We Are Here!
by PsychedelicDream
Summary: Perjalanan dua orang Author fanfiction yang terjebak di dunia anime. "Ini di Ikebukuro-Lebih tepatnya ini di Dunia Durarara!" Dengan hanya membawa diri sendiri dan tanpa apa-apa, mereka menjalani hidup di dalam anime yang rumit itu, bagaimanakah kisah Cint-arr.. bercanda, bagaimanakah perjalanan mereka di sana? apa mereka dapat bertahan di sana? Check this out, DLDR! juga ada di FB
1. Chapter 1

Sesosok gadis menatap layar laptopnya dengan ceria, jarinya tak berhenti menari-nari diatas keyboard. Ia menyeringai kecil sambil memposting statusnya.

 **Gilbert Orihara'izaya Beilschmidt'do-S.**

 **Just now.**

Gimana ya rasanya kalau gue masuk dunia Durarara.

5 likes.

Ia lalu menguap pelan, melihat jam yang ada di laptop.

"Sudah jam dua siang, saatnya Siesta~" ia berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu tertidur.

We... Are... HERE!

Durarara Fanfiction

Durarara © Narita Ryohgo

We Are Here © Kuroko Tetsuragi x Kaizen Katsumoto || Gilbert Orihara'izaya Beilschmidt'do-s x Ivan Heiwajima'shizuo Braginsky'do-m

Rate: T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Mystery, Supernatural.

 **Note: "Bla... bla... bla." Indonesian**

Ikebukuro.

28th Januari 2015.

"Are? Ini dimana?"

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mata coklat kemerah-merahannya menatap jalanan dengan tatapan bingung.

Perasaan tadi aku sedang siesta di kamar—itulah yang berada di pikiran gadis ini. Iapun berinisiatif untuk menanyakan kepada orang-orang yang lewat

" **Ah... kamu! Iya kamu, ini dimana ya?"** gadis itu bertanya pada orang yang kebetulan lewat, namun orang itu malah terdiam dan berbisik-bisik pada temannya yang ada di samping.

"Dia itu bilang apa ya?" tanyanya, dengan bahasa jepang, gadis itu terdiam.

Ini di Jepang? Gadis itu membatu, ia terdiam dan di lewati oleh orang-orang tadi.

" **Jadi... ini di Jepang?"** gumamnya, ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah restoran Sushi.

" **Aku sedikit familiar dengan kedai sushi ini, padahal aku belum pernah ke Jepang ataupun ke restoran Jepang."** Gumamnya (Maaf aku memang tidak pernah ke Jepang ataupun restoran jepang sebelumnya Bv )

Gadis itu memasuki tempat itu,dan dia kaget.

"Apa ini?" Ia benar-benar blank, ia mundur ke belakang lalu kabur dari restoran itu bahkan sebelum pelayan menghampirinya.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari.

'Yang tadi itu Simon kan? Yang di anime Durarara!" batinnya, ia terus berlari sampai ia tidak sadar—ada perempuan yang juga berlari dan.

BUAGH!

Tabrakan pun tak terindahkan, gadis itu—Kuroko Tetsuragi membuka matanya pelan, ia merasa ada hal yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya—ia terkaget ketika ia melihat bibirnya menyentuh bibir orang lain.

"H—hua! Sumimasen!" ia langsung berdiri dan membantu gadis yang baru saja ia tabrak dan parahnya ia cium (kecelakaan :v )

Sementara gadis itu terdiam sambil memegangi bibirnya—yang bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja dengan bibir Tetsuragi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tetsuragi sambil berpikir 'semoga ia tidak menganggapku Yuri...'

"Tidak... aku tidak apa-apa kok..." jawabnya, ia menatap gadis bermata coklat itu.

" **Kamu orang Indonesia?"** tanya gadis berkaos abu-abu tersebut. Yang di balas Tetsuragi dengan anggukan singkat.

" **Kau juga orang Indonesia, namaku Kuroko Tetsuragi... kalau kamu."** Gadis itu terdiam sejenak.

" **Adminnya Gilbert Orihara'izaya Beilschmidt'do-S?"** Tanyanya, Tetsuragi bingung, apa gadis ini mengenalnya.

" **Kau mengenalku?"** Tanyanya lagi, sementara Gadis itu menggangguk tanda 'iya'

" **Ini aku! Kai! Adminnya Ivan Heiwajima'shizuo Braginsky'do-M."** Kini Tetsuragi yang terdiam, ia menatap gadis itu Kaizen dengan tatapan 'wat?'

"Serius?!" tanyanya kaget—saking kagetnya ia ngomong pakai bahasa jepun (jangan salahkan aku -_- entah kenapa suka keceplosan pakai bahasa jepang.)

"Hn... tentu?" ia menatap pakaian Tetsuragi.

"Kau kenapa lari tadi?" Tanya Kai, ia menatap Tetsuragi yang tiba-tiba berwajah pucat.

"Kau tahu ini dimana?" Tanyanya, Kaizen mengangguk pelan.

"Ikebukuro bukan?" Tetsuragi menggangguk lalu ia mencengkram pundak Kai.

"Ini... Ikebukuro... di dunia DURARARA!" Sementara Kaizen hanya terdiam.

"Wat?" Tanyanya.

"Iya ini dunia Durarara! Tadi—tadi aku lari karena aku lihat Simon!"

"Tadi aku melihat—Hua?! Itu Heiwajima Shizuo!" Seru Kaizen sambil menunjuk sesosok bartender, Tetsuragi mengambil pocket knife dari kantong roknya, lalu melemparnya ke arah bartender tersebut.

Jleb

Pisau itu menusuk punggung Shizuo dengan sempurnya, ia berbalik dengan wajah geram—ia lalu menatap Tetsuragi yang mendekatinya.

"Hoi! Kau mau cari mati?!" sementara Kaizen berusaha untuk menghentikan gadis berambut raven itu.

"Kau... kau yang melempar pisau ini ya?" Tanya Shizuo yang dibalas angukan dari gadis pendek itu (Gomen kalau gue pendek)

"Hah... tapi aku tidak akan memukut wanita—sampai jumpa."

Jleb.

Kali ini perut Shizuo yang tertusuk pisau, ia lalu menatap Tetsuragi yang sudah kembali dengan pisau yang baru saja diambil dari punggungnya Shizuo.

"Kau harus mati..." gumamnya, ia mengeluarkan pisau itu dari perut Shizuo.

"Hoi! Kita harus lari!" Kaizen menarik tangan kiri Tetsuragi lalu mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum Shizuo mengamuk.

 **Pembatas.**

"Hosh hosh hosh... kau gila apa?!" Tetsuragi hanya menatap Kaizen dengan tatapan agak kesal.

"Gomenasai..." katanya.

'Cih bukan urusanmu.' Padahal itu yang ada dipikirannya yang sebenarnya.

"Ayo kita mampir ke toko baju..." ujar Kaizen.

"Lukate kita bawa uang..." Kaizen memamerkan tas kecil yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku bawa kok..."

"Tapi kita kan ada di Jepang..."

Kali ini hanya angin yang menjawab kata-kata Tetsuragi.

"Iya juga... kalau begitu kita harus bekerja!" seru Kaizen. Namun masalahnya mereka mau kerja dimana? Hanya tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Mereka kembali berjalan, langit Ikebukuro mulai menggelap tanda malam mulai datang, mereka berjalan di sekitaran Trotoar lalu berhenti di depan zebra cross.

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka melintas sebuah motor hitam tanpa lampu depan.

"Dia... Kubinashi Rider." Gumam Tetsuragi, lalu ia dan Kaizen melanjutkan perjalannya di Ikebukuro.

"Haaa... ternyata ini memang dunia Durarara!" seru Kaizen. Sementara Tetsuragi terdiam, Tetsuragi memang orang yang jarang berbicara di dunia nyata—bisanya cuman ngebacot di SosMed.

"Kubinashi rider... kau melihatnya bukan..." tanya Tetsuragi, ia menatap Kaizen dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Iya... aku melihatnya..." mereka tiba di sebuah toko sushi, pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja.

"Ah~ Okyaku-san..."

"Ah tidak... kami ingin bekerja disini..." Ucap Tetsuragi memotong perkataan Simon.

"Oh begitu... baiklah kalian boleh bekerja disini. Kalian mulai bekerja besok." Ucapnya.

Saa... bagaimana hidup mereka?

Kaizen dan Tetsuragi berjalan di sekitar Raira Gakuen, setelah ke Rusian Sushi mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk bisa ditiduri, ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba tas kecil milik Kaizen diculik—eh dicuri. Oleh pemuda yang tidak dikenal.

"Woy! Tasku!" Serunya, sementara Tetsuragi terdiam, ia menggenggam tiang listrik lalu.

"KAU... DASAR COPET KAMPREEEETTTTTTTT!" Melemparnya tepat pada pencuri itu—menyebabkannya pingsan seketika.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh... aduh tanganku sakit..." Tetsuragi mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Tetsu-chan..."

"Nani Kai-kun?" tanyanya, Kaizen hanya menunjuk korban dari lemparan Tiang Listrik tadi.

"Eh?" Sementara Tetsuragi hanya terdiam melihat apa yang ada di depannnya.

TBC

Akhirnya! Selesai juga... ini FF perdana aku di fandom Durarara! Ahahaha mana gaje gini.

Oh ya Sankyuu ya Kaijen udah mau kolab, chap 2nya Yoroshiku.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Izaya.. ahh.. kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya, ya~"_

Gadis bernama Kaizen Katsumoto itu menghela napas panjang setelah selesai dengan kegiatan _online_ di sosial media favoritnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Durarara ©**_ __ _ **Narita Ryohgo**_

 _ **We… are... HERE! Chapter 2 © Kaizen Katsumoto & Kuroko Tetsuragi.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Mystery, Supernatural.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Ikebukuro**

 _ **29th Januari 2015**_

Kaizen Katsumoto tak pernah menyadari bahwa kehidupannya akan berubah 180 derajat. Mengendarai sebuah motor hitam bersama seorang gadis bergolongan darah B yang dengan tenangnya menabraki jalanan trotoar. Tak peduli berapa banyak teriakan terdengar tatkala motor melaju bagai jet tempur berkecepatan ratusan kilometer per jam.

Semua berawal ketika dirinya dan Tetsuragi terdampar di Ikebukuro – tepatnya di dunia dalam anime Durarara! Ketika Kaizen dan Tetsuragi sedang mencari tempat untuk tidur dan seorang tak dikenal mencopet tas kesayangan Kaizen. Tetsuragi melempar sebuah tiang hingga mengenai sang pencopet.

 _Di sinilah semua berawal._

.

.

.

 _ **Ikebukuro - Raira Gakuen**_

 _ **28th Januari 2015**_

"Tetsu- _chan_... orang itu.. " ucap Kaizen terbata, iris kecoklatannya terpaku pada seorang pemuda tinggi berhoddie bulu yang pingsan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Siapa?" Tanya Tetsuragi yang masih mengibaskan tangannya. Salahnya sendiri sih melempar tiang sembarangan.

"IZAYA ORIHARA!" Kaizen yang kalem itu tiba-tiba menjerit sejadinya ketika bertemu sang idola. "KYAAA!"

Dan kita lewatkan adegan _fangirlingan_.

.

Ketika tak tau harus berbuat apa pada informan jenius Ikebukuro itu, kedua gadis asing itu hanya duduk berjongkok menemani Izaya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" Tanya Tetsu menoel-noel pipi Izaya yang masih koma menggunakan pisau lipatnya. Mengabaikan darah menguar dari pipi Izaya.

Kaizen tampak berpikir keras, menimbulkan uap mengepul keluar dari kepalanya.

"Kai?" Tetsu mundur.

Sebuah bohlam lampu akhirnya menyala tiba-tiba di atas kepala hitam milik Kai, "Bagaimana kalau kita bawa Izaya ke tempat Shizuo! Lalu biarkan mereka melakukan _piiip pip piiip_ -"

 _– **Srat.**_

Sebuah sayatan mengenai pipi gadis berambut pendek di atas bahu yang belum sempat menyelesaikan idenya. Tercengang melihat 2 pisau tajam nyaris menggores pipinya.

" _Piip_ yang kau maksud apa, ya?" Tanya Izaya yang sudah bangun, masih mengacungkan pisaunya pada gadis _fujoshi_.

"Ingat rate fict ini, Kai- _kun_." Tetsuragi mengancam dengan aura _yandere_ , membuat Kaizen menelan ludah.

"A-aku menyerah.." Kaizen angkat tangan dan membuat simbol _peace_ dengan kedua jarinya.

Seketika itu pula kedua pisau ditarik.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya pemuda berhoddie.

"KurokoTetsuragi dan Kaizen Katsumoto." Jawab Tetsuragi dengan wajah datar, yah, padahal di dalam hati menjerit juga karena bisa ketemu Izaya. _Dasar, tsun.._ *dibacok*

Izaya mengamati kedua gadis di depannya. Senyuman terkembang di bibirnya secara misterius. Dia melemparkan sesuatu – tampak seperti kartu nama dan berisi sebuah alamat pada mereka. "Selamat datang di Ikebukuro~" setelahnya Izaya pergi dengan seringaian.

"Sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu pada kita. Dia juga sepertinya tahu bahwa kita bukan orang sini." Tetsuragi mengelus dagu seolah berpikir a la detektif konan.

"Siapa peduli dengannya kalo DIA TELAH MENGAMBIL TASKU!" teriak Kaizen. "Padahal itu isinya uang dan koleksi hvmvku~" rengeknya kelewat alay yang hanya ditanggapi _sweatdrop_ -ria oleh Tetsuragi.

"Aku akan mencari tempat tidur." Tetsuragi memasuki Raira gakuen untuk mencari tempat tidur. Meninggalkan Kaizen yang masih patah hati kehilangan koleksi-koleksinya.

.

.

.

 _ **Ikebukuro – Russian Sushi.**_

 _ **29th Januari 2015**_

 _ **07.50**_

Sesuai janji dan kesepakatan kemarin yang dilakukan Kaizen dan Tetsuragi, mereka berdua akan bekerja di Russian Sushi.

"Tetsuragi~ Kaizen~ selamat datang~" sambut Simon menggunakan nada khas-nya.

Kedua gadis itu buru-buru memasuki bangunan penjual makanan Jepang tersebut.

"Huwaa~ sushi…Asli Jepang, ya~ uhh, sudah lama aku ingin memakannya~" Kaizen langsung melihat berbagai macam sushi yang ada di dalam. Perutnya sedikit bergemuruh dibuatnya, nasib Tetsuragi tak beda jauh dengannya. Gadis yang biasanya memasang wajah tembok itu tampak mengamati satu demi satu sushi.

Wajar saja sedari kemarin mereka belum makan apa-apa.

"Kalian lapar~?" tanya Simon sudah berdiri di belakang keduanya.

"Ya." Jawab si _uke_ jujur.

"Ahahaha~" Simon hanya mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya, dia menunjuk salah satu meja. Di sana sudah ada sepiring sushi siap makan. "Kalian makanlah dulu~"

"ASIK!" kedua gadis itu berteriak girang, mereka menyerbu meja makan dan melahap sushi yang ada.

Selesai dengan kegiatan lahap sushi, mereka diberi masing-masing baju seperti milik Simon sebagai tanda bekerja di Russian Sushi. Awalnya mereka berdua menolak keras.

"Aku mau tetap memakai bajuku!" ucap Tetsuragi sembari mengacung-acungkan pisau lipatnya, sementara tangan satunya mengangkat salah satu meja di dalam warung.

"Tidaaak! Jangan telanjangi aku~"

Oke. Abaikan teriakan gaje Kaizen yang kebanyakan nonton _blue film_.

Pada akhirnya memilik restoran sushi – yang berarti bos Simon mengeluarkan ultimatum tak akan menerima mereka bekerja di Russian Sushi kalau tak mengenakan seragam. Berkat itu, mereka berdua akhirnya memakai seragam juga.

Dan di sinilah mereka, menyebarkan pamflet sushi di jalanan Ikebukuro yang ramai dipenuhi lalu lalang manusia.

"Sushi! Sushi!" teriak Kaizen melemparkan pamflet ke jalanan.

"Sushi enak! Sushi lezat!" lanjut Tetsuragi melakukan hal tak jauh beda dengan Kaizen.

"Aku bosan." Ucap si _seme_ beristirahat.

"Aku juga." Balas si _uke_ sependapat.

"Seharusnya kita melakukan hal yang menyenangkan!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling Ikebukuro?"

"Bego! Kita kan lagi kerja!"

"Ck, aku lupa."

Di tengah kebosanan yang melanda kedua insan itu, mereka melihat sebuah mobil dengan pintu bergambar anime berhenti tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Keduanya saling pandang.

"Kau tau apa artinya ini, Kai- _kun_?" tanya Tetsu dengan raut serius. Dibalas anggukan mantap dari orang sebelahnya.

"Koleksiku akan bertambah." Sambung Kaizen yang dihadiahi jitakan yahud.

Baru Kaizen mau memprotes, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Apa kalian karyawan baru di Russian Sushi?" tanya seorang pemuda pemakai penutup kepala.

"Kadota!" kedua gadis itu malah bersorak riang.

"Ha?" pemuda bernama Kadota hanya meng-ha menanggapi.

"Yai yai~ Dotachin terkenal dikalangan gadis~" seorang gadis keluar dari mobil yang tadi berhenti.

" _Masaka_ … ini seperti di anime-anime _harem_ dan Kadota jadi tokoh utama cowok yang diperebutkan banyak gadis?" Seorang pemuda lain berdiri di sebelah si gadis dan keduanya pun mulai membicarakan hal-hal berbau otaku.

Baik Tetsuragi maupun Kaizen sudah cekikikan sendiri menyadari siapa yang ada di depan mereka – Erika dan Walker. Kedua gadis pekerja itu pun mempersilahkan mereka memasuki Russian Sushi.

Mereka berdua kembali menyebarkan pamflet, sebelum sebuah suara benturan kasar menerpa pendengaran keduanya. Tak jauh dari sana, tampak sebuah _vending machine_ mendarat di samping seorang pemuda tak asing. Sebuah pisau lipat dalam genggaman pemuda itu.

Sementara di sisi lain,

"III-ZAA-YAAA-KUUN!"

Sebuah teriakan penuh cinta terdengar diikuti sebuah pembatas jalan maupun rambu lalu lintas melayang brutal ke arah pemuda bernama Izaya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan… Ya. Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Ara~ ara~ Shizu-chan~ Kau selalu saja begitu~"

Izaya bergerak lincah menghindari berbagai benda keras yang dilemparkan sang _seme_. Membalasnya dengan melempar pisau lipat kesayangannya. Adegan selanjutnya adalah kejar-kejaran kucing-anjing paling fenomenal di Ikebukuro.

"Itu Izaya Orihara!" teriak Kaizen sembari mengabadikan momen terindah di sepanjang hidupnya menggunakan hp bututnya.

"Dan itu Shizuo Heiwajima." sambung Tetsu histeris tapi masih dengan muka datar.

Kaizen mengingat sesuatu tentang pemuda bernama Izaya yang kemarin baru ditemuinya. Kalau tak salah ingat tas berisi koleksi hvmvnya masih belum dikembalikan oleh Izaya.

"Ayo kita kejar mereka!" celetuk Kaizen menarik paksa tangan Tetsuragi hingga pamflet terjatuh dan tersebar di jalanan.

"Aku sih setuju saja, tapi kita masih bekerja, Kaijen!" seru Tetsuragi yang tak digubris oleh si _seme_.

Mendecak kesal, gadis itu melihat sebuah motor hitam tak asing di matanya. Dia menarik tangan Kaizen yang tengah menariknya.

"Kita naik itu!" ujarnya menunjuk motor. Kaizen mengangguk mengerti. Membiarkan Tetsuragi naik di depan sementara dirinya di belakang.

"Kejar!" teriaknya memberi perintah.

"Berisik!" Tetsu emosi.

Motor bergetar, melaju menabraki palang jalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsu- _chan_! Jalannya di sebelah sana! DI SANA!" Kaizen menunjuk-nunjuk jalanan beraspal di sebelah kanannya, namun motor itu malah berbelok ke kiri dan kanan, nyaris oleng menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki di trotoar.

"Aku baru pertama kali menaiki motor yang seperti ini!" sahut Tetsuragi.

"Apa?"

Belum sempat protesan keluar, motor malah melaju melewati dinding gedung

"Kyaaa!"

"Kyaaah!"

Teriak beberapa pejalan kaki yang menjadi korban.

" _Baka_! Tarik remnya!" Teriak Kaizen melihat sebuah tong sampah menjadi korban tabrak lari.

"Sedang kucoba! Tapi motor ini tak ada remnyaa!" Tetsuragi menekan-nekan kemudi tanpa rem.

"Awas ada orang lewat!" Kaizen memperingatkan, namun jangankan mengemudi Tetsu sekarang malah sibuk menajamkan telinganya.

"Apa kau mendengarnya, Kai- _kun_?" Tanya gadis itu tenang walaupun keadaan sudah genting.

"IYAA! AKU MENDENGARNYA! ITU ADALAH SUARA TAWA DEWA KEMATIAN YANG AKAN MENJEMPUT KITA!"

Sebuah tampolan indah bersarang di wajah si _seme_. Tak benerapa lama, Kaizen pun mendengar apa yang Tetsuragi dengar. Suara ringkikan kuda. Dan suara itu makin terdengar jelas berasal dari motor yang mereka kendarai.

"Jangan-jangan ini..."

Tetsuragi mengangguk. "Ini motor milik _Dullahan_! KITA KELILING IKEBUKURO MENAIKI MOTOR _DULLAHAN_ YANG MELEGENDA!"

Mereka berdua terlalu girang sampai tak menyadari di depan mereka segerombol polisi menghadang dengan mobil patroli disertai sirine yang berbunyi memekakkan telinga.

"KALIAN BERKENDARA TANPA HELM DAN MELEBIHI KECEPATAN YANG SEHARUSNYA!" Salah seorang polisi lelaki tampak gagah berani menghadang di depan Kai dan Tetsu.

.

.

.

 _Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_


	3. Chapter 3

Raira Gakuen.

30 January 2015

08:30 GMT+9

"Nah... hari ini kita memperkenalkan murid baru." Sesosok gadis bergakuran dan ber-rok pendek memasuki kelas.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuragi... salam kenal." Katanya dengan nada dan wajah tembok.

.

.

.

.

WE ARE HERE!

Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo

We Are HERE! © Kuroko Tetsuragi x Kaizen Katsumoto.

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Humor, Supernatural.

.

.

.

.

Kita berjalan 23 jam sebelumnya.

"KALIAN BERKENDARA TANPA HELM DAN MELEBIHI KECEPATAN YANG SEHARUSNYA!" Salah seorang polisi lelaki tampak gagah berani menghadang di depan Kai dan Tetsu.

Tetsuragi menatap polisi itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Remnya blong." Jawab Tetsuragi dengan nada datar—tidak ada rasa takut yang tersirat dari wajahnya, membuat polisi itu agak geram.

"T—tetsu- _chan_ bagaimana ini?" tanya Kaizen yang udah agak panik (sangat panik)

" _Maa.._ " kata Tetsu masih sangat tenang, aduh! Bagaimana bisa ni anak setenang itu ((Izaya: itu lu :v ))

Karena suasana yang sangat mencekam kita skip saja.

Maju ke 12 jam yang lalu.

"Sekolah?" Tanya Kaizen ketika menatap Simon yang menyuruh Tetsuragi untuk bersekolah.

"Aku tidak mau... aku benci sekolah." Ucap Tetsuragi sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak, kau harus sekolah... lagipula kau terlalu muda untuk bisa bekerja." Kata Simon.

"Jadi mulai besok kau akan mulai bersekolah." Belum sempat memprotes, Simon sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dan disinilah Tetsu sekarang, di keliling banyak murid Raira gakuen. Wajahnya yang selalu jadi tembok kini berubah 180 derajat.

"Aku ingin pulang..." ketakutan tersirat dari wajah putihnya. Tidak ada Kaizen disini, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ah~ Ohayo~ murid baru." Sapa sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan SKSDnya yang membuat Tetsu tercengang.

"Dare?!" ia mengacungkan pisau lipat yang dia ambil dari kantungnya. Ia lalu terdiam.

"Woa~!"

Masaomi Kida...

"Ah... maafkan dia." Kata sosok berambut raven yang ada disampingnya—Ryuugamine Mikado.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget." Kata Tetsu sambil meninggalkan trio itu.

-Pembatas

"Haa~ Tetsu- _chan_ masih di sekolah~ apa dia bertemu Mikado atau Kida nggak ya?" Sementara Tetsu sekolah Kaizen sibuk kerja—menyebar pamflet.

Gadis itu melihat jam—sudah seharusnya Tetsu pulang, ia melihat sekitar—matanya terpaku pada gadis berambut raven yang berjalan gontai ke arahnya.

"He? Tetsu- _chan_?" dia menghampiri Tetsu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku benci sekolah..." gadis itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Kaizen dan malah bergumam yang tidak jelas.

"H—ha?" Kaizen malah tambah bingung—apa yang terjadi pada Inaho versi dunia nyata ini.

"Hoi! Kamu napa sih..." tanya Kaizen lagi, ia kini menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan 'jawab aku kampret.'

Namun Tetsuragi memilih diam tanpa kata.

Mau tau kenapa?

Kita mundur lagi... 3 jam sebelumnya.

Tetsu menatap mejanya yang kini penuh coretan, matanya yang dibingkai kacamata itu ((fetish Megane Shoujo kambuh )) ia tidak perduli, ia memilih untuk pergi—mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk menghapus coretan tangan-tangan jahil tersebut.

"Pfftt lihat itu si cupu."

"Mana ada gadis pakai _GAKURAN_." Tetsuragi terdiam, ia menatap gadis yang kini tertawa melihatnya, ia melaluinya tanpa memperdulikannya.

Namun lama-kelamaan kuping Tetsu panas mendengarnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya sampai tak sadar ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah sumimasen..." Tetsuragi membantu orang tersebut berdiri, lalu berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Dia dingin sekali ya Mikado." Orang yang Tetsu tabrak—Ryuugamine Mikado hanya dapat tersenyum canggung.

"Mungkin ia hanya belum terbiasa."

"KORAAAA!" Dengan kekuatannya yang kini sama dengan Shizuo—ia meninju tembok sampai retak, berada di atap sekolah—baru saja keluar dari pintu.

Ia lalu terduduk di lantai.

"Sial... aku tidak mau sekolah..." Tetsu menekuk lututnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

" _Cih... dasar sok pintar."_

" _Tau dah yang pinter bahasa inggris."_

" _Siapa yang mau jadi temannya? Kaku begitu."_

Tetsuragi mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap langit musim dingin yang terlihat mendung.

"Cih... aku tidak akan datang ke sekolah lagi." ucapnya ia lalu merentangkan kakinya lalu tertidur, sampai jam sekolah usai. Dan alasan ia sampai ketakutan adalah.

Karena ia ketahuan bolos dan dimarahi oleh guru.

Begitulah ceritanya.

Kembali ke Timeline sekarang.

"Huft... pekerjaan selesai." Tetsu mengusap keringat yang melewati dahinya. Sesekali ia menatap sosok gadis yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Nee... Kai- _kun_ apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Ada banyak... ada apa denganmu tadi, trauma sekolah?" tanyanya, Tetsu hanya terdiam sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku benci keramaian.. itu saja." Jawabnya—berbohong. Maa jangankan ke Kaizen, ke ortu aja sering bohong ni anak kalo punya masalah.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan..." lanjut gadis itu—yang kini mendapat julukan 'Inaho in Real Life' tersebut.

"Kita harus pulang..." ujar Tetsu masoh dengan nada datar dan tampang tembok.

-Keesokan Hari

05.00 am

Pagi itu Tetsu memakai kembali Gakurannya.

 _[Seharusnya kau menyuruhku keluar kemarin.]_

" _Damare..._ aku tidak ingin kau muncul." Ucap Tetsuragi.

 _[Kalau begini terus kau tidak akan dapat—]_

"DIAM!" Serunya—yang membuat Kaizen terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Eh? Apa gempa?!" katanya yang membuat Tetsuragi sedikit sweatdrop.

"Ah... _warui_ kau bangun ya? Tenang tidak ada gempa." Tetsu berjalan keluar dari sana—menuju sebuah tempat.

"Ruang Praktek memasak dimana ya?" ya—ia ingin membuat sarapan—dan bento untuknya.

"Hm... bagusnya buat apa ya?" Tetsu menatap barang-barang yang dia curi dari restoran Sushi milik Simon.

"Bikin ah apa saja lah..." ia mulai memasak.

SKIP

Hari ini tidak ada yang mengejeknya—ada apa ini? Apa ini awal dari kepalsuan yang akan mereka sampaikan.

Tetsuragi membenci sekolah—dimana ia hanya bisa melihat orang-orang dengan topengnya berusaha mendekatinya.

Apa itu juga berarti sama untuk Kaizen?

Tetsuragi terdiam sejenak.

Ia selalu bersikap ceria dan berisik di dunia maya—namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya di dunia nyata. Ah bukan itu topik kita.

Apa menurut Tetsuragi—Kaizen sama dengan orang-orang yang ia benci? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Bahkan dia sekalipun tidak tahu. Ia baru bertemu Kaizen di dunia nyata beberapa hari—saat terperangkap di dunia nyata—lalu apa yang manyebabkan Tetsu biasa saja bahkan memperlihatkan sisi sebenarnya pada gadis itu?

Ia tidak merasa kalau gadis itu sama dengan lainnya—mungkin lebih mirip sahabatnya saat smp.

Kalian kaget—tentu ia punya. Namun ia berpisah dengannya saat sma—tidak terpisah juga sih cuman jadi jarang bertemu.

Ia merasa nyaman bersama sahabatnya itu—dan ia juga merasa hal yang sama pada Kaizen.

"Hei, gadis gakuran." Tetsuragi kembali menghiraukan panggilan dari orang-orang disana. Namun pria itu malah mencengkram bahu Tetsuragi, membuatnya marah.

Ia tidak suka disentuh orang yang ia kenal.

"Kau berani menyentuhku..." Tetsu menggenggam tangan orang yang mencengkram pundaknya lalu membantingnya.

"Jangan main-main denganku..." Tetsu menginjak tangan kanan sang pemuda—meremukan tulangnya.

"Aku tidak suka di sentuh.." sementara orang-orang sudah panik. Tetsu mengangkat kakinya dari tangan pemuda itu—menuju kelas lalu keluar dengan tasnya—ia memilih untuk bekerja.

Ia akan berkata pada Simon kalau ia benci sekolah.

TBC

((Ahahahaha apa ini Gaje! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA CHAPTER INI BONGKAR AIB GUE KAMPRET! Ahahaha

Yosh chap 4 yoroshiku tanomu~ ))


	4. Chapter 4

Ikebukuro – Apartement

2 Februari 2015

16.30

Mari kita awali chapter 4 ini dengan adegan sebuah kissing. Detik-detik jam terus bergulir, namun keadaan keduanya tak beranjak dari posisi masing-masing.

Keduanya tak menyangka ciuman mereka akan kembali terulang di malam itu.

Kaizen hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuragi. Ada yang salahkah dengan sekolahnya? Kenapa kau tak mau berbagi denganku, Tetsu-chan? Kita memang baru pertama kali bertemu di dunia ini, tapi aku tak pernah menganggapmu orang asing.

.

.

.

 **WE ARE HERE!**

Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo

We Are HERE! © Katsumoto Kaizen x Kuroko Tetsuragi.

Rate: T

Genre: sama seperti chapter sebelumnya hanya penambahan Shoujo-ai di sini~

.

.

.

-LadyKiller has joined the chat-

[ LadyKiller ] Konbanwa

[ Setton ] Konbanwa

[ Saika ] Konbanwa moo

[ LadyKiller ] Nee, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?

[ LadyKiller ] Apa kaloan tahu kabar tentang si penyayat atau tentang si pengendara motor tanpa kepala?

[ LadyKiller ] Apa kalian tau kalau kemarin dua gadis menaiki motor milik pengendara tanpa kepala itu dan membuat keributan dengan polisi?

[ Kanra ] Sepertinya kau tahu banyak~

[ Saika ] Bagaimana dengan si penyayat?

[ LadyKiller ] Entahlah, tapi kurasa dia juga banyak beraksi akhir-akhir ini... walau beberapa kasusnya tak disampaikan di publik.

[ Setton ] Souka. Kedua kabar itu yang paling banyak dibicarakan orang-orang.

[ Saika ] Benarkah?

[ Saika ] Aku baru tahu.

[ Kanra ] Sepertinya LadyKiller-san tahu lebih banyak~

[ Kanra ] Mungkin dia mau berbagi informasi pada kita.

[ Setton ] LadyKiller-san?

[ LadyKiller ] Berbagi?

[ LadyKiller ] Hm..

[ LadyKiller ] Bagaimana kalau aku bilang tahu identitas asli mereka?

[ LadyKiller ] Bagaimana kalau kubilang ternyata mereka ada di antara kita?

[ Saika ] Eh?

[ Setton ] Apa?

[ LadyKiller ] Joudan desu~

-Tanaka Taro has joined the chat-

[ Tanaka Taro ] Konbanwa.

[ Tanaka Taro ] Maaf baru datang.

[ Tanaka Taro ] Apa yang kalian bicarakan?

[ LadyKiller ] Himitsu~

[ LadyKiller ] Jaa na...

 ** _Ikebukuro - Apartement_**

 ** _31 January 2015_**

 ** _22.00_**

"Fufu. Mereka pasti kaget kalau aku tahu siapa sebenarnya identitas asli di penyayat adalah Saika dan pengendara tanpa kepala adalah Setton~ fufufu~ _tanoshi_ ~"

Tawa gadis itu akhirnya terdengar memenuhi sebuah apartement mini hingga sebuah handuk basah mengenai kepalanya.

" _Kuso_! Handuk siapa ini?" Geramnya mengambil handuk yang menutupi pengelihatannya.

Tanpa sengaja terlihat di depannya seorang gadis lain berdiri di depan sebuah lemari kayu berpintu kaca tanpa mengenakan seutas tali yang menghalangi tubuhnya.

Kuroko Tetsuragi- menjatuhkan ponselnya di atas kasur. Kedua tangannya menutup erat sepasang bermanik coklat kemerahannya. Sebuah teriakan nyaring mengalahkan konser jangkrik di dalam apartement mini mereka pada jam 10 malam. Beberapa tetangga melempar botol bekas mengenai jendela apartemen yang sudah terkunci rapat.

" _Kono_ _hentai_ Kaizen! Apa yang kau lakukan bertelanjang begitu di depanku! Mesum!" Rancu gadis belasan tahun dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Gadis lain – lebih tua di kamar itu sebut saja Kaizen hanya mampu menutup kedua telinganya erat, menjaga pendengarannya agar tak tuli dadakan.

Dia menoleh ke arah Tetsuragi, "Kau itu yang apa-apaan! Ini sudah malam tapi malah teriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan!" ia berjalan mendekati kasur – tempat Tetsuragi duduk.

"Tidak! Jangan berani mendekat sebelum kau menggunakan bajumu atau akan kulempar kau menggunakan meja belajarku!" ancamnya bersiap mengangkat sebuah meja kayu di tepi kasurnya.

Tanpa berpikir dan hanya mengandalkan insting bertahan hidup, Kaizen langsung mundur teratur – kembali memilih pakaian untuk dipakainya. Tetsuragi menghela napas lega.

.

.

.

" _Nee_ , apa saja yang tadi kau lakukan di sekolah, Tetsu-chan?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab suara lain di sebelah kanan Kaizen yang tengah bergelung di dalam selimut tebal.

" _Souka_ … bukannya tadi siang kau bilang sekolah hari ini pulang pagi?"

"hm."

"Kau tak main dengan teman-temanmu? Ke bioskop atau ke café gitu?" tanya Kaizen lagi, mata coklatnya mengamati langit-langit apartemen – yang baru mereka sewa siang tadi.

Diam. Tak ada sahutan dari gadis lain di samping Kaizen.

"Tetsu- _chan_? Kau sudah tidur?"

Kembali hanya desiran angin yang menjawab.

" _Souka_ … _Oyasuminasai_."

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di dahi Tetsuragi. Merasa tak nyaman, gadis itu akhirnya bergerak membalik badannya hingga membelakangi Kaizen yang mulai terlelap. Tak menyadari perlahan Tetsuragi membuka matanya. Mengusap pelan dahinya. Iris matanya bergulir ke arah sebuah meja belajarnya. Di sana terdapat beberapa buku tebal pelajaran dan buku soal.

Tak seharusnya dia membohongi mereka tadi siang, bahwa sekolah pulang pagi.

Ingatannya kembali pada suasana siang tadi. Dia pergi dari sekolah. Dia tak akan kembali lagi ke tempat itu. Baik Simon maupun Kaizen tak akan bisa memaksanya kali ini. Di lain pihak dia juga merasa bersalah. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tak ingin mengecewakan Simon, terutama Kaizen, sedangkan dia merasa tak nyaman berada di lingkungan keramaian seperti di sekolahnya, ditambah dengan orang-orang yang pernah membullynya. Apalagi di sana dia sendirian. Tanpa Kaizen. Tanpa teman.

 _Tidak_. Tetsuragi tidak membutuhkan teman.

 _Benarkah?_

 _Tidak._ Dia bukannya tidak membutuhkan teman, dia hanya tak tahu cara berteman.

.

.

.

12 tahun yang lalu

"Kau tahu berapa usiamu?" lelaki paruhbaya itu mengangkat sebuah balok kayu lumayan keras.

"Se-sembilan…" sebuah isakan lirih menahan rasa takut keluar dari mulut seorang gadis kecil yang meringkuk di pojok ruang makan.

Bagi gadis itu bukan kali pertamanya dia mengalami tekanan atas kemarahan ayahnya – yang keras kepala. Masalahnya sangat sederhana, tapi menjadi begitu rumit.

Gadis itu gadis normal yang tumbuh dalam lingkungan keluarga normal dan terhormat. Tak memiliki cacat fisik maupun mental. Dia anak tunggal dari sepasang suami-istri. Tak heran dia hidup dalam kemanjaan berlebih pemberian orang tuanya. Terus bergantung pada orang tuanya.

Menjadi introvert bukan pilihan keduanya. Dia tinggal di dalam sebuah rumah. Tak pernah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari jangkauan keluarga. Berinteraksi dengan anak seusianya sangat bahkan tak pernah dia lakukan. Dia hanya dapat melihat mereka bermain di area halaman samping rumah melalui kaca jendela. Melihat interaksi anak lain dari dekat hanya pernah dia saksikan lewat layar kaca televisi tanpa dia rasakan sendiri. Rasanya teman itu bagaimana? Dia tak tahu. Dia tak pernah mengalaminya. Berbicara sekali dua kali hanya dia lakukan bersama boneka-boneka penghias kamarnya.

Namun, waktu terus berjalan. Usia menuntutnya untuk pergi ke tempat yang disebut sebagai 'sekolah'.

"Aku tidak mau sekolah. Aku sudah nyaman berada di rumah bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Seketika membuat suasana hening ruang makan pada sore itu. Ibunya hanya tertawa menanggapi candaan anak tunggalnya. Berkebalikan dengan sang ayah. Kemarahan lelaki paruhbaya itu tak terelakkan, membuatnya memberikan kekerasan tanpa belas kasih pada anaknya.

Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga normal. Keluarga terpandang sekaligus pemberi beban pada anggota keluarga agar selalu terlihat terhormat di mata orang lain. Tak boleh ada kecacatan pada keluarga mereka. Menjadi anak tunggal dalam keluarga seperti itu, bukankah dia beruntung?

.

 _._

 _._

 _Hari pertama sekolah aka nada banyak anak seusiamu yang akan datang menyapamu. Mereka berdatangan untuk mengajakmu bermain, lalu kalian akan berteman. Ya. Kalian akan menjadi teman baik._

 _Seperti di film itu?_

 _Ya. Seperti di film itu._

.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan ibunya, hari pertamanya sekolah sangat banyak anak seusianya, mereka berdatangan untuk mengajaknya bermain bersama. Sangat menyenangkan. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkannya.

"Sekolah sangat menyenangkan, ya?" ucap gadis kecil itu riang.

" _Mou_ ~ Tentu saja sekolah sangat menyenangkan. Hei, lihat gula-gula itu! Aku ingin membelinya, tapi uangku habis. Kai-chan, bisa kau pinjami aku uang?"

"Tentu saja."

"Itu tidak adil. Aku juga mau es krim itu! Kai-chan~ belikan aku es krim itu, ya?"

"Boleh."

" _Yatta_! Kau memang teman terbaik kami~"

Lihat 'kan? Mendapatkan teman sangat mudah seperti yang ibunya katakan? Tentu saja dia bertahun-tahun berteman dengan mereka. Sampai…

"Eh? Kau tidak mau membelikan kami makanan?"

" _Ettoh_ … sepertinya dompetku tertinggal, tadi pagi aku terburu-buru."

"Cih, bodoh."

"Dia tak berguna."

"Hei, kita dekati Kou- _chan_ saja, yuk!"

"Hehe~ boleh~"

Dengan begitu mereka pergi. Meninggalkan seorang gadis kecil sendirian yang mengusap matanya. Langkah kaki mungil membawanya ke belakang bangunan sekolah yang sepi. Terduduk di sana untuk menangis.

"Apa begini rasanya ditinggalkan oleh teman?"

"Bodoh –"

Seketika gadis kecil itu menoleh ke samping – sumber suara lain berasal. Di sana seorang anak lain seusianya berdiri. Menyeruput jus rasa apel.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Ulanganku selalu mendapat nilai sempurna." Tolaknya.

"Iya. Kau bodoh. Ditinggal teman itu rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit. Kau tak akan mengerti."

"Hah? Apa katamu?"

"Aku bilang kau bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh dalam berteman."

Anak itu duduk di samping gadis pertama yang kini terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu bodoh dalam berteman? Dan siapa kau? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di sekolah ini."

"Kita teman sekelas."

"Eh? _Uso_!"

" _Uso jana_ i! Kau yang tak menyadariku, tapi aku selalu melihatmu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau mau berteman denganku? Aku akan membelikanmu es krim, tapi hari ini aku tidak membawa dompetku jadi – "

"Bodoh!"

"Eh?" Gadis kecil itu hanya tercengang melihat betapa marahnya anak lain – yang baru pertama dikenalnya tersebut.

"Aku sudah muak melihatmu dengan bodohnya membeli pertemanan! Kau harusnya tahu kalau 'mereka' hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk kepentingan 'mereka'. Yang kau lakukan itu bukanlah pertemanan!"

Mata kecoklatan gadis itu melebar, penuh kaca-kaca bening siap mengalir. "Go… _gomen_ …" hanya itu yang mampu dia ucapkan. Baru kali ini dia dimarahi – selain oleh ayahnya. Baru kali ini dia merasa nyeri telah membuat marah orang pertama dikenalnya. " _Gomenasai_ …" kembali tangis membuat wajah gadis kecil itu memerah.

"Kau memang membuatku kesal, tapi kau tak usah meminta maaf karena aku sebenarnya kesal pada 'mereka'."

Gadis di sebelahnya berhenti terisak.

"Kau mau jus apel?"

"A… _arigatou_."

"Hm. Sudah, ya. Aku mau kembali ke kelas."

"Tu-tunggu! Siapa namamu?"

"Ha? Aneh sekali kau tidak mengingat nama teman sekelasmu padahal sudag beberapa tahun kita berada di ruang yang sama."

"Go- _gomen_."

"Namikaze. Kau bisa memanggilku Nami."

"Namaku – "

"Kaizen 'kan? Aku sudah tahu."

"Nami- _chan_ , ma-maukah kau menjadi temanku?"

"…"

"…"

"Bicara bodoh apa kau? Kita 'kan memang sudah menjadi teman sekelas, Kaizen."

.

.

.

 ** _Ikebukuro – Russian Sushi._**

 ** _1 Februari 2015_**

"Zen… zen… Kai… zen? Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Seketika lamunan gadis berusia 21 tahun itu buyar – mendapati seorang pria berkulit gelap memberinya beberapa lembaran pamflet siap disebar.

"Simon? _Gomen_ , aku melamun tadi." Ucapnya menerima pamflet pemberian pria itu.

Dari arah jalanan terdengar suara rebut-ribut. Lemparan benda keras sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa di mata gadis itu. Pasangan ShiZaya lagi-lagi membuat ramai keadaan Ikebukuro siang itu.

"Mereka masih saja bertengkar seperti di dalam manga atau anime." Gumam gadis fujoshi menikmati pemandangan kota porak poranda dalam senyuman. Menyadari mata pria di sampingnya terarah padanya. "Ada apa, Simon?" tanyanya penasaran

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Kaizen. Bukannya kau tadi sudah membantu di dapur dan mencuci piring."

"Eh? _Daijobu desu_ ~ kurasa ini masih kurang kalau dibandingkan apa yang sudah kalian berikan pada kami. Aku akan membayar gantinya. Mulai Sabtu dan Minggu depan aku juga mendapatkan pekerjaan sambilan baru."

"?"

"Hehe~ melihat Tetsu-chan ke sekolah rasanya mengingatkanku pada masa-masa sekolahku dulu. Itu pasti sulit, bukan. Maksudku… aku juga ingin bekerja lebih giat. Lagipula Tetsu-chan membutuhkan buku soal baru. Kulihat buku soalnya sudah dia selesaikan semua kemarin."

"…"

Tak ada komentar dari Simon, hanya sebuah senyuman hangat yang membuat Kaizen merasa lega.

.

.

.

 ** _Ikebukuro – Russian Sushi._**

 ** _2 Februari 2015_**

 ** _15.00_**

" _Konnichiwa_."

Seorang gadis berdada ehembesarehem bersama dua orang pemuda, satu polos, yang lain berambut pirang bekas pewarna. Mereka bertiga memasuki bangunan Russian Sushi.

" _Konnichiwa_ – whaa? Ka-kalian!" Kaizen nyaris menjatuhkan sebuah piring berisi sushi yang dipegangnya melihat kedatangan tamu mereka. Anri Sonohara, Ryuugamine Mikado, dan Masaomi Kida. Baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan mereka selain melalui manga dan anime.

"Kaizen- _san_?" tanya gadis berbingkai kacamata.

"Ha- _hai'_ ada apa, ya?"

"Kami ingin mengantarkan PR milik Tetsuragi-kun. Sudah 2 hari dia tidak masuk sekolah."

.

.

.

 ** _Ikebukuro – Apartement_**

 ** _2 Februari 2015_**

 ** _16.30_**

"Kemana saja kau baru pulang?" tanya Kaizen memergoki pintu apartement baru saja dibuka.

Tetsuragi mengangkat wajahnya setelah meletakkan sepatu. Bertemu pandang dengan coklat milik gadis lain yang lebih tua.

"Kai- _kun_? Apa maksudmu? Aku ada kegiatan klub –"

"Kau berbohong? Mikado dan yang lainnya tadi datang ke Russian Sushi mengantarkan PRmu. Mereka bilang 2 hari kau tak masuk sekolah. Kemana saja kau?"

"Menyendiri."

"Hah?"

Belum sempat Kaizen bertanya lebih lanjut, Tetsuragi sudah berjalan melewatinya.

 _Begini lagi. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya dia tak diacuhkan._

"Tetsu- _chan_ , aku belum selesai!"

Tangan gadis itu menarik tangan Tetsuragi yang dingin, membawanya untuk menyatukan bibir mereka – yang kedua kalinya.

Detik jam terus berganti, namun belum ada salah satu dari mereka yang bergerak dari posisi masing-masing.

"Ka…kai- _kun_ …" panggilan itu menyadarkan Kaizen untuk menarik mundur kepalanya terlebih dahulu.

"Go- _gomen_ …" ucapnya memalingkan wajah.

" _Iie_. _Daijobu_." Suara lain menjawab.

Kedua wajah mereka sama-sama bersemu diikuti jeda lumayan memakan waktu.

"Aku hanya mau sekali saja kau berbagi padaku, Tetsu- _chan_."

"Berbagi?"

"Masalahmu. Aku tahu kau memiliki masalah karena itu kau tidak masuk sekolah. Walau kau tidak pernah mau menceritakannya padaku."

"…"

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan membantu banyak, paling tidak aku ingin kau membagi masalahmu. Memang itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu, tapi terkadang berbagi dengan teman bisa mengurangi beban masalahmu." Gadis itu menatap sepasang iris coklat kemerahan di depannya penuh harap.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

 _Apa yang akan Tetsuragi katakan?_

Chapter 5 akan kalian temukan jawabannya. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Tetsu-chan~

.

.

.

Apa? _Shoujo_ - _ai_ kurang berasa? Njir. _Gomenasai_! Ini chapter kebanyakan adegan _flashback_ nya si Kaizen * _bungkuk2 dalem_ * bantai aja tu anak di chapter depan / _itu elu!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo Japan.**

Sesosok gadis bertopeng pierrot mengangkat katanyanya yang berlumuran darah.

"Hn... dengan ini selesai sudah."

-iii-

-no one in chatroom-

-no one in chatroom-

-no one in chatroom-

-no one in chatroom-

-LadyKiller has joined the chat-

-PureWater100% has joined the chat-

[LadyKiller] Konbanwa Pure-san.

[PureWater100%] Konbanwa LadyKiller-san.

-Kanra has joined the chat-

[Kanra] Nee nee~ apa kalian tahu... kabarnya di Shinjuku terjadi pembunuhan misterius!

[LadyKiller] Wah... menakutkan ya Kanra-san, bukannya Kanra-san tinggal di Shinjuku?

[Kanra] Yah... aku jadi takut~ katanya itu ulah The Clown.

[Kanra] kalian lebih baik hati-hati.

Gadis itu menatap layar handphonenya dari dalam kamar—ia bersiap dengan seragamnya yang berupa gakuran, kemeja putih, rok hitam dan stoking hitam—serba hitam? Tau ah gelap.

 _[Nee~ kau tidak ingin memperkenalkanku pada Kaizen? Hmphh tidak adil.]_

"Diam kau... Shura." Ucap gadis itu pada entah siapa.

 _[Aku juga ingin kenalan dengannya... oh ayolah~ atau aku akan mengambil alih tubuhmu?]_

"Coba saja kau lakukan itu—kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya selama aku masih sadar—ingatlah posisimu... kau itu hanya alter ego."

Pikiran gadis itu melayang.

Terutama tentang kejadian kemarin malam, sesekali ia menyentuh bibirnya.

" _Kuso..._ " kata kasar kembali terucap dari bibir gadis itu.

Dan hari itu juga semuanya terungkap

...ii...

 **We are HERE!**

 **Durarara (c) Narita Ryohgo**

 **We Are Here (c) Kuroko Tetsuragi x Kaizen Katsumoto.**

 **Genre: Shoujo-ai, Humor, Parody, Friendship, Supernatural, (+) Psycological.**

 **Chapter 5: Kanojo no Kage.**

 **...ii...**

 **2 February 2015**

 **04.30 PM GMT+9**

10 tahun yang lalu

Gadis kecil itu menatap sebuah gedung yang di sebut sekolah, ia memegang dadanya yang deg deg-an membayangkan betapa banyaknya ia akan memiliki sahabat.

.

.

.

Semua anak yang baru sekolah juga pasti berpikiran hal yang sama bukan?

Gadis berumur 6 tahun dengan wajah yang polos dan tubuh yang mungil itu memasuki kelas dengan ceria—saat ia kelas satu SD ia di temani oleh kakaknya yang kelas 6 saat itu.

"Rasanya punya banyak teman itu pasti menyenangkan—bisa bermain bersama, pulang bersama."

Gadis itu lantas memiliki banyak teman—ia dapat bergaul dengan banyak orang dan terkenal cerewet namun menggemaskan.

Ya gadis itu.

Kuroko Tetsuragi.

Gadis kecil itu terus bermain dan bermain—tidak menyadari sebuah kebenaran.

"Tetsu, beliin aku mie donk..."

"Tetsu, bawain tas ku donk."

Kebenaran bahwa ia hanya diperalat oleh teman-temannya. Tetsuragi kecil selalu melakukan hal yang disuruh teman-temannya.

Sampai suatu hari di bulan Maret—saat saat Tetsuragi naik ke kelas 4, pertama kalinya ia belajar bahasa Inggris.

"Nee Tetsu ini artinya apa..."

"Ajarin donk..."

"Kok kamu pintar sih, padahal kan kita baru belajar." Gadis itu sangat senang bisa mengajarkan orang lain apa yang ia bisa—sampai suatu ketika.

"Sombong banget sih dia... baru setiap ulangan nilainya sempurna."

"Dia nggak bagi-bagi contekan—teman macam apa dia!"

"Aku tidak mau lagi jadi temannya!" gadis itu terdiam mendengar kata-kata teman-temannya di belakannya.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya pelan.

Apa yang selama ini ia cari?

Apa yang selama ini ia pertahankan?

Apa ini yang selama ini ia cari?

Apa ini yang selama ini ia pertahankan?

"Semua pembohong..."

Apa kepalsuan ini yang selama ini ia lindungi.

Tawa palsu, semua palsu—bahkan semua yang ia inginkan semua palsu.

Kelas 5 adalah akhir dari segalanya. Tetsuragi yang biasanya ramah—kini menjadi dingin seketika bisa berubah lagi jadi ramah.

Ya... saat itu adalah hari kebangkitan 'Shura.'

Gadis malang yang kini menjadi penderita DID—atau istilahnya Dissasosiative Identity Disorder itu cenderung lebih suka menyndiri.

Gadis yang selalu ceria itu kini malah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berinteraksi.

Ia yang memang malu ketika bertemu orang lain malah semakin parah—ia bahkan sering di marahi Ibunya karena semakin susah berbicara.

Gadis ini autis—namun karena kemampuan akademiknya yang tinggi—ia bisa bersekolah di sekolah normal—keberuntungan yang sangat pas disaat ia

yang berkebutuhan khusus bisa sekolah di sekolah normal.

Hanya karena itu—ia kadang hanya bermain sendiri.

 _[Salam kenal Tetsuragi—namaku Shura.]_

"Eh?" gadis berusia 11 tahun itu melihat sekeliling—siapa yang berbicara.

Apa hantu?

 _[Kau jangan takut... aku adalah kamu...]_

Gadis itu terdiam, ia tidak kembali melihat ke sekeliling—karena ia percaya itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

 _[Apa kau bosan? Dengan semua kepalsuan yang di keluarkan oleh orang-orang terdekatmu? Mereka memuakkan bukan?]_

 _[Kau tidak ingin dibohongi kembali bukan... kalau begitu..]_

Suara itu berhenti sejenak, lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak terduga.

 _[Ayo... kita_ ** _bertukar tempat._** _]_

Gadis itu sempat kehilangan ingatannya saat kecil, ia tidak melupakan orang-orang seperti pada hilang ingatan pada umumnya—yang ia lupakan adalah

hal-hal yang dilakukannya saat kecil dan—yang ia ingat, ia membenci sekolah—bukan ia membenci orang-orang yang ada si sekolah.

Itu palsu... kata-kata yang kini sudah terekam—ya Tetsuragi bisa dibilang ramah terpada orang lain—dia masih bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Namun itu bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya—itu hanyalah bualannya saja—ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan 'kepalsuan' tersebut—selama ia masih menyembunyikan soal penyakit 'kepribadian gandanya' pada orang tuanya—semuanya beres.

Kini sekolah bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan—ia hanya berangkat ke sekolah hanya untuk menjaga citra orang tuanya saja.

Impian? Tentu saja ia punya.

Gadis ini dulu bercita-cita sebagai dokter.

Semua anak dulu bercita-cita seperti itu bukan.

Berkelahi?

Ah... iya Tetsuragi pernah berkelahi dua kali—yang pertama sih bukan berkelahi tapi di keroyok—tangannya di pegang dua lelaki sementara laki-laki yang lain menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

Sementara yang kedua.

"Kalau kau marah pakai kata-kata juga donk! Jangan pakai kekerasan." Tetsuragi mendorong gadis itu pelan—ia tahu ia yang salah, namun kata-kata harus di balas kata-kata bukan?

Ia memojokkan gadis itu, ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi—dan ketika kepalan tangan itu meluncur—seseorang menghentikan tinju Tetsuragi yang tinggal seinchi saja mengenai wajah sang gadis.

"Sudah—kita udah mau lulus—jangan berantem." Kata pemuda itu menghentikan Tetsuragi, ia memilih pergi dari tempat itu.

Waktu berlalu—sampai akirnya ia masuk sekolah menengah—semenjak lulus SD ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan teman-temannya dulu saat SD—ia melupakannya.

Untuk apa diingat? Ia tidak pernah mau bertemu mereka—meski ia masuk di sekolah dimana rata-rata teman satu Sdnya pula bersekolah ditempat ibunya mengajar tersebut.

"Hei Tetsu—sini deh!" ia menghampiri Ibunya yang memanggilnya—ia sedang dalam masa orientasi saat itu—bukan berarti ia manja sampai ditungguin, hanya kebetulan saja Ibunya jadi panitia penerimaan siswa baru.

Di depannya ada sosok gadis bersama ibunya. Gadis itu menatap Tetsuragi dengan tatapan yang dingin—yang dibalas tatapan yang sama oleh Tetsuragi.

Dan saat itu—

"Saat itu aku—" ia melihat Kaizen yang tertidur—mungkin ia tidak mendengar cerita Tetsuragi, jujur ia sedikit kesal—namun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia beranjak meninggalkan Kaizen—menuju kamar mandi lalu membersihkan tubuhnya.

Ia memegangi dadanya—menceritakan semuanya entah kenapa membuat dadanya sakit—ia tidak memiliki penyakit yang berhubungan dengan jantung, ataupun asma, namun entah kenapa, rasanya sakit.

Tidak mengeluarkan darah—namun rasanya sangat sakit #apaini

Ia terdiam di bawah guyuran shower masih memegangi dadanya—ia selalu bisa menutupi rasa sakitnya di depan semua orang.

Apa kali ini ia bisa?

Ia keluar dengan seragam kerjanya—ia akan bekerja hari ini, ia melihat Kaizen yang kini terduduk.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya kan?" Tetsuragi tahu betul bahwa gadis ini tidak tertidur.

"Eum..."

"Tapi belum semua sih... yah... terutama soal Alter Egomu itu."

"Aku baru tahu kalau itu alter ego 1 tahun yang lalu—"

"Sementara dia sudah ada sejak enam tahun yang lalu?! Serius..." Tetsuragi berjalan keluar dari apartment, meninggalkan Kaizen yang menyusulnya di belakang.

"Hoi! Kau dengar tidak! Hoi!"

 **3 Februari 2015**

 **Raira Gakuen.**

Semenjak bolosnya dia ketahuan Kaizen dan Simon—ia harus pergi ke sekolah—ia memasuki kelasnya.

"Tetsu-chan ohayo~" Kida mengampiri gadis berambut raven itu.

"Ohayo, Masaomi-kun." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kamu... sudah sekolah... kembali ya—Tetsuragi-san... _yokatta_ " Kali ini kata-kata keluar dari Sonohara Anri.

"Iya... Sonohara-kun." Sudah berupa kebiasaan bagi Tetsuragi untuk memanggil seseorang dengan _suffix –kun_ meski yang diajak bicara adalah gadis.

Ia memilih untuk tidak bolos—ia tidak ingin hanya menjadi beban bagi orang lain.

Sepanjang istirahat ia gunakan untuk belajar—toh nggak ada sahabat yang bisa dia ajak bicara—sampai akhirnya ia bertemu sosok itu.

"Hai senpai.."

Kuronuma Aoba—gadis ini terdiam menatap sosok Aoba yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kulihat senpai memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Heiwajima Shizuo—dan pintar mencari informasi seperti Orihara Izaya... hmm."

"Apa maumu..." ia menatap Aoba dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kau ingin bergabung dengan kami.. Blue Square?"

Gadis itu terdiam—

Kejadian yang selanjutnya adalah kejadian yang tak terduga.

3 Februari 2015.

Tetsuragi menatap Bracelete biru—lambang ia telah menjadi anggota Blue Square—ia tahu ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi—ia berjalan menuju Russian Sushi bersama Kuronuma Aoba.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku sampai sini—Kuronuma-kun." Tanya Tetsuragi sambil menatap Aoba yang sedari tadi membuntutinya.

"Tidak apa-apa senpai, nee... kau tau Pierrot? Kau harus hati-hati dengannya, atau dia akan membunuhmu." Kuronuma berjalan menjauh dari Russian Sushi.

"Ah~ Okaeri Tetsu- _chan_!" ia mengabaikan Kuronuma lalu berjalan mendekati Kaizen yang ada disana.

"Tadaima..."

 **Somewhere.**

"Pierrot itu... ah jadi itu sahabatnya—bagaimana kalau kita culik saja dia." Seseorang menggunakan teropongnya menatap Kaizen yang berbincang-bincang dengan Tetsuragi.

-no one in chatroom-

-no one in chatroom-

-no one in chatroom-

-no one in chatroom-

-Kanra Has joined the chat-

-LadyKiller has Joined the chat-

[Kanra] Konbanwa~

[LadyKiller] Konbanwa.

(Private Mode) [Kanra] Kuharap kau berhati-hati

(Private Mode) [Kanra] Seseorang mengincar temanmu.

(Private Mode) [Kanra] yah... hanya itu saja yang bisa kukatakan.

(Private Mode) [Kanra] selamat sore.

(Private Mode) [Kanra] Pierrot.

Gadis itu terdiam—bagaimana bisa—Izaya tahu.

Kalau gadis itu adalah Pierrot itu.

 **3 Februari 2015.**

"Nee... kau mau makan apa hari ini Tetsu- _chan_?" Tetsuragi menatap Kaizen dengan tatapan tembok seperti biasa—seperti ia menjaga imagenya

sebagai Inaho di dunia nyata.

"Terserah kau saja—namun kalau boleh aku mau Spaghetti." Kata gadis itu—ia masih mengingat kata-kata Izaya di chatroom tadi.

Apa sesuatu akabn terjadi pada gadis yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya... ja~" ia hanya menatap punggung Kaizen yang menjauh lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Aku harus mengikutinya." Gadis itu memakai bootsnya lalu keluar—ia memakai rok hitam dengan rantai yang menghiasi salah satu sudutnya dan

tanktop putih—ia mengambil mantel yang ia beli di Shinjuku dua hari yang lalu. tak lupa ia membawa pedangnya

"Kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu..." ia adalah orang yang ahli menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Ia terus mengikuti Kaizen sampai akhirnya ia kehilangan jejak atas gadis itu—tidak lebih tepatnya—seseorang menarik gadis itu lalu mengajaknya menjauh.

Ia seseoranh yang menarik tangan Tetsu tak lain tak bukan Kuronuma Aoba.

"Kau mau kemana senpai? Dengan membawa pedang?" ia menatap Kuronuma dengan tatapan 'aku ada urusan'

"Ah... maaf." Tetsuragi kembali menuju tempat ia menguntit—sudah tidak ada Kaizen disana.

 _Hey Hey samurai heart!_

 _Hey hey samurai heart!_

Lagu 'Samurai Heart (Some Like it Hot!)' mengalun dari handphone Tetsuragi—ia menatap handphonenya.

Private Number.

Ia mengangkat telephonenya.

"Moshi-moshi."

 _"Moshi-moshi pierrot-san."_

"Anda siapa?" Tetsuragi bertanya dengan nada dingin.

 _"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami... yang perlu kau tahu adalah... ini, kami telah menculik temanmu. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya—temui kami_

 _di..."_ Tetsuragi kaget mendengar kata-kata itu, ia langsung berlari—mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia buta arah.

"Woah! Senpai!" sementara Aoba hanya terdiam setelah tidak bisa menghentikan senpainya itu.

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya gadis itu tiba di sebuah gudang, ia memakai topengnya.

Ia tidak dibayar untuk melakukan hal ini—namun hal yang kini ia cari lebih berharga daripada ratusan ataupun ribuan triliun yen—tidak poundstrenling sekalipun.

"... 'Dia' ada dimana?"

"Kami tidak bisa menjawabnya—" ia berhenti bicara saat merasakan lehernya terpotong.

"Waktu menjawabmu habis..." Tetsuragi mengabaikan pria yang kepalanya telah terpisah dari badanya. Pria-pria lainnya spontan langsung menghadapi

Tetsuragi dengan berbagai macam senjata.

Namun, sekilas Tetsuragi menebas mereka satu-satu.

"Kalian tidak akan menang melawan pembunuh jika kalian mengunakan sejata dengan setengah hati."

Sejujurnya baru kali ini ia membunuh—ia baru menjadi pembunuh bayaran saat berpikir bagaimana caranya mencari uang tambahan. Ya

Awal ia menjadi pembunuh bayaran adalah tanggal 1 Februari, awal ia mulai membolos.

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja—apapun yang berhubungan dengan pelayanan ataupun pariwisata tanpa Kai- _kun._ Tapi aku berniat merahasiakan ini darinya." Gadis itu berjalan di sekitar Ikebukuro ketika ia melihat seorang pria yang terdiam sambil menatap gadis yang tengah pingsan.

"Kau sedang apa?" pemuda itu kaget melihat Tetsuragi yang kini berdiri di belakanngnya ini.

"Pembunuhkah? Tapi gadis ini masih hidup—kau tidak ingin membunuhnya."

Tetsuragi menatap pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhnya—dia keponakanku."

"Dalam dunia pembunuhan—semua bisa terjadi. Bunuh... meski ia adalah saudaramu—anggota keluargamu ataupun orang yang kau cintai sekalipun."

Saat itu Tetsuragi tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan.

"Atau kau ingin aku membunuhnya tapi bayarannya 75% untukku." Katanya lagi.

Tetsuragi tidak pernah berpikir—apa yang saat itu ia lakukan membawa orang yang tidak ada hubungannya—terseret dalam bahaya.

"Kau bunuh saja dia! Kau boleh ambil 100% bayarannya!" pemuda itu meninggalkan gang itu dengan Tetsuragi—ia menatap topeng badut yang ada di tong sampah ia lalu mengambil pisau lipat—ia belum membeli pedangnya, ia lalu menusuk jantung gadis itu lalu meninggalkanya—setelah memasukan uang yang ia terima ke tasnya—lalu membawanya ke bank. Untuk di tabung.

"Dari mana kau menandapat uang sebanyak ini?" tanya petugas bank.

"Ini uang ayahku..." bohongnya—

"Ayahku terlalu bodoh untuk memberiku uang dalam bentuk tunai begini... aku ingin di buatkan tabungan beserta kartu atm."

"Baik akan segera kami laksanakan."

Crash!

Ia mengakhiri hidup semua penculik dengan beberapa kali tebasan. Ia lalu menghampiri gadis yang terikat dikursi di dekatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gadis itu terdiam menatap Tetsuragi—pandangannya jatuh pada Katana milik Tetsuragi.

Dia terdiam—bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal ini.

Ia baru saja memperlihatkan kenyataan bahwa ia seorang pembunuh—pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"T—tetsu- _chan_?" Tetsuragi terdiam.

Gadis itu takut—Tetsuragi sadar akan hal itu. Bagaiana bisa orang yang selalu tenang ternyata seorang pembunuh bayaran—wajar ia ketakutan.

" _Gomenasai,_ aku akan pergi." Ia meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Tetsu- _chan_ , kau mau makan apa malam ini?" Tetsuragi terdiam lalu berbalik—menatap gadis berambut hitam dan bermata coklat tersebut yang kini tersenyum.

"Kau tidak takut...padaku?" tanya Tetsuragi—gadis itu terdiam.

"Aku tidak ingin berbohong dengan berkata aku tidak takut—tapi kau melakukan ini demi menolongku bukan." Gadis itu menghampiri Tetsu—setelah sebelumnya ikatannya sudah dilepas.

"Hehe~ ayo kita makan sepuasnya!" Seru gadis itu merangkul pundak Tetsu lalu pergi dari gudang itu.

-iii===

 **3 Februari 2015**

 **12\. 30 PM**

Tetsuragi mengambil pisau lipat yang ada di laci perlahan, sesekali ia melihat ranjang memastikan bahwa, teman sekamarnya ini telah tidur.

"Huh... _gomen..._ "

Sudah tidak ada jalan kembali lagi bagi gadis itu.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar—tak lupa ia memasang topeng badutnya, begitu ia ingin membuka pintu.

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini?" sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya

[TBC]

2.3k jari gue kriting ngetik 2.3k dalam waktu beberapa jam... ahahahahaha Kako hen macam apa ini :""""D ah tidak sekarang sudah 2.4k

Ja Chapter 06 Yoroshiku gue publish sekarang karena gue ga bisa on sering-sering


	6. Chapter 6

3 Februari 2015

00.30

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. Tetsuragi membalikkan badannya, melihat jelas Kai yang terbangun dari tidurnya, atau mungkin memang gadis itu tak tidur, menunggu Tetsuragi menyelinap keluar apartement mereka saat dia sedang terlelap.

"Bukan urusanmu." Itulah jawaban yang terlontar dari sang Pierrot.

 **We are HERE!**

 **Durarara © Narita Ryohgo**

 **We Are Here © Katsumoto Kaizen x Kuroko Tetsuragi**

 **Genre: Shoujo-ai, Humor, Friendship.**

 **Chapter 6 : Lemah.**

4 Februari 2015

18.30

 _Apartement_

" _Tadaima_."

Suara itu membuat tubuh Kaizen menegak seketika. Berlarian kecil menuju pintu depan, menyambut Tetsuragi yang baru pulang.

" _Okaeri_." ucapnya. "Kau pulang terlambat hari ini, makan malamnya sudah siap, _lho_!" lanjutnya.

Tetsuragi mengangguk. Mengikuti Kaizen menuju ruang makan—semua berjalan normal seperti biasa. Obrolan ringan sere hari.

"Kai- _kun_ , ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya begitu menyadari beberapa luka memar di wajah gadis yang kini tengah mengambilkan semangkuk nasi untuknya.

Terlihat pula beberapa perban di lengannya. Seingat Tetsuragi, para penculik yang menculik gadis itu belum sempat menorehkan luka seinci pun pada tubuhnya.

"Kau berkelahi?" tebaknya.

 _Deg_

Jelas terlihat kegugupan tercipta di wajah Kai.

Dia menghela napas pelan. "Bicara apa apa kau, Tetsu- _chan_? Aku tak pernah terlibat perkelahian apapun tau." Ujarnya.

Senyumnya terkembang sembari tangannya menyerahkan semangkuk berisi nasi kepada Tetsuragi. Namun, tetap saja gadis yang kini bekerja sebagai Peirrot atau pembunuh bayaran itu merasa perlu menyelidiki.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, 5 Februari 2015

05.00

Apartement

Pagi hari berjalan seperti biasa, kecuali Kaizen yang berangkat bekerja _agak_ pagi. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya _terlalu_ pagi.

" _Ittekimasu_!" ujarnya menutup pintu apartement.

Meninggalkan Tetsuragi di depan meja makannya. Iris coklat kemerahannya melirik jam dinding—masih menunjuk angka lima pagi. Biasanya kan dia berangkat kerja jam 8.

Bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya, Tetsuragi pun membuntuti.

.

.

.

 _18 jam yang lalu_ , 4 Februari 2015

11.00

Russian Sushi

"Hah…"

Helaan napas berulang kali terdengar dari seorang gadis pegawai Russian Sushi. Duduk termenung di salah satu kursi pengunjung. Dari ujung matanya dapat ia lihat Simon sedang mengantarkan sushi pesanan pelanggan, namun otak gadis itu kini sedang melayang kemana-mana. Lebih tepatnya pada kejadian kemarin malam. Insiden penculikannya dimana untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya melihat bagaimana manusia dibunuh dengan sebegitu mudahnya.

Takut.

Sudah pasti.

Dia hanya seorang gadis biasa. Tinggal di keluarga biasa kini harus terjun di dunia anime seperti ini. Helaan napas kembali terulang. Semenjak saat itu pula dia belum mengobrol banyak dengan Tetsuragi. Pada Tetsuragi dia tidak terlalu takut, hanya masih trauma.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumamnya mengacak rambut, bertepatan saat masuknya seorang pemuda tak asing menurutnya.

Iris kecoklatannya langsung membulat melihat ke arah pintu—yang barusan dibuka.

"Hei, itu kan Hanejima Yuhei!" jerit seorang pelanggan wanita.

Mengundang beberapa wanita lain di sana untuk melihat seorang aktor naik daun kala itu. Namun, mereka tak berani mendekat karena di samping Yuhei tampak seorang gadis cantik—yap. Dia adalah Hijiribe Ruri. Walau hanya sedikit orang tahu bahwa Yuhei adalah adik Shizuo, namun kaizen mengetahuinya.

Tentu saja. Dia kan sudah menonton di anime.

Kembali pada Yuhei, aktor muda pemeran Carmilia Saizo itu tampak hendak keluar dari Russian Sushi setelah membeli beberapa potong sushi bersama Ruri.

Buru-buru Kaizen mengejarnya. Dia mencegat saat Yuhei sudah berada di luar toko dan hendak memasuki mobilnya.

"Tunggu!" teriaknya seketika menghentikan sepasang artis itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Yuhei spontanitas, menatap selembar kertas serta bulpoin di tangan kanan Kai. Ruri ikut melhatnya.

"Hanya fans." Jawabnya singkat, "Bo-boleh minta tanda tangan kalian berdua?"

Mereka saling pandang sebentar. "Baiklah."

Gadis itu tersenyum girang mendengar jawaban Yuhei, nyaris melupakan helaan napas beratnya tadi.

"Kau kolektor tanda tangan, ya?" tebak pemuda itu.

Kaizen hanya tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangan pada mobil merah cerah yang melaju meninggalkan Russian Sushi.

Mendesah pasrah menatap tanda tangan yang barusan ia dapatkan, "Harusnya tanda tangan ini bergabung dengan koleksiku yang lain. Sayangnya tasku masih dibawa Izaya." Gumamnya mengingat kembali kejadian pertama kali dia terlempar ke dunia ini, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

.

.

.

" _Otsukaresama_ _deshita_ ~" ucap gadis itu membungkuk pada kedua orang pengisi Russian Sushi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kaizen, semoga cepat sampai rumah."

" _Hai'_!"

Dia berjalan keluar, mengecek sebentar handphonenya. Jam 3 sore. Sepertinya dia sedang beruntung ini masih belum terlalu larut untuk pulang.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

.

.

.

Kaki gadis itu melangkah, melewati lalu lalang manusia, mengitari berbagai bangunan yang tertangkap oleh iris coklatnya. Sesekali berdecak kagum pada lingkungan barunya—salah satu kota Jepang tempat ia berpijak saat ini, Ikebukuro. Jelas jauh berbeda dari tempat asalnya.

Kaizen berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan menjulang tinggi, dia pernah melihat tempat ini saat menonton anime favoritnya, sekaligus tempat salah satu karakter favoritnya.

Orihara Izaya membuka pintu apartemennya setelah mendengar bunyi ketukan secara berulang. Tak terlalu terkejut melihat pemandangan seorang gadis di depan pintunya saat ini. Mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berhoddie serta celana pendek selutut, rambut acak serta raut wajah muram. Jelas bahwa gadis itu memiliki sebuah masalah yang tak dapat ia selesaikan sendiri.

Izaya mengetahui hal itu, dia juga mengetahui bahwa gadis itu dan temannya—Tetsuragi bukanlah orang biasa seperti manusia-manusia yang ia cintai. Mereka mungkin berasal dari dunia atau bahkan dimensi yang berbeda dengannya. Tapi siapa tahu mereka dapat menemaninya bersenang-senang beberapa waktu ke depan, karenanya dia mempersilahkan gadis itu memasuki apartementnya.

Kaizen menurut memasuki ruangan itu. Tak menyangka dia bisa masuk ke tempat tinggal Orihara Izaya dengan mudah dan sopan seperti ini. Di dalam persis seperti yang sering dia lihat melalui layar kaca. Gadis itu memilih duduk di salah satu sofa, melihat pemilik apartement yang berjalan menuju kursi putar favoritnya.

"Kau ingin kopi?" tawarnya berbasa-basi.

"Tidak, terima kasih—tapi maksud kedatanganku ke sini karena—"

Kaizen terdiam saat melihat Izaya menaruh sebuah tas persegi kecil slempang seukuran buku di atas meja kerjanya.

"Koleksimu, bukan?" tanya sang informan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman.

Bila saat ini Kaizen dalam mood bagus sudah pasti tak akan dapat menahan jeritan histeris. Dia mengangguk, berjalan menuju meja kerja Izaya. "Apa kau melihat isinya?"

"Beberapa doujin, beberapa disk berisi video tak senonoh dan tanda pengenal. Kau adalah seorang _fujoshi_ , Katsumoto Kaizen- _san_."

Sang informan memutar bola matanya diikuti helaan napas seolah bosan. Mau tak mau hal itu justru membuat Kaizen tak tahan untuk tersenyum.

"Itu artinya kau melihat isinya? Bagaimana menurutmu dengan doujin berjudul—"

"—Sangat membosankan." Potong Izaya, kelihatan jelas bahwa dia sangat kesal dan hanya Kaizen yang tahu mengapa.

"Lebih baik kau berhati-hati pada temanmu itu, Tetsuragi Kuroko adalah Peirrot."

Kaizen terdiam. Dia pernah mendengar tentang 'Peirrot' saat chat dalam situs Dollars dan ia rasa jika Peirrot merupakan sebutan Tetsuragi ketika dalam mode pembunuh bayaran.

Kai segera mengambil tasnya. " _Arigatou_ atas informasinya."

Izaya tersenyum, "Datanglah ke sebuah dojo dimana adikku berlatih. Kau pasti tahu letaknya tanpa harus kuberi tahu."

Kaizen menutup pintu apartement sang informan.

Dojo? Jelas dia tahu dimana letak tempat itu, tapi untuk apa dia ke sana?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan serupa terus berputar di otaknya.

Tanpa sadar langkah kakinya sudah berhenti, tepat beberapa meter di depannya terlihat sebuah dojo.

Ia menyapu pandang daerah sekitar, tampak seorang anak perempuan keluar dari dojo, dia mungkin seusia adiknya yang ada entah dimana saat ini. Seorang pria berpakaian jas serta mobil mewah dapat Kai tebak bahwa mereka adalah bagian dari sebuah grup yakuza—Awakusu jika dia tak salah ingat. Itu artinya gadis kecil yang tadi adalah Akane. Tak beberapa lama, dua orang gadis kembar melambaikan tangan menatap kepergian mobil Akane yang semakin menjauhi tempat itu.

"Anoh... kalian Kururi dan Mairu?" Tanya Kai begitu mobil tadi sudah menghilang melewati tikungan.

Kedua saudara kembar itu seketika menoleh. Satu berwajah datar dan kalem - Kururi, sedang satunya terlihat hiper - Mairu. Pakaian mereka pun kontras dari sifat mereka, persis seperti yang pernah Kai lihat.

"Kau pasti Katsumoto Kaizen- _san_?"

Mairu memberikan cengiran, menarik lengan Kaizen memasuki dojo. "Iza- _nii_ sudah menelpon kami beberapa menit lalu. Lagipula Sei shou juga sudah pulang, kita bisa menggunakan dojo sepuasnya!"

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kai saat dirinya memasuki sebuah ruang dojo yang luas berlantai kayu dan beberapa mantras pelindung tertata rapi di lantai tengah.

Dari samping Kururi membantunya melepas tas, sedangkan Mairu sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya masih lengkap dengan pakaian seragam setelan warna putih serta sebuah kacamata mungil di hidungnya. Gadis itu memperlihatkan sebuah kuda-kuda yang tak Kaizen mengerti maknanya—yang jelas bahwa itu adalah pose siap bertarung.

"Majulah. Serang aku dari manapun." Ujar Mairu.

Kaizen melirik ke samping, tampak Kururi mengangguk seperti memberikan semangat. Menghirup napas dalam, Kai akhirnya menatap Mairu di depannya, sorot matanya kini serius. Jika ini adalah hal yang sudah direncanakan Izaya, dia tak mau ikut ambil bagian dalam rencana sang informan pecinta manusia itu, namun kali ini dia tak bisa mundur lagi. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang, berlari ke arah gadis itu—bersiap menyerang sesuai dengan pengetahuan bertarung yang ia miliki saat menonton anime(?) dan—

—BRUK.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup sampai di sini saja."

Mairu membersihkan kacamata dan seragamnya, irisnya bergulir pada seorang gadis di tengah ruangan. Merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai kayu berlapis mantras putih, menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan. Napasnya masih terengah, tampak pula beberapa lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya setelah terkena bantingan berkali-kali dari gadis bermegane.

"Kai… _san_ …bisa…bangun?"

Kururi menawarkan uluran tangan dan minuman dingin.

" _Kuso_. Apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini?" rancu gadis itu tak jelas.

Dia kalah. Bahkan oleh orang yang lebih muda darinya. Merasa menyesal pada hidupnya yang tak berguna selama ini. Sekarang dia sadar betul dimana posisinya. Dia sangat lemah. Jika begini, dia hanya akan menjadi beban bagi Tetsuragi seperti kemarin. Insiden penculikannya itu benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Takut bila hal itu kembali terulang, mungkin kemarin dia beruntung Tetsuragi menyelamatkannya tepat waktu, tapi keberuntungan tak mungkin akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Daijobu_?"

Terlihat Kururi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kai dengan wajah bingung. Tangannya masih terulur. Kai segera bangun, menepis semua pikiran aneh dari otaknya.

"Tapi Kai- _san_ belum pernah berkelahi, ya? Hmm… sepertinya merepotkan."

Mairu merapikan barang-barangnya, bersiap pulang. "Kalau begitu besok datang ke sini lagi saja, akan kuberikan jadwal latihan dasar. Setelah itu kita bisa berlatih bersama jam 3 sorenya."

"Anoh, maaf merepotkan."

" _Daijobu_ , _daijobu_. Ah, tapi sepertinya kau memiliki barang bagus di dalam tasmu itu, Kaizen?"

Seketika Kai menoleh kea rah kururi—membongkar isi tasnya dan menemukan secarik kertas di sana. Itu adalah.

"Tanda tangan Hanejima Yuhei?"

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan pulang menuju apartementnya. Seluruh badannya terasa nyeri, berlari jarak jauh saja dia selalu diurutan paling bontot, apalagi beradu pukul dengan anak dojo. Tak habis pikir kenapa dia mau saja menuruti apa yang Izaya pesan tadi sore.

Kaizen berjalan melewati trotoar. Mengamati orang-orang di sekitarnya, tangan kanannya menggenggam plastik berisi makan malamnya dan Tetsuragi. Ia harap Tetsu belum sampai di apartement saat ini karena dia belum menyiapkan apapun di meja makan—

—Bruaakk

Terkejut saat melihat sebuah papan jalan meluncur tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dia sempat melihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang, tanpa pikir panjang lantas mengejarnya—Heiwajima Shizuo, manusia terkuat di Ikebukuro.

Shizuo menatap heran seorang gadis yang sedang menundukkan kepala tepat di hadapannya. Tak ada satu pun dari keduanya angkat suara. Shizuo masih berdiri tegap menghirup rokok setelah beberapa menit lalu membabat habis berandal jalanan-yang mengeroyoknya. Sedangkan gadis itu—Kaizen Katsumoto masih membungkukkan badan—entah apa mau gadis itu.

" _Gomenasai_." Ucapnya setelah mengalami fase krik-krik beberapa menit karena Shizuo juga tak kunjung memulai percakapan.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

"Anoh, beberapa hari yang lalu temanku menikammu tanpa alasan."

"Hm. Maaf, sepertinya aku sudah lupa."

Shizuo masih saja menghisap rokok, berkali-kali dia menoleh ke kanan lalu kiri, kemudian kanan lagi—jelas terlihat kalau dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

" _Anoo_ , boleh aku bertanya." ucapnya dengan sedikit jeda, "Apakah ada cara menjadi kuat sepertimu?"

Sejenak tak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu. Kaizen berjengit.

"Menjadi kuat tidak seperti bayanganmu."

"Tapi kalau lemah aku hanya akan menjadi beban temanku. Aku tak mungkin menyusahkan Tetsuragi terus menerus." Ia menundukkan kepala.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi tak ada yang namanya kekuatan instant." Kaizen terdiam.

Sebuah tepukan singkat menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Shizuo berjalan menjauhi tempat mereka berada.

"Yo. Shizuo."

Beberapa meter dari tempat Kai berdiri, terlihat seorang pria berambut ikal berkacamata gelap —Tom Tanaka dan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang berwajah datar—Varona.

Iris kecoklatan Kai menatap kepergian mereka bertiga. Dia mengacak rambut kesal. Sepertinya dia salah memilih orang untuk bertanya, tapi ada benarnya juga apa yang Shizuo katakan.

 _'Tak ada kekuatan instant'_.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu berlatih lebih giat saja!" Ujarnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Tak sengaja melihat jam tangan, "Akh! Sudah jam 6, Tetsu- _chan_ mungkin sudah pulang?" Gadis itu segera berlari menuju apartementnya.

.

.

.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang, 5 Februari 2015

Pukul 05.40

Kaizen menghentikan laju larinya ketika sudah tiba di depan dojo tempatnya berlatih kemarin. Di sana sudah ada Kururi dan Mairu.

Kururi terlihat melambaikan tangan, wajahnya kalem, berbeda dengan Mairu yang mengucek mata, kadang menguap kantuk.

"Maaf kalian sudah lama menunggu, ya?"

"Tidak... ini... jadwal latihan..." Kururi memberikan secarik kertas, Kaizen menerimanya.

"Ugh, di sini sangat dingin. Kuru- _nee_ , ayo kita cepat pulang." Mairu kini memeluk kakak kembarnya.

" _Arigatou_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Mereka akhirnya berpisah. Kai pergi ke Russian Sushi, sedangkan si kembar Orihara pergi bersiap ke sekolah mereka.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu, seorang gadis sejak tadi mengawasi—Tetsuragi. Dia melihat papan nama dojo tersebut dalam wajah datar, mempertahankan gelar Inaho dunia nyatanya. Membalik badan, dia juga ada kegiatan hari ini, yaitu sekolah. Jam masih menunjuk pukul enam pagi, sepertinya dia berangkat terlalu pagi hari ini.

.

.

.

 _Oke. Chap 6 selesai-entah kenapa, saya gak nemu ide enghh. Dasarnya aja gak terlalu bakat bikin cerita action #plak_

 _Yah, jadilah begini _"_

 _Hehe, chap 7 yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Tetsu-chan._

 _Nb : Entah kenapa aku merasa Kai makin lama makin menguke, semoga hanya perasaanku saja._


	7. Chapter 7

**6 February 2015**

 **Sendai, Tokyo**

 **02:30 AM**

Gadis itu melihat mayat yang ada di depannya—dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Kenapa ia menjadi pembunuh?

Ya semua orang juga tahu—ini bukanlah profesi yang cocok bagi gadis SMA seperti Tetsuragi.

Itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah.

Juga bukan pekerjaan yang aman.

Ia bahkan telah membahayakan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Ia memasukan katananya ke sarungnya—lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **We Are Here!**

 **Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo**

 **We Are Here © Kaizen Katsumoto x Kuroko Tetsuragi.**

 **Genre: Shounen-ai eh salah Shoujo-ai, Friendship, Psychological, Action, Supernatural**

 **Chapter 07: Why?**

 **Ikebukuro**

 **Apartment**

 **6 February 2015.**

 **07\. 15 AM**

Kenapa ia selalu menyelinap malam-malam?

Kenapa ia selalu masuk secara diam-diam di pagi hari?

Ah, benar—dia adalah pembunuh—yang di juluki Pierrot—namun ada juga yang menyebutnya 'The Clown'

Ia memakai seragam Raira Gakuen—lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan—dimana sesosok gadis telah menunggunya.

"Kau lama sekali, Tetsu- _chan_ ~" kata gadis itu—Kaizen Katsumoto, sementara Tetsuragi tidak merespon kata-kata Kaizen tadi—pikirannya melayang pada percakapan antara gadis itu dengan si kembar Orihara—yang notabenenya adalah adik kelasnya.

'Kai- _kun_ berniat untuk bela diri?' bukan berarti ia tidak mengijinkan gadis itu belajar bela diri.

Lebih tepatnya ia tidak punya hak untuk melakukannya—lagipula dia bukan siapa-siapanya.

Hanya teman yang kebetulan terperangkap di dunia yang sama.

"Kau kenapa, Tetsu- _chan_?" Ia sedikit tersentak melihat sebuah tangan yang melambai-lambai ke arah kamera—err salah di depan Tetsuragi.

"Tidak... bukan apa-apa." Ia kembali makan dengan tenang sebelum suara bel pintu berbunyi.

" _Senpai_ —ini aku~" Kaizen mengerutkan keningnya pelan—ia tahu betul suara itu.

Dan satu hal yang membuat Kaizen bingung—sejak kapan gadis di depannya ini memakai gelang biru di tangan kirinya.

Ya itu bukan urusannya sih, hanya saja saat itu Kaizen berpikir—bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

Apa Tetsuragi anggota Blue Square?

"Itu Kuronuma- _kun_ , kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu— _jaa mata_." Tetsuragi meningalkan Kaizen yang masih terduduk—dan makanan yang tersisa.

"Oi Tetsu- _chan_ sarapanmu masih ba—" namun gadis berseragam itu malah keburu pergi.

"Hah... dia bahkan tidak menghabiskan sepertiga dari sarapannya." gadis itu menghela napas lalu membersihkan alat makan sebelum bersiap-siap berangkat kerja. Namun ia menyempatkan diri memeriksa tempat tidur sekali lagi.

Ada wig pink, katana dan

Ah apa penutup kepala dengan model hiu berwarna biru langit ini?

Namun justru benda itu yang membuat Kaizen terpaku.

Karena benda itu—adalah benda yang selalu di pakai oleh anggota Blue Squares

Sementara itu.

" _Nee, senpai_." Tetsuragi tidak merespon panggilan dari Kuronuma Aoba—ia tetap berjalan dan berjalan.

" _Senpai_?"

"Oi... kau mendengarkan ku kan _Sen_ —"

"Diamlah, Kuronuma- _kun_." Dan satu kata yang terdengar dingin dan tajam sukses membungkamkan pendiri Blue Square ini.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan dengan hening, tak ada satupun yang berniat berbicara.

Baik Kuronuma Aoba—maupun Kuroko Tetsuragi.

Gadis bermarga Kuroko itu hanya menatap punggung Kuronuma yang berada di depannya.

Kenapa.

Kenapa ia meng-iya-kan ajakan pemuda yang ada di depannya ini.

Kenapa ia malah bergabung dengan blue squares?

Kenapa—ia malah mengambil keputusan yang mungkin akan kembali membahayakan Kaizen.

Kenapa gadis ini memiliki pemikiran yang pendek?

Kenapa ia tidak pernah berpikir sebelum bertindak?

Gadis ini memasuki kelasnya—dengan tampang yang sangat datar—mengabaikan orang-orang yang menyapanya.

" _Ohayou~_ Tetsu- _chan~_ " Gadis itu melirik Kida Masaomi yang menyapanya—disampingnya ada Ryuugamine Mikado.

" _Ohayo Gozaimasu,_ Kuroko- _san_."

" _Ohayo,_ Ryuugamine- _kun,_ Kida- _kun._ " Sapa gadis itu dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa—tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Hanya suara guru yang memberi penjelasan saja yang terdengar di kelas itu—

sesekali Tetsuragi menegok ke arah jendela, melihat ranting Sakura yang kosong karena belum musimnya bunga sakura mekar.

Bel Istirahat berbunyi—semua siswa bergegas merapihkan buku mereka, begitupula dengan Tetsuragi.

" _Nee~_ Tetsu- _chan~_ mau makan bareng di atap?" ia menatap Kida Masaomi, Ryuugamine Mikado dan Sonohara Anri yang kini berdiri di sebelah bangkunya, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya kecil, lalu mereka berempat keluar dari kelas menuju atap.

"Gelangnya... bagus... dari siapa—ah maaf, aku bertanya yang aneh-aneh..." Tetsuragi menatap Anri yang gelagapan.

"Seseorang membelikannya padaku." Jawab gadis itu tenang—tanpa peduli pada sang pemberi pertanyaan yang gelalapan.

"Oh begitu..." kata Anri lagi, ia menatap Tetsuragi yang kini memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memanas.

Tunggu dulu—Tetsuragi kini terdiam—yang memberikan gelang ini kan Kuronuma Aoba.

Apa jangan-jangan Tetsuragi menyukai Kuronuma Aoba?

Tidak mungkin. Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

-there's no one in chatroom-

-there's no one in chatroom-

-there's no one in chatroom-

-there's no one in chatroom-

-there's no one in chatroom-

-Setton has joined the chat-

-LadyKiller has joined the chat-

-Kanra has joined the chat-

[Kanra] Kanra- _chan_ hadiiiiiirrrrr \\(^O^)/

[LadyKiller] Konnichiwa, Kanra- _san_... kau semangat sekali~

[Kanra] Aku tidak ingin kalah darimu LadyKiller- _san_! Ah aku punya berita untuk kalian.

[Setton] Ah, Konnichiwa kalian berdua, ngomong-ngomong Kanra- _san_ , berita apa yang kau maksud?

[LadyKiller] Eh? Berita apa itu? Aku penasaran~

[Kanra] Ini tentang pembunuh misterius, Pierrot.

[Kanra] Katanya dia anggota Blue Squares—bukan, maksudku Dollars lo~

Teturagi terdiam sambil menatap handphonenya.

Bagaimana—ia lalu melihat seseorang mengaktifkan private mode.

(Private Mode) [Kanra] Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Tetsuragi- _san_.

(Private Mode) [Kanra] namun kuharap kau tidak terlalu mengikuti kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan Blue Squares.

Tetsuragi kembali menatap layar handphonenya—ya ia tahu, Izaya dan Aoba memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik—tentu

Lalu apa itu bisa dijadikan alasan untuk melarangnya berhubungan dengan Blue Squares?

Tetsuragi hanyalah anak yang naif, ia tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan—dan kelak apa yang dihasilkan dari perbuatannya.

Dan ia adalah orang naif, karena ia tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Izaya—yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu mengikuti kegiatan Blue Squares.

"Kau sedari tadi melihat handphone terus hati-hati entar jam istirahat keburu selesai lo~" Tetsuragi otomatis keluar dari chatroom lalu memasukan handphonenya ke kantong roknya lalu mulai memakan bentonya.

Ya kenapa gadis itu terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan semua hal yang tak ada artinya.

Kalau begini caranya—bukankah itu berarti dia sama saja dengan sebuah protozoa.

Apa memang otaknya sekecil protozoa?

 **Russian Sushi**

 **02 . 45 PM**

Seperti biasa Kaizen melayani pelayan dengan ramah, namun entah kenapa pikirannya melayang pada penutup kepala yang ia lihat di kamar tadi.

'Jadi... Tetsu- _chan_ sudah bergabung dengan Colour Gangs?'

"Haaah..." Gadis itu menghela napas pelan, ia lalu bersiap-siap untuk ke Doujo.

Sementara itu di Doujo.

"Tetsuragi- _Senpai~_ " Sesosok gadis menoleh ke arah tiga orang gadis dan satu orang pria paruh baya yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Terimakasih... sudah mau datang... _senpai._ "

"Tidak masalah... lagipula aku memang tertarik dengan dunia Karate." Ujar Tetsuragi dengan nada datar.

"Sebentar lagi Kai- _san_ juga akan datang~" seru Mairu—ia menatap Tetsuragi dengan tatapan senang.

"Nanti kau melawanku ya, Tetsuragi- _senpai!"_ Ajak Mairu yang hanya di balas anggukan singkat dari sang empu, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hosh... hosh.. aku tidak terlambat ka—Tetsu- _chan?!"_ Tetsuragi hanya terdiam melihat gadis yang ada di depannya yang kini Shock.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Kai- _kun._ " Sapa Tetsuragi dengan nada datar namun terdengar sedikit lembut.

"Kami yang mengajaknya kesini." Kata Mairu yang di barengi anggukan dari Kururi.

"Waktu... (sudah saatnya latihan.)" kata Kururi—mereka memasuki doujo.

Namun bukannya latihan mereka malah melihat pertandingan Tetsuragi dan Mairu.

Kaizenpun juga ikut terpaku melihat pertandingan yang bisa di bilang seimbang itu, namun ada satu hal yang membuat gadis itu terdiam.

Ekspressi Tetsuragi.

Dia tidak pernah melihat Tetsuragi sebahagia itu—matanya membara penuh semangat—wajahnya tersirat kepuasan yang tiada tara.

Seperti **haus darah.**

Mereka terus menyerang dan bertahan—pemandangan yang ada di depannya ini sungguh bagai pertandingan karate pro.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari mu, Mairu- _kun_!" kata Tetsuragi sambil terus menyerang

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah dari—Woaa!" Tetsuragi mnggenggam tangan Kiri Mairu lalu membantingnya—selama dia masih dalam detik-detik syoknya.

BRUK

Punggung itu menabrak matras dengan kuat.

"Kau lengah, Mairu- _kun._ " Sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya—ia menatap Tetsuragi yang tersenyum dengan tangan yang terulur.

"Latihan... (Jangan main-main lagi)" kata Kururi—lalu semua kembali latihan.

SKIP

Tetsuragi dan Kaizen terkapar di matras—keringat napas mereka sama-sama terengah-engah—dengan menu latihan yang berbeda sih.

"Nah ayo kita pulang."

"Aku berasa Kisedai..." kata Tetsuragi sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya—begitupula dengan Kaizen.

"Badanku serasa remuk semua." Ujar gadis yang paling tua di sana.

"Sampai jumpa besok~" kata Mairu, Kururi yang berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"Sampai jumpa besok—Kuroko _no oneechan_ , Katsumoto _no Oneechan!_ " seru Akane yang telah di tunggu oleh Akabayashi.

"Kita juga harus pulang." Ujar Kaizen—Tetsuragi hanya mengangguk singkat. Mereka berjalan pulang dengan hening—sampai suara handphone Tetsuragi mengganggu suasana.

'Clik'

" _Yo Hallo~_ "

"Kishitani- _sensei._ " Kaizen kaget mendengar siapa yang Tetsuragi ajak bicara di telepon.

"Baik... saya akan kesana, _hai' arigatou gozaimasu_." Tetsuragi memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Tetsu- _chan_... yang tadi nelpon kamu itu, Shinra?"

"Bukan—tapi ayahnya, Kishintani Shinden—eh Shingen. Ah kau pulang saja dulu—aku ada urusan dengannya, _jaa mata!"_

Tetsuragi pergi meninggalkan Kaizen di sana, menghela napas pelan Kaizen kembali berjalan ke arah berlawanan—menuju apartemen mereka.

Tanpa mengetahui segerombol manusia beratribute kuning mengikuti Kaizen.

Sementara Tetsuragi berjalan menuju sebuah gedung tak terpakai.

Sementara itu di Shinjuku.

"Hujan akan membasahi seluruh daerah Tokyo—dan ada satu hujan yang hanya akan menghujani satu tempat."

Izaya menatap langit sore dari jendela apartemennya.

"Ya... akan ada hujan darah nantinya. Meski bukan hari ini." Lanjutnya.

Tes..

Tes..

Sresh...

Hujan mulai turun membasahi Tokyo malam itu—seperti kata Izaya barusan.

-there's no one in chatroom-

-there's no one in chatroom-

-there's no one in chatroom-

-there's no one in chatroom-

-there's no one in chatroom-

-there's no one in chatroom-

-there's no one in chatroom-

-Kanra Has Joined the Chat-

-LadyKiller has Joined the Chat-

[Kanra] _Konbanwa_ LadyKiller- _san_.

[LadyKiller] _Konbanwa_

-Bacula has joined the chat-

[Bacula] _Konbanwa Minna~_

[LadyKiller] _Konbanwa~_ Bacula- _san_

[Kanra] Kau tahu! Katanya ada gadis yang di serang Kou Kinzoku lo~ kasihan sekali ya dia—kurasa dia di rawat di Raira Hospital.

[LadyKiller] _Souka? Hidoii na... Kou Kinzoku_ (Benarkah? Kejam sekali ya Yellow Scarves)

(Private Mode) [Kanra] Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu—kalau dia tidak ada, datangnya ke Raira Hospital.

Tetsuragi pertamanya bingung melihat apa yang ada di depannya ini. Namun sedetik berikutnya—ia berlari keluar dari tempat itu—membiarkan hujan membasahi surai ravennya—dan seragamnya.

Itu tidak mungkin bukan? Lagipula Tetsuragi ataupun Kaizen tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan Yellow Scarves.

Ia membuka pintu apartment dengan keras menimbulkan bunyi brak yang sangat keras.

"Hosh... hosh... " ia berusaha mengatur napasnya lalu masuk ke dalam.

Kosong...

Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada yang pulang sebelumnya. Tetsuragi kini terdiam.

Ini tidak mungkin kan?

Drrrtttt Drttt

Kini handphonenya kembali bergetar ia melihat handphonenya.

 **Kuronuma Aoba is Calling**

" _Moshi-moshi..."_ Suaranya terderang datar—lebih datar dari biasanya dan sangat lirih.

/" _Senpai..._ aku ada di Raira Hospital sekarang—"

"Aku akan kesana." Kata Tetsuragi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sepihak, ia berjalan menuju Raira Hospital, tak lupa ia mengambil pedangnya yang ia pasang di pinggangnya.

" _Kou Kinzoku,_ Aku pasti akan membunuh mereka." Ia bergegas keluar dri apartmen.

 **Raira Hospital**

Kuronuma Aoba berdiri di depan sebuah kamar di Raira Hospital, di sampingnya tertulis 206|Katsumoto Kaizen. Aoba tampak sedang menelepon seseorang.

" _Hai' Otsukaresama deshita,_ dengan begini... Tetsuragi- _senpai_ pasti akan menganggap hal ini sebagai ulah Yellow Scarves... ya tentu, aku berharap banyak darimu."

 **7 February 2015**

 **Park.**

Tetsuragi terdiam diantara banyak orang yang tengah bersantai di hari Sabtu ini, pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian kemarin sore.

Kenapa?

 _"Gomenasai..." Gadis itu menunduk tidak berani menatap sosok yang sedang tak sadarkan diri ini._

 _"Gomenasai... karena aku tidak ada saat itu..."_

 _Gadis itu tidak dapat melindunginya._

Seingat Tetsuragi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki masalah dengan kou kinzoku. Tetsuragi bahkan bisa dibilang lumayan akrab dengan _Shogun_ mereka—Kida Masaomi.

" _Senpai..._ "

Ia menatap Kuronuma Aoba yang datang membawa dua buah ice cream. Ia memberi satu ice cream rasa vanilla dan mint ke Tetsuragi.

" _Arigatou._ "

"Kau tidak terima kan _senpai..._ atas perlakuan Kou Kinzoku pada Kai- _san._ "

Tentu saja gadis itu tidak terima.

"Bagaimana... kalau kita buat perhitungan dengan para Kou Kinzoku itu—kita tunjukan... siapa yang berkuasa di Ikebukuro."

Tetsuragi terdiam menatap Kuronuma—sesekali menjilati ice creamnya.

"Apa aku boleh membunuh mereka?" tanyanya, tatapannya mungkin sedatar tembok Berlin, namun jika kau perhatikan baik-baik.

Ada kebencian yang terurai pada mata coklat kemerahan tersebut.

"Terserahmu... mau kau membunuhnya atau apa." Kata Kuronuma Aoba sambil menyeringai kecil.

TBC

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Konflik utama di mulai!

Chapter 08—Yoroshiku Tanomu~ Kai-kun~


	8. Chapter 8

WE ARE HERE CHAP 8

.

.

.

"Kau tidak terima kan _senpai_ … atas perlakuan _Kou Kinzoku_ pada Kai- _san_?"

 _Huh? Suara itu kan—_

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat perhitungan dengan para _Kou Kinzoku_ itu—kita tunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa di Ikebukuro."

 _—Kuronuma Aoba?_

Semua gelap, namun dia dapat mendengar samar suara itu.

Apa ini hanya mimpi atau mungkin halusinasi?

Dia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi nihil. Tak ada yang mau bergerak, bahkan jarinya pun terasa sangat berat.

"Apa aku boleh membunuh mereka?"

 _Huh? Suara itu? Tetsu-chan?_

 _Itu benar-benar suara Tetsu-chan kan? Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh, Tetsu-chan?_

 _Kou Kinzoku kah?_

"Terserahmu… mau kau membunuhnya atau apa."

 _Tidak. Tunggu._

 _Jangan dengarkan dia, Tetsu-chan. Jangan bunuh siapapun lagi, kumohon…_

Kesadarannya semakin menjauh, membuatnya tak dapat mengetahui kelanjutan percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

 **We are HERE! Chapter 8**

 **Durarara © Narita Ryohgo**

 **We Are Here © Katsumoto Kaizen x Kuroko Tetsuragi**

 **Genre: Shoujo-ai, Humor, Friendship.**

 **Chapter 8 : Aku menyukainya**

.

.

.

6 Februari 2015

Dua hari yang lalu…

Gadis itu berjalan sendirian. Sedikit melirik jam tangan warna hitam. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam kala itu, kemudian menghembuskannya pasrah.

"Aku gagal pulang bareng Tetsu- _chan_ lagi." Desahnya mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu saat Tetsuragi menerima sebuah panggilan entah dari siapa. "Shingen? Itu nama ayah Shinra kan—umph?"

Tanpa ia sadari mulutnya dibekap dari belakang, sepasang tangan menyeretnya memasuki sebuah gang sempit di antara bangunan kota Ikebukuro.

' _Penculik lagikah?_ ' tebaknya dalam hati. Tapi kali ini ia tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Dia sudah belajar ilmu bela diri—walau hanya dasarnya saja sih. Paling tidak itu cukup untuk membanting tubuh di belakangnya hingga terpelanting begitu indahnya.

"Kalian kira bisa menculikku begitu mudah, _ha_?" ujarnya penuh gurat emosi.

Mungkin karena tempatnya berpijak kali ini sangat gelap hingga membuatnya dengan berani berucap demikian—tak sadar bahwa lawannya kali ini lebih dari seorang, tentu dengan peralatan lengkap seperti bat baseball maupun stungun, yah dan alat-alat lain yang mampu melukai lawan.

Bodoh atau apa, tapi bukannya memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk lari, gadis itu justru memasang kuda-kuda seperti yang Mairu praktekkan setiap latihan.

Kaizen memicingkan matanya, samar dapat dia kenali bahwa mereka memiliki dua kesamaan, pertama mereka mengenakan slayer atau bandana berwarna kuning cerah dan yang kedua mereka juga mengenakan penutup kepala bersimbol kepala hiu lengkap dengan gigi-giginya.

 _Kou Kinzoku_ \- ah, tidak. _Blue Square_?

"Cih, dia melawan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Aoba?"

 _Aoba? – Kuronuma Aoba?_

"Habisi saja."

Perintah pemuda yang disebut sebagai Aoba. Beberapa orang senang mendengarnya. Kai berusaha melawan, namun sayangnya dia kalah jumlah juga kalah teknik serta senjata bertarung. Bisa apa dia yang bertangan kosong melawan mereka?

Satu hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah bau menyengat tanah bercampur dengan amis besi darahnya setelah segerombol pemuda itu menjauhi area tempatnya terkapar karena mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi mendekat—beruntung atau apa tapi dia masih hidup walau mendapat luka lumayan parah.

.

.

.

8 Februari 2015

Minggu pagi kota Ikebukuro begitu tenang, namun siapa sangka nan jauh di salah satu sudut kota, sekelompok remaja sedang berkumpul di sebuah gudang tak terpakai. Mereka yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai geng warna dan seorang pembunuh bayaran naik daun.

Kuronuma Aoba – pemimpin _Blue Square_.

Ryugamine Mikado – pendiri _Dollars_.

Kuroko Tetsuragi – _Pierrot_ – pembunuh bayaran.

Ketiga siswa Raira Gakuen itu memandang satu sama lain dengan raut wajah biasa—normal, kecuali Tetsuragi—wajahnya masih datar, padahal aura tegang di dalam gudang itu jelas sangat kental, nyaris membuat puluhan anggota Blue Square dan beberapa partisipan Dollars meneguk ludah. Jangan tanya dimana Kadota CS karena mereka tidak ada di situ.

"Jadi kita akan mulai saja pertemuan kali ini."

Suara itu membuat Tetsuragi tergerak menyaksikan sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah sang pendiri Dollars. Sama sekali berbeda dari Mikado yang biasanya.

"Sepeperti yang kubilang, akan kubersihkan Dollars dari orang-orang tidak penting. Dua hari yang lalu ada anggota Dollars yang diserang oleh anggota Kou Kinzoku – lebih menyedihkan lagi kalau anggota Kou Kinzoku tersebut juga berbaur di dalam Dollars. Pekerjaan kita sekarang adalah membereskan para Kou Kinzoku." Tandas sang pemimpin Dollars yang kini juga menjadi pemimpin Blue Square.

"Ryugamine- _senpai_ , aku mau memperkenalkan satu orang lagi. Aku yakin dia bisa sangat membantu kita— _Pierrot_."

Sebuah seringai tercipta di atas bibir Kuronuma, menunjuk satu-satunya gadis di tempat itu. Berpakaian serba hitam serta mengenakan topeng badut.

Perlahan gadis itu melepaskan topengnya, memperlihatkan hanya setengah wajahnya. Kilatan coklat kemerahan membuat Ryugamine berjengit.

"Tetsuragi?" tanyanya dalam gumaman.

"Ryugamine- _kun_ , kita akan bekerja sama membunuh para Kou Kinzoku itu." Ucap Tetsuragi memperlihatkan tatapan kosong.

Helaian merah muda sebahunya ditiup hembusan angin pagi. Tetsuragi tidak sadar akan ucapannya. Dia hanya membutuhkan pelampiasan untuk rasa kekesalannya. Pekerjaannya masih belum cukup membuatnya puas menyiram darah di atas pedangnya. Dia masih belum puas kalau tidak membunuh mereka—para Kou Kinzoku.

Sejenak menangkap gelagat terkejut Ryugamine, namun langsung tercover oleh senyuman menenangkan.

Tetsuragi tidak mengerti. Apakah pemuda itu juga memiliki alter ego seperti dirinya? Mengabaikan semua itu, dia lebih memilih mempertajam insting dan kewaspadaannya, walaupun mereka adalah teman saat ini, tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka tidak berbahaya.

"Semua sesuai rencana." Tak menyadari di sisi lain, Kuronuma ikut mengulas senyum.

"Kita mulai penyerangan markas mereka tepat tengah malam nanti."

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, lain lokasi.

"Shogun!"

Lelaki berbandana kuning berlutut di depan sang Shogun—Masaomi Kida—pemilik Kou Kinzoku. Lelaki itu memberikan laporan secara pribadi pada Kida.

Ya. Dia sudah mendapatkan kepastian tentang rumor yang beredar, mereka—Dollars dan Blue Square telah bergabung dan akan mengadakan penyerangan ke markas mereka.

"Malam ini, kita akan memulai perang besar-besaran!" sang Shogun menyeringai.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, lain lokasi.

Raira Hospital

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Kaizen ketika membuka matanya adalah mengamati betapa bersihnya langit ruangannya—mengingatkannya pada jemuran baju kerjanya kemarin, semoga sudah diangkat. Gadis itu segera bangun.

"It…tta…ttai…"

Merasa ingin mengumpat menyadari perban di lengan kanannya, dan astaga—ada gips terpasang rapi membungkus pergelangan kaki kirinya. Perasaan dia cuma dikeroyok beberapa orang. Kenapa efeknya bisa terasa _waow_ banget. Dia meringis mencabut infus dari pergelangan tangannnya.

Demi dewa _yaoi_ , dia benci, lebih tepatnya takut jarum suntik, bisa-bisa sakitnya tambah parah kalau memakai benda lancip itu. Memandang sekitar, lebih sepi dari kuburan. Tidak adakah orang yang menjenguknya? Ah, siapa peduli toh dia memang tidak mengenal dekat orang-orang di kota ini selain Tetsuragi.

Ya. Dia harus menghentikan Tetsuragi, Dollars dan Blue Square, serta Kou Kinzoku. Peperangan konyol ini harus segera dihentikan.

 _Sendiri?_

Tentu saja tidak dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. bahkan kalau keadaannya sehat pun dia belum tentu bisa.

Mengambil sebuah alat bantu untuk setidaknya untuk dapat berjalan normal—tidak dengan merayap—sembari mengendap keluar dari rumah sakit. Aman. Jam setengah lima pagi siapa yang mau berkeliaran di lorong rumah sakit?

.

.

.

Siangnya di lokasi yang sama.

Kosong. Manik coklat kemerahan menyapu isi kamar salah satu rumah sakit. Sial. Kemana dia pergi?

"Kai- _kun_."

Tanpa menunggu lagi dia segera memacu langkah keluar ruangan. Bergerak lincah kini dia sudah berkeliling memeriksa setiap sudut kota. Meloncat dari satu atap ke atap lain. Well, dia sudah lama belatih semenjak menjadi Pierrot—Kuroko Tetsuragi.

Satu-satunya pengganggu pikirannya kini bertambah, belum sempat menyentuh Kou Kinzoku sekarang dia harus terlebih dahulu menemukan Kaizen secepatnya. Dia pasti akan menghabisi mereka, para Kou Kinzoku jika berani melakukan sesuatu pada Kaizen.

 _Sejak kapan?_

 _Sejak kapan dia menjadi begitu sangat peduli pada gadis yang bahkan tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri?_

Tak menyadari pijakan lompatannya meleset.

" _Kuso_!"

Debaman keras terjadi begitu saja setelah terdengar umpatan kecil lolos. Dia terengah pelan—lelah. Tubuhnya terasa letih. Mengingat semenjak Kaizen masuk rumah sakit dia bahkan belum tidur. Menyelesaikan pekerjaan menjijikkan seorang diri setiap malam. Melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya pada korban-korbannya dengan cara bengis. Tak heran jika angka nol di atas rekeningnya terus bertambah berkali-kali lipat secara drastis. Bahkan ketika beberapa angka nol dari rekeningnya lenyap dia tak terlalu menyadarinya. Lelah faktor utama, tubuhnya kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

 _Segera... dia harus... segera menemukannya—_

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa langkah dibantu dinding bangunan kokoh sebagai pegangan. Ia sadar tempatnya jatuh bukanlah di atas kasur empuk, melainkan di sebuah gang sempit. Sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai keluar gang, hingga tiba-tiba matanya terasa terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Saat sadar tubuhnya sudah limbung di tempat lain yang empuk. Empuk? Mungkin kali ini dia benar-benar terjatuh di atas kasurnya.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa, Tetsuragi?"

—terlambat. Pengelihatan gadis itu sekarang sepenuhnya tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Siang harinya di tempat lain, tepatnya sebuah apartement.

"Eh? Menyewaku?"

Lelaki berkacamata itu meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas meja. Di depannya seorang gadis mumi—mengingat banyaknya perban yang harus di hitung, tangan, lengan, leher, kepala, dan beberapa tempat lain. Dia menggeleng pelan, tangannya menunjuk seseorang atau sesuatu makhluk penakai helm berkuping kucing di sebelah sang lelaki bermegane.

"Maksudku menyewa dia—" dan jari gadis itu bergerak lagi, kali ibu menunjuk pemuda pirang—duduk di salah satu sofa lain dalam ruangan minimalis itu.

"Miaw~"

Seekor kucing kecil di atas kepalan si pirang mengeong tepat ketika jarinya tadi sedang menunjuk.

"—dia juga." Lanjutnya pelan. Agak ragu menunjuk, namun wajahnya terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Celty? Kau mau menyewa Celty dan Shizuo?" Berusaha menahan ledakan tawa, lelaki itu—Kishitani Shinra memegangi perutnya.

Celty segera mengetik layar _touch screen_ nya, "Maaf, tapi aku ini kurir. Aku bekerja mengantar barang."

"Akan kubayar berapapun!" Potong si gadis mengangkat sebuah koper hitam ke atas meja, membukanya. Keempat orang di ruangan itu dapat melihat jelas tumpukan uang bernilai ratusan, bahkan jutaan yen.

Helm Celty nyaris melorot. Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak pekerjaan semacam ini dengan imbalan sebesar itu?

Ah, dia mungkin bisa membahagiakan Shinra secepatnya.

Sebuah layar _touch screem_ terpampang di depan wajah gadis oriental, "Kuterima." Di sana tertulis.

Raut wajah Kaizen berubah cerah, manik kecoklatannya kini menatap ke arah Shizuo—sedikit berharap pemuda itu mau diajak bekerja sama meminjamkan paling tidak sehari saja kekuatan monsternya.

Namun harapan itu pupus seketika—

"Aku menolak."

Ya. Shizuo menolak. Kaizen sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Satu-satunya alasan pemuda itu menolak pastilah karena dia satu dari sekian orang yang mencintai ketenangan. Tidak ada alasan baginya ikut campur tangan dalam peperangan antar geng warna.

Menghela napas, tidak ada cara lain bagi Kaizen selain menghubungi Kasuka untuk membujuk kakaknya. Begitu jari gadis itu menekan sebuah layar dari _handphone_ nya, sebuah bel berbunyi dari luar pintu apartement.

"Ah... banyak sekali yang bertami Minggu ini." Keluh sang dokter tak resmi berjalan menuju pintu. Sedikit, ralat—sangat terkejut begitu melihat tamunya hari ini yang ke sekian.

"Izaya?"

"Yo." Balas sang informan handal, tak lupa coretsenyumancoretseringai licik seperti biasa terpajang manis di atas bibir tipisnya.

Jelas sekali kedatangan Izaya ke tempat ini adalah sebuah bencana saat merasakan aura hitam menguar dari dalam apartement. Bagaimana tidak bila kini kepala si pirang - sebelumnya anteng sudah seperti dipenuhi kepulan uap imajiner setelah menyadari bau sang musuh bebuyutan sudah ada di depan mata, menampakkan batang hidungnya tepat di hadapannya. Oh, Shizuo sudah meremukkan cangkir kopinya.

Adegan selanjutnya sudah bisa diterka dimana Shizuo sibuk mengangkat meja alas cangkir kopi—hendak melemparkannya ke arah sang kutu dengan Celty sibuk menghalangi, sementara di sisi lain Izaya berlindung santai di belakang jubah Shinra sambil tertawa riang.

"Miaw~"

Suara Dokusonmaru adalah satu-satunya alarm pemecah kebisingan di salah satu bilik apartement. Berada di pangkuan Kaizen yang mengelus kepalanya menggunakan satu tangan. Gadis itu diam memandang keempat makhluk tak terdefinisi di depannya, selain Shinra.

"Aku akan menambah bayarannya 2 tidak 3 kali lipat jika kalian mau meminjamkan kekuatan kalian. Hanya kali ini saja." Ia berhenti.

Gila. Kaizen mungkin sudah gila. Darimana dia bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Mencuri? Tak ada pilihan lain.

"Oh~ Kaizen- _san_ , tentu saja kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk bekerja sama denganmu. Bagaimana?" Izaya menatap gadis itu tajam—masih berlindung di belakang Shinra seolah merasa kalau di situ tempat teraman baginya.

Celty mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kaizen. Hanya sisa Shizuo—si pemegang gelar manusia terkuat di Ikebukuro. Keempat, ralat kelima pasang mata kini menatap si pirang.

"Sampai kiamat aku tidak akan sudi bekerja sama dengan kutu bangsat itu." Semua menghela napas pasrah kecuali Izaya yang menyeringai, menampakkan deret gigi rapihnya.

"Ara~ ara~ Shizu- _chan_ ~ kau tak perlu melakukan itu, bahkan mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu dibsana karena aku membantu Kaizen dengan cara yang berbeda. Bukankah begitu nona _fujoshi_?"

Kaizen mengangguk begitu saja setelah mendengar penjelasan Izaya. Shizuo tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menyetujui pekerjaan dengan alasan memastikan agar Izaya tidak melakukan _permainan_ anehnya ke dalam kasus ini, yaitu menghentikan baku hantam antara 3 geng warna di Ikebukuro, sekaligus menghentikan sang pembunuh bayaran— _Pierrot_. Karena Kaizen tahu bila pembunuh berdarah dingin itu sudah beraksi bukan hanya satu atau dua orang, bahkan seluruh anggota Kou Kinzoku bisa lenyap mengenaskan. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, membuat Tetsuragi membunuh orang tidak bersalah karena pelaku yang sebenarnya adalah Blue Square.

 _Kenapa dia menjadi begitu peduli pada gadis itu, yang tak pernah mendengarkannya._

 _Tidak._

 _Dari awal dia memang tidak bisa tak peduli pada Tetsuragi karena dia menyukainya_.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu tengah malam. Izaya dengan senang hati memberitahukan tempat pertemuan para geng warna itu melakukan pertemuan.

"Izaya, terima kasih. Kalau kau tak datang mungkin Shizuo tak akan mau membantu."

"Yah~ bukan masalah. Aku sudah membantumu dengan _caraku_ bukan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk datar.

"Kau tak perlu membayarku untuk itu. Tugasku sekarang adalah melihat tontonan menarik di bawah sana. Kurasa Shizu- _chan_ saja sudah cukup menghabisi mereka."

Gadis itu tak merespon, hanya memandangi perban di tangannya.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kaizen- _san_?"

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

Iris coklat kemerahan itu menatap langit-langit—bau lavender menyengat menenangkan. Tetsuragi langsung bangun. "Dimana ini?" Tanyanya setelah kesadarannya utuh.

"Kau berada di rumahku, Tetsuragi. Tadi kau pingsan di jalan."

Seorang gadis bermegane tersenyum ramah, tak lupa dada besar penggoda iman kaum adam—Sonohara Anri, teman Tetsuragi. Walau gadis itu tersenyum namun sebuah pedang hidup di dalam dirinya bereaksi cepat akan keberadaan Tetsuragi.

"Oh, _arigatou_. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Tetsuragi segera bangkit dari kasur tempatnya tidur. Tidak ada waktu lagi baginya. Sebentar lagi dia akan bersenang-senang dengan mereka - para Kou Kinzoku yang telah berani menorehkan luka pada Kaizen.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain.

"Tetsuragi- _senpai_ sepertinya akan terlambat. Belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya."

"Tak perlu cemas Aoba- _kun_ , kita bisa memulainya tanpa Tetsuragi." Sebuah suara menginterupsi—Ryugamine Mikado memperlihatkan senyumannya yang tak biasa.

 **Tbc.**

 **A/N** : Yah, gaje amat. Pfft, tapi gue puas di sini karena Tetsuragi gue bikin agak nguke pacman emotikon

Ampooon~

Btw, rikues ShinZaya cuma bisa nyelipin dikit, masih belum ngerti hubungan mereka lebih dalem, lagian OTP gue ShiZaya *divacok*

Di sini pengungkapan sukanya antara Kaizen dan Tetsuragi secara gak langsung mungkin, ya... jadi judul chapter 8 begitulah~

Di sini Kaizen bekerja sama dengan Celty dan Shizuo. Oh, Izaya cuma ngebantuin Kaizen buat ngerekrut Shizuo kok, Izaya bakal jadi penonton dan pengamat manusia-manusia tercintanya. Dan dari mana Kaizen dapet duit segitu banyaknya, dia nyolong dari rekening Tetsuragi, btw... *dibacok yang punya rekening* Ya. Cukup sekian chapter 8 end, chapter 9 silahkan Tetsu- _chan_ ~ Maaf banget 3 Minggu gak update, pertama karena ngumpulin mood di projek fic lain, kedua karena bingung menyatuin dengan cerita aslinya, karena gak bisa nyatu ya udah gue bikin cerita sendiri, namanya juga fanfik yah unleash your imagination. #plak

Terima kasih Tetsuragi dan Indri yang udah bikin gue semangat nulisnya, maaf banget gaje. Semoga terhibur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo**

 _ **-Sejak Kapan?-**_

Note: **"..." Shura after taking control of Tetsuragi's mind**

[ _blablabla_ ] Shura in Tetsu's Mind **(Shura itu Alter Ego Tetsu :v klo lupa atau ga tau baca lagi Chap 5)**

["blablabla"] Tetsu in her own mind.

Tetsuragi berjalan gontai meninggalkan apartement milik Sonohara Anri—sembari menyeret pedangnya.

" _Tetsuragi-san... kau terlihat sangat capai... lebih baik kau lebih banyak beristirahat lagi."_

 _Tetsuragi mengabaikan kata-kata Sonohara Anri lalu memakai bootsnya lalu berbalik badan memandang Anri._

" _Terimakasih sudah khawatir—dan terimakasih sudah menolongku—tapi aku harus pergi." Nada datar senantiasa menemani suara yang keluar dari bibir peach milik Tetsuragi yang kini sedikit pucat._

" _Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sekali lagi terimakasih. Ah terimakasih juga untuk pakaiannya." Tetsuragi berbalik lalu meninggalkan tempat itu._

Drrrrtttt...

Drrrttttt...

Tetsuragi mengambil handphonenya yang ia taruh di sebuah tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa.

 **Kuronuma Aoba is Calling.**

" _Moshi-moshi..."_

" _SENPAI!_ Kau dimana? Perlu aku jemput?" Tetsuragi terdiam selama 2 detik sebelum ia angkat bicara.

"Ya... aku ada di apartment milik Sonohara Anri—sepertinya aku pingsan..."

"Ya ampun _senpai_ bukannya sudah ku katakan untuk menjaga kesehatanmu... baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang."

Tetsuragi menaruh handphonenya setelah sambungan terputus secara sepihak oleh Kuronuma Aoba, ia hanya berdiri disana menantikan kedatangan Kuronuma Aoba. Namun pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Ia harus melindungi'nya'

Tidak ada yang boleh melukainya.

Namun kemudian ia menatap langit..

Kenapa ia bisa begini?

 _ **Sejak kapan ia peduli pada orang lain selain dirinya sendiri?**_

 _ **Sejak kapan ia bahkan mengabaikan dirinya sendiri dan lebih mementingkan gadis itu.**_

Sejak kapan...

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Bahkan dirinya sendiripun.

"Kau dimana..." 15 menit kemudian mobil yang di dalamnya terdapat Kuronuma Aoba berhenti di depan areal apartment.

" _Senpai..._ " Kuronuma menatap Tetsuragi yang menatapnya datar.

"Ayo kita pergi..." Tetsuragi melewati pemuda berambut navy blue tersebut lalu masuk kedalam mobil—sementara itu dari balik pintu apartement—Sonohara Anri melihat kepergian Tetsuragi dengan Kuronuma Aoba.

"Apa aku harus kesana... tapi dia mengincar Kida."

" _Anoo Tetsuragi-san... kenapa anda terlihat sangat terburu-buru."_

 _Gadis itu terdiam melihat Anri yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapanmya yang seperti biasanya._

" _Aku harus membunuhnya..."_

" _Eh? Me... membunuh?"_

 _Tetsuragi tidak lagi menjawab pertanyaan Anri—ia hanya fokus pada dirinya—setelah ia mandi dan meminjam pakaian milik Anri yakni sebuah kaos hitam, rok mini berwarna hitam dan jaket hoodie berwarna putih._

" _Aku akan membunuhnya... Shogun-yaro." Tetsuragi berjalan menuju pintu depan dari apartmen milik Anri._

 _Shogun._

 _Setahu Anri itu adalah julukan untuk pemimpin Kou Kinzoku._

" _Jangan bilang..."_

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja _senpai..._ "

"Ya aku baik-baik saja Kuronuma-kun..." kata Tetsuragi sambil terus menatap kearah jendela—sesekali ia menutup matanya pelan—setahunya ia sudah lumayan banyak tidur tadi—entah kenapa matanya terasa sangat berat.

Tetsuragi membuka matanya pelan—ia harus terjaga, bagaimanapun juga.

Ia tidak boleh kehilangan kesadarannya disini.

Karena ia harus membunuh mereka semua—

Semua yang telah berani melukai 'gadis itu'

" _Senpai..._ tubuhmu panas sekali." Gadis itu membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan punggung tangan milik Kuronuma Aoba menyentuh dahinya, ia tepis kasar tangan itu dari dahinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja... aku ini kuat." Ia kembali berusaha terjaga—namun matanya terasa sangat berat.

"Aku ini... kuat..."

Tidak... justru gadis ini sangatlah lemah, sejak kecil ia selalu masuk rumah sakit—sehingga kini ia memiliki tubuh yang rentan sakit.

[ _Tetsu... bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat...]_ Jauh di dalam pikirannya, Shura menampakkan seringaiannya—alter ego—atau diri lain gadis itu tertawa kecil namun terdengar licik.

[ _Karena kau itu lemah... aku adalah orang yang paling tau kelemahanmu.]_

Ia tidak boleh terlalu kecapaian, karena ia terlahir dengan tubuh yang rentan dan rapuh.

Belum lagi kekuatan besar yang ia dapatkan menambah beban tubuhnya yang ringkih itu.

Hancur? Ya—akibat dari kekuatannya yang seperti monster itu tidaklah membawa kebaikan apapun.

Kekuatan yang tidak sebanding dengan kemampuan tubuhnya—silir berganti mulai menimbulkan masalah padanya.

Kekuatannya hari demi hari semakin bertambah—namun kekuatan yang hari demi hari semakin bertambah itu mulai menghancurkannya.

Itulah masalah yang kini di hadapi oleh Kuroko Tetsuragi—masalah yang selalu ia sembunyikan.

Ia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan—membawa kekuatan sebesar ini bukanlah hal yang wajar baginya.

Namun ia tidak perduli, ia harus kuat—kalau perlu jauh lebih kuat dari sekarang.

Agar ia bisa melindunginya.

Ia tidak peduli tubuhnya hancur sekalipun.

[ _Tidurlah... kau harus kuat bukan? Biar aku yang tangani ini.]_

Semua terasa gelap bagi Tetsuragi namun itu tidak berlangsung lama

"Kita sudah sampai, Tetsuragi-senpai..." Tetsuragi terdiam sejenak.

"Senpai." Tetsuragi turun di sebuah gudang setelah menoleh sejenak ke arah Kuronuma Aoba—langkahnya terlihat tegap—beda dengan yang tadi.

Tetsuragi terlalu banyak menggunaka kekuatan 'monsternya'—

Atau dalam artian lain—ia semakin hari semakin menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali memaksakan dirinya, memaksakan dirinya agar terlihat kuat—agar ia bisa membunuh semua Kou Kinzoku itu.

Seringaian kecil terukir dari wajah putih Tetsuragi... mata coklat kemerahannya menatap semua anggota Dollars+Blue Square.

"Ayo kita basmi para Kou Kinzoku itu—jangan sampai mereka berulah yang lebih di kota ini."

Sementara itu di tempat Celty, Kaizen dan Shizuo.

"Kau yakin ingin ikut... tubuhmu banyak luka begitu?" Tanya Shizuo—mereka sekarang sedang berada di toko peralatan olahraga—mencari bat aluminium—lebih tepatnya Kaizen yang mencarinya.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku yang harus menghentikan ini.. karena aku Tetsu-chan jadi begini—maka aku juga yang harus menghentikannya." Tatapan gadis itu tampak serius, ia mengangkat bat aluminium yang telah ia beli sebelumnya.

"Lagipula hanya aku yang bisa menghentikan semua kesalahpahaman ini. Karena akulah yang mengetahui semuanya."

Bahwa yang menyerangnya bukanlah Kou Kinzoku melainkan Blue Square.

8 Februari 2015

09 . 00 PM GMT +9

(Author's Note: mulai sekarang Alter Ego Tetsuragi—Shuralah yang akan beraksi! Check this out!)

Kuning dan biru berkumpul di sebuah gudang yang diyakini sebagai markas Kou Kinzoku, semua membawa senjata masing-masing mulai dari balok kayu sampai katana—seperti yang di bawa Tetsuragi sekarang.

Tetsuragi—Shura tidak memakai topeng badut kebanggaannya—topeng itu kini digantikan oleh penutup kepala bermotif ikan hiu berwarna biru langit.

" **Akan aku bunuh semuanya... Hihihi... kalian semua harus tunduk di bawah kaki Shura-sama!"**

Bagai pelatuk pistol kata-kata itu langsung membuat amarah anggota Kou Kinzoku memuncak mereka menyerang brutal Tetsuragi—Shura.

" **Kalian... ahahaha tapi tidak masalah... karena Shura-sama tidak membutuhkan manusia yang pembangkang seperti kalian."**

Crash

Semua terjadi selang sepersekian detik. Kecepatan seperti setan itu—semua hanya bisa terdiam—lima orang telah tertebas dalam waktu hanya sepersekian detik.

" **Shura-sama menyukai darah! Darah kalian yang menentangku!** _ **Watakkushi* ni sakarau mono wa yuruzanai**"**_ suara teriakan menggema di gudang itu—jaket putih itu kini dihiasi oleh darah—merah darah orang yang baru saja dibunuhnya.

" **Ya... siapa lagi yang ingin melawan Shura-sama?"** sepuluh orang berbandana kuning mengarahkan senjatanya pada Shura, menyerang gadis itu.

" **Kalian tidak akan menang melawan Shura-sama."** Gadis itu lompat dari posisinya lalu mendarat di salah satu kepala anggota Kou Kinzoku lalu menjadikan pijakan dan melompat menuju kepala selanjutnya.

" **Lihat!"** Shura bagai menari diatas kepala-kepala tersebut sesekali melempar pisau secara acak melukai beberapa anggota Kou Kinzoku.

Melompat...

Terus melompat—hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh tepat di depan Kida (Kampret momen banget ni udah kece-kecenya eh malah jatuh).

" **Aku beruntung sekali bisa jatuh di depanmu, Shogun.."** Shura berdiri—dengan susah payah mengingat tubuh Tetsuragi memang sudah pada batasnya, ia mengumpat dalam hati—ia tidak mungkin bisa mengeluarkan tenaga monsternya kalau begini caranya.

" **Yang boleh melukai Kaizen hanyalah aku—yang boleh membunuh gadis itu hanyalah aku..."**

Tidak seperti Tetsuragi, Shura sangat membenci Kaizen. Apalagi saat Shura tahu bahwa gadis itu menyukainya.

Shura semakin membenci Kaizen.

Sejak awal melihatnya Shura sudah sangat membenci Kaizen. Gadis itu merebut semuanya—darinya.

Merebut satu-satunya alasannya ada di dunia ini.

" _Kupikir aku menyukainya... Kai-kun."_

 _Shura hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari Tetsuragi_

 _[Haaaa? Kau gila? Kau menyukainya? Kalian itu perempuan! Dia pasti akan menganggapmu jijik!]_

" _Ya juga sih ya..."_

" **Padahal Tetsuragi itu milik Shura-sama, hanya milik Shura-sama... tapi gadis itu..."**

Shura benar-benar membenci Kaizen—ia ingin sekali membunuh gadis itu—namun ia tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

Karena jika ia melakukannya maka itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Karena Tetsu pasti akan membencinya.

"Hah? Menyerang? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?" Shura terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kida.

" **Jadi... bukan kalian yang menyerang Kaizen?"**

"Haa? Mana mungkin."

Shura terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa ada yang janggal dari sini.

Apa jangan-jangan.

" **Kuronuma Aoba... dia..."** Shura menggertakkan giginya kesal.

["Ada apa dengan Kuronuma Aoba?"] Shura menangkap suara Tetsuragi di kepalanya.

" **Dia menipu kita... dialah yang menyerang Kaizen..."**

["...! Kau serius...?"]

" **Apa aku terdengar seperti sedang bercanda!"** Shura mengkecilkan volume suaranya agar tidak dianggap gila oleh yang lainnya.

" **Mereka mempermainkan kita..."** ucapnya sambil melompat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bagaimana senpai... apa kau berhasil menaklukan whoaa!" Kuronuma membelalakan matanya saat merasakan pedang penuh darah Shura menempel di lehernya.

" **Kau... kau mempermainkan kami ya? Bukan Kou Kinzoku yang menyerang Kaizen..."**

Kuronuma Aoba bukannya takut—ia malah menyeringai—Mikado berada di tempat lain—berhubung anak itu cuman bakal jadi penghalang doang karena nggak bisa berantem.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Senpai lihatlah tubuhmu yang sangat lemah ini..." Kuronuma mendorong keras tubuh gadis itu hingga menabrak mobil yang ada di belakangnya, gadis itu jatuh tersunggkur—ia telah menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melompat sejauh 9,78 meter **dalam sekali lompatan**.

Tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa.

["Shura berbaliklah... kali ini adalah urusanku."]

Napas gadis itu terdengar memburu—ia menutup matanya pelan.

"Kalau kau ingin membunuhku-bunuh saja... asal kau tidak menyentuhnya... dan memperalatnya." (Pas nulis ini pas banget lagu yang keputer di iTunes itu Sawano Hiroyuki [nZk] : Mica Insanity Love#abaikan )

Gadis itu rela mati—demi cinta.

Gila? Ya semua orang tau itu.

Terlalu gila untuk sampai rela mati—namun itulah Tetsuragi yang sebenarnya.

Sekali ia menemukan orang yang ia sayangi—orang yang ia cintai—ia tidak akan membiarkannya terluka—bahkan meski itu berarti ia harus mati demi orang itu.

Nyawanya bukanlah berarti apa bagi kebahagian orang yang ia cintai.

Itulah yang juga menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa Shura membenci Kaizen.

Karena itu berarti bahkan nyawa Tetsuragi tidak berarti apa-apa dibanding nyawa orang yang bahkan baru ia kenal beberapa minggu.

Shura tidak bisa menyalahkan Tetsuragi—juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Kaizen.

Satulagi alasan Shura membenci Kaizen adalah karena memang pada dasarnya ia membenci semua orang kecuali Tetsuragi—'owner'nya.

Ia takut.

Ia takut kalau Kaizen sama seperti manusia-manusia yang lainnya—yang hanya bisa menampakkan kepalsuan yang indah pada Tetsuragi.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu?" Tanya Kuronuma Aoba meyakinkan—ia menjambak rambut Tetsuragi mengangkat kepalanya lalu membenturkannya ke pintu mobil berkali-kali—hingga darah keluar dari kepalanya.

Sakit? Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah untuk merasakan rasa sakit. Ia hanya bisa terdiam merasakan cairan mengandung besi itu mengalir keluar dari kulitnya yang sobek akibat benturan berulang tersebut. Kuronuma menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu mengambil sebuah pipa keran tak jauh dari sana.

"Ya... sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membunuhmu—senpai, namun sepertinya kau sudah tau semuanya—" ia mengangkat sebuah pipa keran—hendak melayangkannya pada Tetsuragi sebelum akhirnya.

BRUK.

Tetsuragi merasa ada beban yang jatuh diatas tubuhnya—yang langsung menghilang—seperti di tendang seseorang.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Tetsu-chan!" Tetsuragi membuka matanya pelan—pandangannya terlihat sayu—darah terus mengalir dari luka yang tercipta dari dahinya.

"K—Kai-kun?"

-Dia terluka! Celty menuliskannya pada Padnya.

"Kena...pa... kau... ada..." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Tetsuragi berdiri.

"Tentu saja! Karena aku harus menghentikan semua ini!"

"Kau... bo..doh..." ia tidak membalas uluran tangan gadis ditempatnya ini.

Ia sudah benar-benar capai—bahkan untuk mengangkat tangannya saja—ah tidak—jangankan mengangkat tangan—untuk berbicara saja sudah sangat susah.

Ia capai—baik fisik maupun batin maupun pikirannya—ia benar-benar sudah capai, dia lelah bung!

"Kau yang bodoh Tetsu-chan! Lihat dirimu sekarang..."

Menyedihkan...

Ya Tetsuragi tau itu...

Ia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.

"It..u... ak...u han...ya ingin... melindung...i...mu." gadis yang ada di depannya itu terdiam—memalingkan wajahnya namun terlihat kalau kini ia sedang mengigit bibir bagian bawah dan mengepalkan tangannya. Hanya sekian detik ia kembali menatap Tetsuragi.

"Ha? Kau bicara apa? Aku yang harusnya melindungimu! Karena..."

Tetsuragi terdiam menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari gadis itu.

"Karena... Semenya kan aku!"

-Krik-

-Krik-

Kalau saja ia punya kekuatan lebih—ia ingin sekali melempar gadis yang ada di depannya ini ke luar angkasa.

Disaat serius begini!

"... baka..." Tetsuragi berusaha berdiri menggunakan pedangnya sebagai alat bantu(?).

"Ya kan? Helloo masak iya aku nguke terus?! Sekali-kali kek aku dikasih scene yang keren begi—"

JLEB

"A...ahahaha..." Tawa yang dipaksakan keluar dari gadis itu tak kala merasakan ada pisau yang terbang ke arahnya—ia melihat ke belakang ada anggota Blue Squares yang dahinya tertusuk pisau lipat.

" **Kau ingin melindungi kami? Jangan bercanda..."**

" **Instingmu benar-benar buruk... kau bahkan tidak menyadari musuh yang berada tepat di belakangmu."** Kaizen mundur sejenak—auranya berbeda—

Seperti bukan Tetsuragi.

Sementara suasana masih kacau—Heiwajima Shizuo mengamuk dan Celty sedang berusaha melerai mereka—Tetsura—Shura menyeringai—yang membuat Kaizen sedikit merinding.

" **Hoi..."** Gadis itu berdiri tegak—memaksakan tubuhnya untuk kembali bergerak—ia merasa kembali segar—mengabaikan darah yang masih mengalir dari dahinya ia melesat menuju tempat Shizuo.

" **Kalian tidak bisa bersenang-senang tanpa Shura-sama!"** Seru gadis itu—mengabaikan apa yang kelak akan terjadi pada tubuhnya

Satu orang

Dua orang

Silir berganti mayat berjatuhan di tempat itu—semua yang masih hidup memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

" **Are? Kenapa mereka kabur—padahal Shura-sama—are?"** Ia merasa pandangannya mulai kabur—lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **-Sejak kapan... ia bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirinya sendiri-**

 **We Are HERE! © Kazien Katsumoto x Kuroko Tetsuragi**

 **Rate: *Rating Up* R-17+ (For violence and Profanity ye bukan gegara HENTAI oke :v)**

 **Genre: Shoujo-Ai, Shounen, Friendship, Supernatural, Psychological.**

 **OMAKE:**

 **Tetsuragi: the Adventure of Choco Hunter!**

14 Februari 2015

05 . 30 PM GMT + 9

Raira Hospital.

"Haah..." Helaan napas kembali keluar dari seorang gadis yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran ini pasalnya.

Ia sudah enam hari dirawat di rumah sakit. Setelah pertarungan sengit di malam senin itu—Tetsuragi terpaksa di rawat di rumah sakit selain karena kelelahan juga karena ada beberapa tulangnya yang patah dan ia juga sempat kehilangan banyak darah.

Tunggu? Kapan ia patah tulang? Ah... itu karena ia memaksakan diri melompat sejauh 9 . 87 meter sekali lompatan. Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa melakukannya?

Ya ia sudah bisa menggerakkan badannya dengan normal—hanya saja ia masih butuh bedrest untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Aku bosan..."

Ia menatap handphonenya—hari ini tanggal 14—hari Valentine.

"Aku ingin coklat—tapi, Kai-kun kan masih kerja... hmm..." gadis itu berpikir keras—sampai akhirnya bohlam imaginer keluar dari kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku kabur lalu beli coklat—hitung-hitung jalan-jalan." Gadis itu mencabut infus yang menusuk punggung pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu menggambil tas berisi dompetnya—baru saja ia ingin keluar dari jendela—ia menemukan sosok Katsumoto Kaizen berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Eh Te—Tetsu-chan kau mau—"

Telat.

Gadis itu keburu terjun bebas—sementara Kaizen terdiam sejenak—

"Ini kan lantai 5?!"

BRUK!

Tetsuragi mendarat sempurna di tanah, meski menimbulkan suara yang besar dan menyebabkan orang-orang sekitarnya kaget.

Ya iya lah wong dia terjun dari lantai 5! Ia langsung lari menjauh dari rumah sakit sebelum ada orang sana yang ingin menangkapnya—

PETUALANGAN DEMI COKLAT DIMULAI!

Merasa sudah jauh dari rumah sakit Tetsuragi melambatkan larinya hingga akhirnya ia hanya berjalan perlahan menghirup udara luar.

Ia merasa tenang—namun tidak berlangsung lama karena ia melihat siluet Izaya beserta mesin minuman yang terbang melewatinya. Itu membuatnya jantungang—ia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan.

Ia hampir mati.

Ia memilih berjalan melewati mereka berdua sebelum sebuah tong sampah mengenainya.

Shizuo dan Izaya terdiam melihat tubuh Tetsuragi yang kini dipenuhi sampah.

Marah... sangat.

"Ma..maaf aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Grrr..."

Ia benar-benar marah.

"Kau membuatku bau... kalau begini caranya bagaimana aku bisa beli coklat..." ia meremas lampu jalan yang ada disampingnya, mencabutnya lalu menjatuhkannya begitu saja sembari melewati pasangan suami –istri *dilempar vending machine ama switchblade* ah maksudku rival yang selalu berusaha saling membunuh itu.

Izaya hilang tiba-tiba sementara Shizuo terdiam

Bagaimana bisa ada gadis yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengannya?

Ia menyadari hilangnya keberadaan Izaya hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Mungkin hari ini kau bisa kabur... tapi lain kali aku pasti akan membunuhmu... NOMIMUSHI-YARO!"

Sementara itu Tetsuragi dengan badan bau sampah berjalan di sekitar Kawagoe Street (bener ga sih...) ia berencana membeli coklat di lokasi yang lumayan jauh dari rumah sakit—karena ia juga ingin jalan-jalan.

Dengan keadaan bau seperti itu. Tidak ada pilihan lain kalau bahasa jepangnya

 _Shikata arimasen... Shouganai,_ atau lebih tepatnya sih _dou demo ii_ alias aku tidak peduli, saat ia melewati sebuah apartmen, ia merasakan ada yang dingin menyentuh kepalanya.

Dingin dan lembut.

Ini salju... pantas saja ia merasa dingin selama perjalanan—mana dia hanya memakai pakaian rumah sakit. Memasuki sebuah kompleks pertokoan ia terus berjalan. Ya ia terus berjalan sampai ada orang yang menyiramnya dengan air bekas cucian.

"A~ saya minta maaf! Sini di keringkan dulu." Tetsuragi terdiam menatap tetesan air yang jatuh dari Ahogenya.

Sial.

Ia terus berjalan mengabaikan pemilik toko yang berdiri membawa handuk bersih.

Ia harus bergegas. Dengan bau sampah yang bercampur air bekas cucian ia memasuki toko coklat, tentu saja banyak yang terdiam menatap Tetsuragi.

Tubuh bau sampah

Pakaian rumah sakit yang basah dan juga tak kalah baunya.

Ditambah darah yang menghiasi putihnya perban yang melilit dahinya—salahkan Shizuo dan tong sampahnya yang menyebabkan lukanya terbuka lagi.

" _I...irasshaimashite..._ "

"Aku ingin coklat."

-Ara Tetsuragi.

Ia menatap PDA yang kini ada di depan matanya—ia menatap wanita berhelm kucing itu yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di tebak.

"Silahkan datang kembali~"

-Mau aku antar ke apartment Shinra dulu—pakaianmu kotor sekali—aku juga akan mengganti perban di kepalamu itu.

"Terimakasih..."

SKIP.

Hap

Hap

Gigitan demi gigitan tercipta dari ruangan tersebut—Tetsuragi sudah kembali dari perjalanannya membeli coklat. Sementara Kaizen hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Tetsu-chan... kalau kamu mau coklat kan bisa bilang... biar aku saja yang beli..."

"Tidak... lagipula kalau kau yang pergi—aku tidak akan mendapat pengalaman yang aneh seperti itu lagi..." kata Tetsuragi sambil kembali memakan coklatnya.

"Kau juga beli banyak sekali coklat—dan coklatmu terlihat mah—"

"100 gram harganya 5k dan aku beli 500 gram."

Kaizen hanya bisa mematung mendengar hargannya.

100 gramnya 5k (karena ini jepun ane ga kasih tau lagi mata unagnya karena pasti Yen) berarti kalau di jumlah berarti uang yang Tetsuragi keluarkan untuk coklat-coklat itu.

25k

25k hanya untuk coklat?

Hanya Tetsuragi yang bisa melakukannya... masalahanya itulo...

25k kalau di rupiahkan

HAMPIR 3M! (maksudnya 3 Juta ya bukan 3 milyar :v )

Lebih tepatnya 2M720K.

Uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk coklat—siapa yang enggak kaget.

Yah yang penting Tetsuragi udah kembali ke Rumah Sakit dan ia juga sudah dapat coklat yang ia inginkan.

OMAKE END

3K yaaaaaaaeeee! Cuman 2 hari? Rekor ane broh :v sekarang tinggal cari Duasa/? Atau hari baik untuk ngapload.

Untuk kamus.

*Watakkushi: salah satu kalau dibilang dialeg—sebenarnya itu Watashi :v cuman karena dialeg atau cara bicaranya orang jepun juga lain-lain makanya kedengeran kaya Watakkushi—padahal dia bilangnya Watashi nah Shi Shura itu demen dengernya kesannya 'Hime' banget makanya ia bilang Watashinya Watakkushi :v yang nonton Shim*net*, nah si Anna kan bilang Watashinya kedengerannya kaya di teken gitu di 'ta'nya makanya kedengerannya kaya Watakkushi :v

**Watakkushi(Watashi) ni Sakarau mono wa Yuruzanai.

Dan kalau kalian merasa konfliknya udah selesai... JANGAN BERCANDA INI BAHKAN BARU MULAI KONFLIKNYA KESESESESESE!

Itu hanya pembuka...

Sore ja chap 10 Kaizen-kun ni makasete!

Sign

Kuroko Tetsuragi The Pierrot.

Sampai jumpa sampai Kai-kun update lagi~

Ok fix bye minna-san!


	10. Chapter 10

We are HERE! Chapter 10

Chapter sebelumnya.

Malam itu perangan besar-besaran terjadi, tak seperti perang dunia pertama maupun kedua, kali ini adalah peperangan antar geng warna. Baik biru maupun kuning tidak ada yang mau mengalah, keduanya saling desak—saling serang sampai ada salah satu pihak tumbang atau bahkan tak bernyawa.

Merah darah menjadi saksi bisu ketika satu per satu tubuh roboh penuh luka sayatan pedang.

Di sana. Di salah satu sudut gudang, seorang pembunuh bayaran— _Pierrot_ begitu mereka menyebutnya akhirnya tak sadarkan diri setelah mencabut satu-dua-tiga nyawa anggota geng berbandana kuning. Ia tahu semua kebenaran, namun dia tak dapat menghentikan hawa nafsunya. Dia memang tidak tercipta untuk itu—Shura. Kedatangan Kaizen justru membuatnya makin buas melakukan pembantaian. Menggunakan semua sisa tenaganya sampai habis.

"Tetsu- _chan_!"

Teriakan dramatis itu dilontarkan oleh gadis penuh luka di jarak yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat Tetsuragi berada. Mengabaikan kacaunya suasana hiruk-pikuk terjadi, baik erang, jerit, serta tangis kesakitan di dalam gudang bekas berpenerangan sinar bulan.

Ini mimpi buruk. Tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit di benak Kaizen bahwa dirinya akan terseret dalam percekcokan antar geng warna yang dapat menewaskan puluhan nyawa. Melewati beberapa mayat berserakan, bau amis darah memicu rasa mual—membuatnya ingin muntah saat itu juga.

 _ **We are here! © Katsumoto Kaizen & Kuroko Tetsuragi**_

 _ **Durarara © Ryohgo Narita**_

 _ **Warning : OC, Shoujo ai**_

Senin, 9 Februari 2015

Sehari berlalu setelah perselisihan antara geng warna. Berita tentang mereka tersebar sangat cepat di Ikebukuro, baik melalui surat kabar, televisi, ataupun internet.

 _-no one in chatroom-_

 _-no one in chatroom-_

 _-no one in chatroom-_

 _-Neo has joined the chat-_

 _-Von24 has joined the chat-_

[Neo] Von- _san_ , tumben online?

[Von24] Hei, aku juga anggota _Dollars_ , _lho_ walau tidak seaktif kalian

[Neo] Haha gomen gomen.

 _-Kanra has joined the chat-_

[Kanra] _Moshi-moshi_ ~ Kanra- _chan desu_ ~

[Von24] _Hai' hai'_ kau imut sekali, Kanra- _chan_

[Kanra] Jaga mulutmu, Von- _san_ ~

[Von24] Dan galak.

[Neo] Jadi berita apa yang dibawa Kanra kali ini?

[Kanra] Oh, ya. Kalian sudah tahu kan pertarungan geng warna kemarin malam?

[Neo] Tentu saja. Beritanya sampai memenuhi media massa. Bosan juga kalau beritanya itu melulu.

[Von24] Lalu bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya? Kudengar banyak yang terbunuh?

[Kanra] Begitulah~ bahkan gudang tempat mereka berkelahi sampai roboh! _Kowai~ kowai_ ~

[Neo] Setahuku otak dari pertarungan itu masih belum ditemukan oleh pihak polisi

[Kanra] Karena mereka kabur sebelum polisi datang. Banyak korban yang tewas, tapi kasus ditutup sebagai kasus tawuran biasa

[Neo] Bukankah _Dollars_ juga terlibat di situ? Menyebalkan! aku tidak ikut berpartisipasi kemarin karena banyak tugas~

[Kanra] Kau tak tahu? _Pierrot_ juga ada, _lho_ ~ Bahkan ada pihak ketiga yang dengan naifnya ingin menghentikan mereka. Sayangnya itu sia-sia, bukankah begitu, Von- _san_?

[Von24] Jaringanku mendadak jelek, aku duluan, _jaa_

 _-Von24 has logout-_

[Kanra] Ah~ dia pergi

[Neo] Selalu begitu kan?

[Kanra] Chat ini jadi agak sepi akhir-akhir ini, Tanaka Taro juga jarang terlihat

[Neo] Mungkin sedang sibuk. Aku juga harus mengerjakan tugas. _Jaa_

 _-Neo has logout-_

[Kanra] Aku ditinggal sendiri?

 _-Kanra has logout-_

.

.

.

Rabu, 11 Februari 2015

3 hari setelah kejadian itu, kota Ikebukuro kembali tenang. Semua rutinitas penduduk di dalamnya berjalan normal seperti sebelumnya.

Shizuo, Varona, Tanaka sedang menagih hutang.

Kawanan Kadota sedang ribut di dalam mobil.

Celty sedang mengantarkan barang diikuti segerombolan polisi penilang di belakangnya.

Diam di atas sofa favoritnya, Izaya sibuk meletakkan bidak catur.

Raira Gakuen—

"Kuroko Tetsuragi?"

Sang _sensei_ mengabsen—mengawasi isi kelasnya, mencari sosok murid yang dimaksud.

"Hm. Hari ini dia tidak masuk lagi, ya."

—Raira Hospital

Tetsuragi hanya diam menatap ubin ruangan berwarna putih. Bosan. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak menghirup udara segar di luar sana?

Dia sudah lelah dipenjara bersama kasur dan infus. Lukanya memang belum pulih sepenuhnya, tapi tenaganya sudah sangat sehat. Berpikir kembali, ucapan Kaizen beberapa hari lalu adalah satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk tetap menurut berada di rumah sakit.

Patah tulang kakinya cukup serius hingga dokter menyuruhnya agar banyak beristirahat dan mengurangi aktifitas beratnya. Terpaksa dia menolak klien dari pekerjaannya sebagai Pierrot. Terlebih, senjatanya disita sementara hingga dia benar-benar sembuh, termasuk topeng badutnya.

Manik coklat kemerahan mengedarkan pandangan, menemukan sebuah jam dinding yang saat itu menunjuk angka 12 siang. Tidak ada kerjaan dia pun memilih memejamkan matanya.

"Membosan. Kapan Kai- _kun_ datang?"

.

.

.

"Hat—syiim! _Sniff sniff_. Sepertinya salju sebentar lagi turun."

Jalanan Ikebukuro terlihat senggang sore itu, Kaizen baru saja pulang dari Rusian Sushi. Dia sudah sembuh—entah mengapa di dunia ini lukanya jadi cepat sembuh dari di dunia asalnya. Dia jadi bisa melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Setelah pulang bekerja dia akan mampir sebentar ke Dojo seperti sebelumnya

.

.

.

"Tetsuragi- _senpai_ belum sembuh, ya?"

Mairu sedang menghindar, kadang menangkis serangan yang Kaizen lancarkan.

"He-eh. Dokter bilang dia harus banyak istirahat dan tidak diijinkan terlalu banyak bergerak. Jam menjengukku juga terbatas—hwaaah!?"

Kini membuat tubuh yang lebih tua terpelanting di atas mantras.

"Aku jadi sedikit bosan _senpai_ tidak datang ke dojo."

Sebuah kuncian tangan di punggung membuat Kaizen beberapa kali menghentakkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas—menepuk mantras keras tanda menyerah.

"Kaizen- _san_ … menyerah…" suara kecil Kururi menginterupsi gerakan Mairu.

"Wah? _Gomen_ , Kai- _san_!"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." balas Kai dengan senyuman dipaksa.

Mereka berdua bersiap untuk berkemas. "Kai- _san_ mau pergi ke rumah sakit, ya setelah ini?"

"Eh? Iya. Tapi mungkin aku akan mampir sebentar ke super market untuk membeli beberapa camilan."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Kai- _san_. Sampaikan salam kami pada Tetsuragi- _senpai_!"

Sebuah lambaian tangan mengakhiri latihan singkat mereka hari ini.

.

Perjalanan menuju super market memakan cukup banyak waktu, keadaan sepi serta butiran salju mulai turun.

"Ternyata benar hari ini salju turun." Gumam Kai masih dalam melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, dia dapat mendengar suara jeritan gadis kecil. Dikelilingi oleh beberapa pria tak dikenal. Sebuah stun gun terjatuh di atas tumpukan salju.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak gadis kecil beriris merah dengan surai keunguan.

Kai mengenali gadis itu. Akane. Satu-satunya putri penerus Awakusu. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali dia lantas berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hei! Lepaskan dia!" bentaknya pada pria yang sedang menarik lengan Akane.

"Siapa kau berani menghalangi kami, hah?" balas salah seorang dari mereka.

"Heh~ aku tak perlu mengenalkan diriku pada _lolicon_ seperti kalian bukan?" ucapnya.

Dengan cepat menangkis pukulan dan membalas tendangan seorang pria yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Mereka hanya berjumlah tiga orang. Mereka adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang membenci Shizuo—berniat menculik Akane agar bisa mengalahkan Shizuo. Karena gadis itu sering terlihat bersama Shizuo.

Kaizen bisa mengatasi mereka sendirian, sampai salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pisau, kemudian menyerangnya dari belakang. Saat itu juga terdengar suara tembakan memecah kesunyian malam di Ikebukuro yang bersalju. Di bawah rintik cuaca dingin, sebuah peluru panas menembus tubuh pria itu ambruk meneteskan merah darah di atas putihnya salju. Kai menoleh—melihat seorang pria berambut kemerahan dengan bekas luka di mata kanannya. Dia merasa familiar dengan sosok itu.

"Akabayashi- _san_!" teriak Akane menghambur pelukan pada Akabayashi. Kaizen terdiam. Tentu saja sekarang dia ingat, pria itu adalah Akabayashi dari Awakusu.

"Kau yang sudah menyelamatkan _ojou-chan_? Namamu Katsumoto Kaizen bukan?" sepertinya pria itu mengenali Kaizen karena berada di satu dojo dengan Akane.

Sedikit gugup, Kaizen mengangguk. "Bukan salah besar, aku hanya kebetulan lewat." Tuturnya kikuk. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan pihak Awakusu yang dikenal paling berkuasa di distrik itu.

Akabayashi justru terkekeh mendengarnya, "Tenanglah, nona. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan memberimu sedikit imbalan seperti makan malam?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih, aku sedang terburu-buru tapi sebagai gantinya, bolehkan aku—"

.

.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa blok dan persimpangan jalan, sekarang gadis berhelai hitam itu tengah sibuk memilah makanan yang akan dibelinya. Berputar mengelilingi rak, akhirnya keranjang belanjaannya sudah penuh oleh tumpukan _snack_ , beberapa diantaranya adalah makanan yang Tetsuragi pesan.

Melewati rak perawatan rambut, gadis itu melihat samping deretan shampo, "Sora Japan Schwarzkopf hair color? Hm." Terlihat dia sedang berpikir kemudian menahan tawanya.

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan ini." ucapnya berbelanja, dia pergi menuju kasir. Merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar uang sebelum tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dari dalam saku—sebuah pistol semi otomatis dengan 15 peluru— _Glock 19_. Gadis itu kembali mengulas senyum mengingat kembali betapa gilanya dia beberapa menit yang lalu meminta sebuah pistol milik Akabayashi yang pernah di gunakan untuk menolongnya. Ya.

Dia memang nyaris gila karena terdampar di dunia aneh ini. setelah mendapatkan beberapa pengalaman menyakitkan, masuk rumah sakit, membahayakan Tetsuragi, melihat banyaknya pembunuhan massal di depan matanya. Semua hal itu membuatnya sadar kalau dia juga harus gila jika mau bertahan hidup di tempat seperti ini. Dia memang belum pernah membunuh orang seperti halnya Tetsuragi, namun dengan keadaannya yang terus seperti ini cepat atau lambat dia mungkin akan dihadapkan pada pilihan dimana dia harus mengotori tangannya sendiri.

Untuk sementara dia akan menyembunyikan hal ini dari Tetsuragi. Dia hanya akan menggunakannya jika memang hanyalah langkah awal. Dia yakin bahwa semua kejadian yang pernah mereka alami selama ini barulah permulaan dari cerita mereka di dunia antah berantah ini. Tidak ada jalan kembali bagi mereka selain melewati semua scenario mereka sampai akhir. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk kabur selama masih ada Tetsuragi bersamanya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan orang itu—Shura—alter ego Tetsuragi. Saat itu adalah kali pertama Kaizen bertemu dengan Shura dan itu membuatnya sedikit—gentar.

Dia bisa merasakan kebencian mendalam milik Shura. Dimana dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Shura menguarkan hawa kebencian padanya, mereka bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu...

 _Flash Back_

 _Minggu , 8 Februari 2015_

 _"Tetsu-chan! Sadarlah! Kuso! Wajahnya terlalu pucat dan darahnya tak mau berhenti—apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

 _"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Tak sadarkah kalau kau yang sudah membuatnya jadi begini?"_

 _Kaizen menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Dua puluh langkah dari tempatnya berada Kuronuma Aoba menunjukkan seringaian._

 _"Keberadaanmu hanya menjadi beban untuk Tetsuragi-senpai. Katsumoto Kaizen-san, kau harus sadar dimana posisimu. Kau hanyalah pengganggu—penghalang kekuatan besar yang terpendam milik Tetsuragi-senpai. Harusnya 'saat itu' kau mati saja—"_

 _"Tutup mulutmu,""Huh?""KUBILANG TUTUP MULUTMU! APA KAU TAK PERNAH DIAJARI SOPAN SANTUN PADA ORANG YANG LEBIH TUA, BOCAH!"_

 _Suara melengking itu bergema memenuhi gudang tak terpakai. Sementara bunyi derit engsel semakin keras diikuti atap-atap gudang serta pilar fondasi yang mulai bergemeretak berjatuhan._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Seorang pemuda bertopeng hiu berlari mendekati Kuronuma. "Aoba, ini gawat! Gudangnya sebentar lagi akan roboh!"_

 _"Apa!?"_

 _Sedang di sisi lain terlihat Shizuo masih mengamuk—membanting, melempar, meninju segala macam pengganggu secara membabi buta._

 _[Kaizen, kita harus segera pergi dari sini.]_

 _Celty menunjukkan PDAnya. Kai mengangguk._

 _"Tapi sebelumnya, bisa kau pergi duluan bersama Tetsu-chan? Ada hal lain yang harus kukerjakan."_

 _[Sendirian?]_

 _Kembali Celty mengetik._

 _Kai mengangguk, "Iya. Aku akan segera menyusul kalian."_

 _[Baiklah, berhati-hatilah.]_

 _Celty menggendong tubuh Tetsuragi yang terluka menuju pintu keluar. Kaizen berjalan ke arah berlawanan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di suatu tempat dengan ketinggian tertentu, Izaya memperhatikan keadaan menggunakan teropongnya. Mengawasi tiap gerik para manusia tercintanya. Terlihat beberapa anggota geng warna kebingungan melepaskan diri dari jerat bayangan ajaib milik sang mengamuk—tanpa membunuh seorang pun lawannya. Sungguh pria yang cinta kedamaian._

 _Kida membantu beberapa anggota Kou Kinzoku yang terluka._ _Kuronuma Aoba bersama kawanan Blue Square keluar dari gudang—mereka tidak terlihat bersama pendiri memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Tetsuragi—menghentikan pendarahan menggunakan muda itu juga menangkap sosok Kaizen berjalan menuju tempat Ryuugamine Mikado._

 _"Nah, Kaizen-san. Bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?"_

 _Izaya memindahkan bidak caturnya. Tergelak beberapa saat, lalu kembali memindahkan bidak go dan shougi bersamaan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ruugamine-kun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"Berjalan pincang menggunakan alat bantu, Kaizen dengan tenang berjalan menuju tempat Ryuugamine._ _"Eh? Kau—Kaizen-san? Kenapa bisa berada di tempat seperti ini?""Itu terlalu panjang untuk kuceritakan. Yang jelas saat ini aku ingin kau mendengarkan kebenaran." Gadis itu beradu pandang dengan sang pendiri Dollars—pemimpin Blue Square yang baru. Ryuugamine diam._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya._

 _"Pelaku penyerangan anggota Dollars beberapa hari yang lalu—mereka bukanlah Kou Kinzoku, tapi Blue Square."_

 _Ryuugamine segera menyembunyikan wajah keterkejutannya. "Atas dasar apa aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu?" tanyanya setenang mungkin._

 _Kaizen tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Ryuugamine tidak akan mungkin percaya begitu saja pada ucapannya._ _Dia menghela napas pelan. "Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk mempercayai apa yang kukatakan, tapi yang kukatakan ini adalah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku bisa tahu hal itu karena aku adalah korban dari kejadian itu. Luka ini—" gadis itu memandang perban yang menyelimuti tangan serta kakinya, "Adalah bukti, kau bisa memeriksa handphoneku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku anggota Dollars atau bukan."_

 _"Tapi, Blue Square? Untuk apa mereka melakukan itu?"_

 _"Entahlah. Tapi bukankah mereka—kuning dan biru memang dari dulu tidak pernah akur?"_

 _Ryuugamine terdiam._

 _"Shougun Kou Kinzoku—Kida Masaomi, dia adalah temanmu sejak kecil kan? Apa menurutmu dia adalah orang jahat? Menyerang seorang gadis tanpa alasan?" Mengambil napas, "Aku yakin kau bisa mengambil pilihan bijak, karena itu, pikirkanlah kembali apa yang sudah kukatakan." Ucapnya untuk yang terakhir._

 _Kaizen segera pergi dari tempat itu karena bangunan tampak sudah tidak aman, begitu pula Ryuugamine._

.

.

.

"Kaizen- _san_ mau menjenguk Tetsuragi- _chan_? Hari ini agak malam, ya menjenguknya?"

"Ha-hai'. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan tadi."

"Hm. Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini."

Kaizen hanya tersenyum paksa menanggapi ucapan suster penjaga, lantas memasuki lorong rumah sakit. Menuju kamar tempat Tetsuragi dirawat. _Pada akhirnya, tiga hari berlalu semenjak pertemuannya dengan Ryuugamine. Setelah itu mereka belum bertemu lagi. Dia juga mendengar beberapa laporan dari Kanra kalau Tanaka Taro jarang mengikuti chat akhir-akhir pun begitu, dia berharap Ryuugamine mendengarkan ucapannya saat itu agar semua kesalah pahaman yang ada bisa diakhiri._

"Tetsu- _chan_ , aku masuk."

Gadis pirang itu membuka pintu, terlihat olehnya Tetsuragi sudah memejamkan matanya."Huh? Apa aku terlalu lama, ya?" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Perlahan mendekati tempat Tetsuragi, menaruh barang bawaannya kemudian menghela napas singkat.

"Habis kau lama,"

Kai menoleh, "K-kau bangun?"

"Aku hanya pura-pura tidur—dan mana pesananku?"

" _Hai' Hai'_ ~ aku membelinya kok—"

Terdiam setelah menerima snacknya. "Rambutmu?"

"Oh? Aku hanya mewarnainya. Kau tau? Untuk menggertak orang yang mau menculikku lagi." gadis itu tergelak.

Tetsuragi diam memakan hening terjadi selama beberapa saat." _Nee_ , Tetsu- _chan_. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di kehidupan kita yang sebenarnya?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, _souka_."

Sepertinya memang benar mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya selain melalui situs dunia maya, namun entah mengapa dia bisa cepat akrab dengan Tetsuragi.

"Kurasa malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah sakit." ujarnya.

"Kerjamu besok?"

"Aku akan berangkat sangat pagi, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Dan kau tidur di sofa—"

"Ehh?"

 **TBC**

 _( N/A : Pendek~ omake giliranku ditunda di chapter 12 saja karena belum tepat juga bikin omake kalau tokohnya lagi sakit, aslinya dia bingung mau bikin omake kayak gimana *bacok*_

 _Akhirnya~ bisa ngecat rambut juga walau hanya di ff~ bisa kena gampar kalo ngecat rambut beneran #lol_

 _Terungkap sudah nick name Kaizen di siitus Dollars! Tebak mana hayo?_

 _Yep. Von24 = Kaizen (berasal dari tanggal bulan lahir yang dibalik #lol), sedangkan Neo hanya OC random—anak sekolahan yang selalu banyak tugas dan sering chat dengan Kaizen. Sengaja buat Oc Neo karena kayaknya Kai jarang main chat-chatan. #alasan apa ini._

 _Ya sudah, chapter 11 yoroshiku onegaishimasu Tetsu-chan. Maaf lama update dan ceritanya juga sangaaaaat absurd )._


	11. Chapter 11

16 February 2015

Kabukicho-Shinjuku.

Mata coklat kemerah-merahan itu berbinar menatap distrik yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kabukicho..."

Masih dengan pakaian rumah sakitnya—Tetsuragi menatap ke sekitar.

"Ah... tapi aku kesini untuk mencari buku—dan informasi untuk pekerjaanku selanjutnya—meski katanaku masih di sita—apa boleh buat. Aku juga akan membeli katana baru... untuk jaga-jaga." Kata gadis itu—semua melihatnya—surai hitamnya.

"Kai-kun juga sudah mewarnai rambutnya—" memegang rambuntya ia dengan tatapan polos—sampai kakinya berhenti di sebuah salon.

"Mungkin aku juga harus mewarnai rambutku?"

"Silahkan datang kembali~"

Tetsuragi menatap surai peraknya yang kini terlihat sangat indah dan seketika ia tersenyum aneh dan.

"Kyaa~ akhirnya kesampaian punya rambut perak~" ia tak perduli tatapan aneh—bukan tapi ia baru sadar dan langsung berbatuk ria sambil kembali ke Ikebukuro.

 **:"D (pembatas macam apa ini)**

 **We Are Here!**

 **Durarara! Narita Ryohgo.**

 **We Are Here! © KKxKT/? Credits macam apa ini.**

 **Rate: R-17+ (For Violence and Provanity)**

 **Genre: Shoujo-ai, Action, Shounen, Psychological, Supernatural, Adventure, Friendship, dll**

 **Chapter 11: Kaizen, Training with Shura.**

 **:"D (pembatas macam apa ini)**

Raira Hospital.

"Aku masuk ya Tetsu-chan."

-krik-

-krik-

"Tetsu-chan! Dia kabur lagi!" seru gadis itu ketika melihat kamar yang kembali kosong. Sementara gadis bersurai perak (ciee Ginpatsu/plak) dengan tas berisi light novel kini berlarian sepanjang jalan.

"AHH! SIALAN! SIALAN! Aku terlalu sore!" begitu ia sampai ke depan jendela kamarnya—ia langsung ambil ancang-ancang dan.

Melompat ke atas—dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang sih... itu mudah.

"Huft... akhirnya—" ia menuju ranjangnya—setelah masuk melalui jendela.

"Darimana saja kamu?" sosok itu membeku melihat sosok gadis yang keluar dari toilet.

"Ha? Kau apakan rambutmu? Kok tiba-tiba ubanan begitu?!"

"Ini bukan uban!" Protes Tetsuragi.

"Lihatlah perak yang berkilau ini~ uban itu putih bukan perak!" lanjutnya, sementara gadis tersebut—Kaizen hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Lusa kau kembali sekolah lo—tidak apa rambut di cat begitu?"

"Tidak... Raira Gakuen memperbolehkan rambut di warna kok."

Sekolah macam apa itu -_-"

"Tapi... bagus kan?" tanya gadis itu lagi—yang dijawab anggukan singkat dari gadis yang satunya.

"Lalu itu apa?"

"Ini nov—ah Kai-kun—kau bisa mengambil kacamata pesananku?"

"Kacamata?"

"Ya... kacamata... aku memesannya tapi tidak pernah ada waktu untuk mengambilnya—ini alamat dan juga uangnya." Tetsu menulis alamat dan memberikan uangnya.

"Baiklah... aku akan mengambil kacamatamu... tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana." Kata Kaizen sambil menghilang dari balik pintu. Sementara gadis itu hanya terdiam sambil membaca novel yang ia beli—ia menunggu kacamatanya yang itu rusak—kacamatanya yang ia beli di dunia ini—sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Kadang ia juga menggunakan softlens jika merasa aneh dengan kacamata itu.

Itu bukan kacamata yang di pesan khusus untuknya—karena pasti akan makan waktu untuk membuatnya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah punya kacamata—tapi ketinggallan di real world, karena dia tidur tidak pakai kacamata.

 _Flashback_

 _30 Januari 2015_

" _Akhhh! Kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang! Kacamataku ketinggalan!" kata Tetsuragi sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya._

" _err... burem semua... mana aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli kacamata..."_

 _Lalu bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengendalikan Shooter milik Celty kemarin?!_

" _Kau kenapa Tetsu-chan?"_

" _Ah... tidak... tidak apa-apa." Ia kembali bekerja—dengan hati-hati karena jarak pandangnya yang kurang dari 33 cm._

 _Sepulangnya dari bekerja di kedai sushi, ia menatap Simon dengan tatapan melas._

" _Kau ingin meminjam uang? Untuk beli kacamata? Baiklah aku akan memberimu uang..."_

 _Dan saat itu ia menggunakan kacamata kadang softlens untuk menggantikan kacamatanya—meski karena itu ia harus sering ke klinik mata._

"Aneh... aku bisa beli novel Durarara! Di dalam dunia Durarara!" sahutnya sambil membulak-balik halaman novel yang ia baca sampai seseorang membuka pintunya.

" _Senpai..._ aku masuk ya?"

Dan saat itu juga Tetsuragi langsung berdiri memasang kuda-kuda.

Sementara itu Kaizen terdiam melihat kacamata Tetsuragi.

Tebal sekali lensanya!

"Left: -3.00 Rigth: -3.25 ya ampun Tetsu- _chan_... minusnya besar sekali." Kata gadis itu sambil sweatdrop lalu kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Kuronuma Aoba—apa maumu kesini?!" tanya Tetsuragi sambil mengacungkan pisau lipatnya pada sosok yang berdiri di sana.

"Hanya ingin menyapa—sekaligus ingin mengajak _senpai_ kembali ke Blue Squares."

"Ha? Jangan harap aku ingin kembali pada orang-orang busuk seperti kalian." Sahut Tetsuragi dengan senyum kesal yang terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

"He... benarkah?" sosok itu mendekat—Tetsuragi mundur sampai ia merasa tidak bisa mundur.

Ia terpojokkan?!

" _Senpai_... kau tahu... kau sangat kuat... kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu ini untuk berkuasa di Ikebukuro?" Aoba mengangkat dagu Tetsuragi sedikit ke atas.

"Ha... apa kau pikir aku mau melakukannya? Itu merepotkan.."

"Kau itu kuat _senpai_ —kekuatanmu... kemampuan pedangmu, membuatmu lebih kuat... bahkan dari Heiwajima Shizuo sekalipun."

"Lantas apa? Aku bahkan tidak peduli akan hal itu..."

"Apa... kau masih bersama gadis lemah itu?"

Tetsuragi sedikit tersentak.

"Kau kuat, _Senpai_... bergaulah dengan orang yang kuat—jangan dengan orang lemah—ia akan menjadi beban bagi—" ucapan Aoba terputus melihat lehernya yang sedikit tergores pisau milik Tetsuragi.

"Dia bukan beban bagiku... dia tidak lemah..." Aoba mundur sejenak melihat aura yang gadis itu keluarkan mulai berubah.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya lemah... aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Hah... sayang sekali aku harus pergi~ _jaa nee~ senpai_."

Beberapa lama setelah sosok Kuronuma Aoba meninggalkan kamar Tetsuragi—sosok Kaizen masuk membawa tas kecil berisi kotak yang di dalamnya ada kacamata Tetsuragi.

"Tetsu- _chan_ mau apa tadi dia ke sini?"

" _Saa..._ mana kacamataku?" gadis itu menerima kacamatanya—lalu memakainya di toilet—sekalian melepas softlens yang terpasang di matanya.

"Nah ini lebih baik."

Tetsuragi keluar dari toilet—dengan sebuah kacamata yang membingkai matanya.

"Jadi selama ini kau pakai softlens..."

"Di sekolah aku pakai kacamata yang lain—tapi yang itu rusak. Aku hanya menggunakan softlens di dunia ini—kalau di dunia nyata aku pakai kacamata."

"Oh... begitu..."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Tadi... Kuronuma- _kun_... mengajakku kembali ke Blue Square." Kata Tetsuragi dengan santainya.

"Namun tentu saja aku tolak..."

[ _Nee Tetsu aku ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar._ ] Tetsuragi menutup matanya pelan, lalu membuka matanya kembali dengan perlahan.

" **Yo... Kaizen, aku Shura."**

"He? Ah... hai... Shura-chan..."

" **Jangan panggil Shura dengan embel-embel** _ **–chan!**_ **Kau ikut Shura..."** Shura keluar dari jendela.

"Eh? Ah~ mou~" Kaizen keluar dari kamar—menuju tempat gadis tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian ia tidak melihat sosok Tetsuragi/Shura.

Drrtt...

Ia mengambil handphonenya—lalu melihat sesuatu.

 **Tetsu-chan is calling**

"Mou~ kau kemana Shura?!"

" _Aku tunggu kamu di depan stasiun Shinjuku."_ Hanya mendengar itu saja sambungan langsung terputus.

"Dasar..." Kaizenpun berangkat menuju tempat yang di maksud.

:"D (pembatas macam apa ini?)

Shinjuku Stasion, Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo, Japan

" **Hoh... akhirnya kau datang juga, ikut Shura..."** Shura berjalan diikuti Kaizen.

" **Shura akan melatihmu... menggunakan senjata api..."**

Kaizen tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Shura.

" **Jangan pikir kami tidak tau... kalau kau mempunyai pistol.. maka dari itu Shura dan Tetsu akan melatihmu menggunakannya."**

Bagaimana bisa? Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran Kaizen sekarang.

" **Kau sempat menginap di RS kan? Hmm... beberapa hari yang lalu?"** Tanya Shura yang di balas anggukan oleh Kaizen.

" **Shura mecium bau mesiu dari dalam tasmu... ketika aku cek aku menemukan pistol tersebut—kau tidak bisa menggunakannya kan?"**

"Ya..."

" **Karena itulah kami akan melatihmu..."** Mereka tiba di sebuah gedung di sekitar sana.

"Ini gedung punya siapa?"

" **Ah... Tetsu tidak memberi taumu? Ini tempat rahasia miliknya.."** sementara Kaizen hanya bisa mematung sejenak.

Ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu!

Pintu terbuka—menampakkan sebuah ruangan penuh senjata.

"Ha? Apa ini? Banyak sekali senjatanya..." Kata Kaizen mengagumi senjata-senjata yang ada di sana.

" **Itu karena kami pembunuh Pro—"**

"— **karena itulah kami harus memiliki lebih dari satu senjata—tenang saja Kuronuma Aoba tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini."**

"Gedung ini... bekas Studio? Tanya gadis itu sambil memasuki sebuah ruangan yang telah di rombak menjadi ruang menembak—lengkap dengan papan sasaran dan 3 buah headphone.

"Berapa banyak uang yang kau gunakan untuk membeli semua ini?" Tanya Kaizen sambli sweatdrop di tempat **.**

" _ **Saa...**_ **kau tanya saja Tetsu."**

" **Perlu kau ketahui—saat berlatih mengunakan pistol—pastikan pistolmu itu kosong—tanpa peluru."** Shura memberikan Kaizen sebuah pistol yang dalam keadaan loaded.

" **Tapi aku tidak akan melatihmu dengan pistol kosong, aku akan melatihmu dengan pistol loaded"**

Sementara itu Di Akita

"Kita bisa meminta bantuan pada Pierrot bukan?"

"Apa kau yakin? Bayaran untuk Pierrot sangat tinggi sekarang—kata orang bayarannya itu bisa sampai 100 juta Yen sekali membunuh."

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain—masalah uang biar aku yang urus."

Kembali ke tempat Tetsuragi dan Kaizen.

DOR

" **Tanganmu itu terlalu tegang! Lebih relax lagi!"**

"BAIK!"

DOR

" **Sudah kubilang! Jangan pakai satu tangan! Pakai dua tangan! Kau itu masih pemula!"**

"BAIK!"

Shura hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tembakan Kaizen yang banyak meleset, sesekali menghela napas lalu kembali membentak gadis yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

Drrrttt...

" **Latihan kita cukupkan sampai di sini dulu—aku ada telepon."** Shura bergerak menuju handponenya yang ada disana—lalu bertukar dengan Tetsuragi.

" _Hai' Moshi-Moshi,_ saya sendiri..."

Tetsuragi terdiam sejenak—lalu kembali berbicara.

"APA? MISI DI AKITA?! APA ITU TIDAK TERLALU JAUH?!" Teriak gadis itu saat mendengar suara telephone di seberang. Membuat Kaizen menyeringit bingung

"M—maaf saya hanya menerima misi di Tokyo—kalau sampai sejauh it—APA? SATU MILYIAR?" Tetsuragi tidak bisa menjaga poker facenya—ia terlalu shock dan kaget.

SATU MILIAR?!

HANYA UNTUK MEMBUNUH SEORANG BOCAH SMP?!

ITU KETERLALUAN.

Namun semua lenyap ketika Handphone Tetsuragi diambil paksa oleh Kaizen.

"Maaf tapi Pierrot tidak menerima Client untuk sementara ini." Bagai di hantam batu karang yang besar Tetsuragi hanya bisa terdiam, kalau ini anime pasti sekarang tubuhnya memutih lalu ada dedaunan yang terbang melewatinya.

Pik.

"Ni..." Kata Kaizen menyerahkan Handphone Tetsuragi kembali ke pemiliknya sementara Tetsuragi hanya bisa terdiam.

"APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN?!" lalu berteriak pada Kaizen yang kini hanya menutup telinganya untuk menghindari kebudegan mendadak.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"KAU YANG KENAPA KAI-KUN! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMBUATKU MENOLAK MISI SEBESAR ITU?! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kau belum sembuh total Tetsu-chan! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan misi pembunuhan apapun—sebelum kau sembuh!"

"TAPI AKU SUDAH BENAR-BENAR SEHAT! KEKUATANKU BAHKAN SUDAH KEMBALI SEPERTI—"

"KUMOHON SEKALI INI SAJA KAU DENGAR KATA-KATAKU TETSU-CHAN!" Tetsuragi terdiam melihat gadis di depannya yang kini menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"K—Kai-kun?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan misimu seperti biasa karena aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa lagi—"

Tetsuragi terdiam—dia memalingkan wajahnya—namun tangannya mengepal.

"T—tapi, aku tidak akan kenapa-napa."

"Sekali ini saja—dengar kata-kataku, sampai kau keluar dari rumah sakit saja... aku.. aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi."

Suasana benar-benar sangat berat, tidak ada yang berani menatap satu sama lain.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" Kai mendongakan kepalanya—menatap Tetsuragi yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu..."

Hanya beberapa kata namun dapat membuat Tetsuragi membelalakan matanya.

"Ha?" dia menatap gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi merah—bahkan ada kepulan asap yang keluar dari kepala peraknya.

"H—ha?"

"Ya... aku menyukaimu—dan aku juga ingin bertanya padamu... kenapa kau juga sangat peduli padaku—saat aku di culik ataupun di serang oleh Blue Squares yang mengaku-ngaku jadi Yellow Scarves?"

"Itu..."

Tetsuragi tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia terlalu ah sudahlah.

"Itu karena akujugamenyukaimu."

Kaizen terdiam sejenak, dengan wajah bego/plak ia membuka kembali mulutnya.

"Ha?"

"K—kenapa responsmu sama seperti responsku tadi?!" Tanya Tetsuragi dengan wajah sangat merah—semerah saus bolognese (karena tomat sudah terlalu mainstream)

"Kau... juga menyu...kai-ku?" tanya gadis berambut blonde itu sementara si Perak hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya.

"B—berterimakasihlah karena cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan—ba—baka." Sepertinya Tsundere Tetsuragi bangkit.

"Benarkah? Hua~ _arigatou!_ " seru gadis itu sambil memeluk Tetsuragi—sementara gadis itu hanya bisa tersentak.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya gadis itu kaget—semua berakhir bahagia.

TBC

Apa ini! *banting Laptop*/gakwoy

a—apa-apaan adegan 'nembak'nya itu *blushing* /eloyangnulispret

ahahahahaha / sekarang mereka sudah jadian~ yeyyyyy~~~~~ mana PJ/itu elo/

ahahahaha maaf kalau chapter ini pendek dan jelek.

Ato wa makasete, Kai-kun, NO DELAY plz :v

OMAKE (aku membuat ini karena lagi ramai maling celana dalam u.u teman sekelasku sudah dua yang jadi korban u.u mereka keduanya nge-kos.)

Thetsu/? And the Underwear Thief!

18 February 2015.

" _Tadaima—_ Kau kenapa, Kai-kun?" tanya Tetsuragi saat melihat Kaizen yang jatuh terduduk meratapi lantai, diatasnya terdapat aura kelam gloomy se gloomy lalu gloomy Sunday dicampur kalmayer reverse (jangan berani coba :v)

"T—tetsu-chan..." gadis itu terlihat memprihatinkan—wajahnya penuh ingus dan airmata. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Tetsu langsung mendekati gadis tersebut.

"K—kau kenapa? A—apa ada yang menyakitimu atau semacamnya?" Tanya Tetsuragi.

"Pan..."

"Pan?"

"Pantsuku hilang! Pantsumu juga!"

JDER!

Bagai di serang petir sore hari—Tetsuragi ikut terdiam—

"A—APA?! Apa ada maling? Maling daleman?!" tanya Tetsuragi kaget—tapi ia sangat marah—ia menatap Kaizen dengan tatapan membara!

"Aku punya ide! Kita tangkap pencuri pantsu itu!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kita pancing dia—dengan celana dalam!"

SKIP MALAMNYA

Malam ini salju kembali turun—Tesuragi menunggu di balik jendela yang tertutup gorden—sementara di beranda—terpasang pantsu milik Kaizen (ahahahaha saya korvankan pantsumu untuk menangkapnya) tentu saja yang belum di cuci—menurut novel Shimoneta yang Tetsuragi baca—hal yang paling diincar dari pantsu wanita adalah baunya—jadi semakin bau pantsu itu semakin besar kemungkinannya untuk di curi.

Tetsuragi merasakan ada hawa kehadiran seseorang di sana—sedetik kemudian ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang mukanya ditutup celana dalam.

":Kau—Jangan kabur kau!" Tetsuragi membuka jendela lalu melihat orang itu yang sudah lari melompat dari lantai 5, Tetsupun melakukan hal yang sama.

Lari dan terus berlari sampai ia melihat sebuah lampu jalan—ia mencabut lampu taman itu.

"JANGAN LARI KAU PENCURI PANTSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Teriak gadis itu sambil melempar lampu jalan itu kearah sang pencuri pantsu—lalu pencuri itu diseret Tetsu ke kantor polisi.

Pantsunya? Di tinggalkan begitu saja *ditembak yang punya pantsu*

Keesokan harinya.

"Akhirnya masalah terselesaikan ya Tetsu-chan~" kata Kaizen yang hanya di jawab Hn, oleh gadis tersebut, sore itu mereka bekerja di Russian Shushi.

" _Irrashaimashite~_ " kata kedua gadis itu bersamaan lalu kembali melayani pelanggan seperti biasanya.

OMAKE END


	12. Chapter 12

**We are here chap 12**

Menatap kaca bening—"Cantik~" gumam gadis itu, "Kapan ya aku bisa memilikinya?"

Di depan sebuah toko. Iris kecoklatan itu dapat melihat benda hitam, elegan, yang berkilat memabukkan. Sebuah motor ninja.

Bunyi hantaman benda keras menarik tiap pasang mata. Kaizen menoleh, tepat dengan sebuah _vending machine_ melayang di udara. Beberapa orang terkesima, beberapa orang mulai bosan, sementara Kaizen sibuk berfangirling-ria. Dua pemuda _ikemen_ disibukkan oleh acara kejar-kejaran ekstrim mereka. Pemandangan biasa.

Sore itu sepulang dari dojo. Gadis pirang sibuk membaca koran yang baru dibelinya. Membolak-balik halaman sampai matanya tertuju di sebuah kolom bertuliskan huruf-huruf kanji, hiragana, katakana—ya, apalah itu. Beruntung dia sudah terbiasa sehingga sedikit banyak dia bisa mengerti maksudnya ( iyain aja demi kelangsungan cerita /bacok ).

 _ **Lowongan pekerjaan**_.

 _Dibutuhkan seorang pencari berita pro dengan hadiah sekian yen—_

Mata Kai seketika berubah hijau. Menghayal menaiki motor ninja impiannya. Mengajak Tetsuragi berkeliling Ikebukuro.

"Hwaaah~" Mata gadis itu berbinar.

"Ekhem." Kaizen menoleh. Di samping kirinya terlihat seorang pria berkepala satu. Tak asing menurut Kai.

Melihat di tangan pria itu memegang sebuah koran—membuka halaman persis seperti milik Kai.

"Berita yang menarik di Ikebukuro, selain tema 'Orang terkuat'." Pria itu mencatat di sebuah note.

Tidak asing, tapi Kaizen tetap tidak ingat. Memilih pergi. Satu hal yang pasti, pria itu juga mengincar pekerjaan sama dengannya.

 _ **We Are Here!**_

 _ **Durarara! Narita Ryohgo.**_

 _ **We Are Here! © KKxKT**_

 _ **Rate: R-17+ (For Seksual kontens #dibacokramerame #becandakok)**_

 _ **Genre: Shoujo-ai, Action, Shounen, Humor, Adventure, Friendship, dll**_

 _ **Chapter 12 : Need a job! Ninja or Pierrot?**_

.

.

.

 _ **Von24 join this chat**_

 _ **Shira join this chat**_

[Von24] konbanwa

[Shira] konbanwa

[Von24] menurutmu berita yang heboh akhir-akhir ini apa, Shira?

[Shira] ShiZaya. Bukankah hari ini mereka heboh seperti biasa

 _ **Neo join this chat**_

[Neo] konbanwa, topik apa malam ini?

[Von24] berita apa yang seru akhir-akhir ini?

[Shira] ShiZaya!

[Neo] Pierrot?

[Shira] pembunuh bayaran itu?

[Neo] ya. Identitasnya masih belum terungkap kan? Kalau terungkap pasti beritanya laku keras

[Shira] berburu informasi tentang Pierrot? Kenapa gak ke Izaya aja?

[Neo] dia gak akan mau buka mulut ke media massa. Lagian orang gila mana yang mau berurusan sama pierrot?

[Von24] aku pergi dulu

[Neo] jaringan jelek lagi?

[Von24] mau jenguk pacar di rs

 _ **Von24 log out this chat**_

[Shira] Von sudah punya pacar?

[Neo] mana aku tahu

t(^.^)))))))~ abaikan pembatas~

17 Februari 2015

Hari dimana Kaizen membantu Tetsuragi membenahi semua barang-barangnya. Mulai dari sekarang dia sudah resmi keluar dari rumah sakit.

" _Omedetou_." Kaizen memberi sambutan, wajah tertekuk, tangan membawa tumpukan novel milik gadis itu. "Astaga, kau menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli semua novel-novel ini? Kalau begini pemborosan namanya!" Omelnya belepotan.

Yang diomeli hanya melengos meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tetsu- _chan_?" begitu menyusul langkah kaki Tetsuragi. Gadis berhelai perak menatapnya dengan pandangan ' _Apa?'_

"Anooh, menurutmu berita apa yang sekarang sedang trend?" tanyanya ragu.

"Berita? Entahlah. Di rumah sakit kan gak ada tv."

"O-oh…"

Kaizen merasa bertanya pada orang yang salah, "Memangnya untuk apa, Kai- _kun_?" Pertanyaan tak biasa itu membuat Tetsuragi penasaran juga.

"Bukan apa-apa kok."

Namun, Kaizen lebih memilih tidak menceritakannya. Memalingkan muka sedikit berkeringat gugup.

"Aneh." Gumam Tetsuragi tanpa disadari Kai.

t(^.^)))))))~ pembatas macam apa ini? #abaikan

 _Russia sushi_

"Sial, aku ingin mendapatkan berita bagus! Setidaknya agar bisa dimuat!" rancu si pirang tak jelas di pojokan. _'Tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku ingin mendapatkan hadiahnya lalu membeli motor kemarin.'_

"Kaizen, antarkan sushi untuk tamu di meja depan!"

" _Ha-hai'_!"

Kaizen mengantarkan pesanan. Beberapa kali dia memutar otak. Pokoknya harus dapat berita heboh. Tapi dia sendiri bahkan tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun sebagai seorang reporter atau sejenisnya. Bagaimana dia bisa melewati semua ini?

Ditambah lagi dia memiliki seorang saingan berat—pria kemarin malam, kepala keluarga Niekawa. Dia seorang reporter yang telah berhasil menerbitkan tulisannya di sebuah majalah cukup ternama belakangan ini. berat. Dia butuh waktu untuk menyelidiki seluk beluk kota Ikebukuro agar bisa mendapatkan berita fantastik.

"YOSHA! Aku akan berjuang keras demi berita!" teriaknya menaruh sebuah pesanan di salah satu meja pelanggan. Si pelanggan hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

Sementara di tempat lain,

Raira gakuen

"Kuroko Tetsuragi!" sang _sensei_ mengabsen. Melihat seisi kelas, mendapati sosok gadis bergakura. Rambut perak, wajah sedatar tembok, tak lupa kacamata bening menghias wajahnya. Benar-benar penampilan yang sangat mencolok. "Baguslah kau sudah kembali masuk." Ujar sang _sensei_ melanjutkan acara absen paginya.

Pelajaran biasa. Tetsuragi memperhatikan, terkadang melihat keluar jendela. Teringat kembali tadi pagi, _'Untuk apa Kai-kun bertanya seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?'_

Tak bisa membendung rasa penasaran, dia memutuskan akan membolos saat jam istirahat nanti.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Banyak siswa keluar kelas begitu pula Tetsuragi. Melewati koridor sekolah yang dilalui banyak siswa. Cukup lenggang dan tak ada yang mengenalinya di sini sebelum sebuah suara menyeruak gendang telinganya.

"Tetsuragi- _senpai_!" Tetsuragi menolehkan kepalanya, sedikit melebarkan kedua iris kemerahan di balik kacamata. Dapat dilihatnya sepasang Orihara muda berlari ke arahnya.

"Mairu? Kururi? Ada apa?" kembar Orihara saling pandang setelah melihat wajah kebingungan Tetsuragi.

" _Senpai_ , setelah pulang sekolah mau tidak pergi ke café bersama kami?" tanya Mairu fasih. Kururi menatap penuh harap. Tetsuragi cengo.

Masalahnya jarang ada yang mengajak Tetsuragi pergi bersama selama ini. "Tenang saja! Kita ditraktir kok." Tambah Mairu semangat.

"Ditraktir?" Tetsuragi berpikir sejenak.

t(^.^))))))~ abaikan pembatas.

"Baiklah— Iya. Maaf hari ini saya ijin latihan dari dojo. _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_."

Kaizen memutus sambungan setelah mendapat jawaban dari seberang sana. Gadis itu keluar dari Russia sushi setelah memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada Simon. Menapaki jalanan Ikebukuro seorang diri. Masih belum terlalu sore, setidaknya dia masih punya cukup waktu. Sekarang tinggal mencari berita.

"Yosh! _Ganbatte_ kaizen!" teriaknya memancing beberapa pasang mata.

t(^.^)))))))~ #abaikan

Tetsuragi mendengus bosan mendapati seorang pemuda—adik kelasnya kini duduk di depannya. Kembar Orihara tidak pernah menyebutkan nama 'Kuronuma Aoba' saat mereka mengajaknya ke café tadi.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka tidak mengatakan kalau aku akan ikut bersama kalian."

Sebuah senyuman terkembang seolah bisa membaca pikiran lawan, wajah Kuronuma berseri. Tetsuragi cemberut.

Menolehkan kepala ke arah kembar Orihara kesal. "Kenapa… Tetsuragi- _senpai_ …?" Kururi sedang menyendok es krimnya.

"Uwaaah~ es krim di sini sangat enak, iya kan Kuru- _nee_?" Kururi mengangguk kecil, giliran Tetsuragi menyendok es krimnya, wajahnya menjadi bersemu merasakan dinginnya coklat vanilla bercampur. Matanya langsung berbinar.

Kuronuma terdiam, "Dasar perempuan." Bergumam nyaris tak terdengar.

t(^.^)))))))~ #abaikan

Kaizen sudah sejam lebih mengelilingi Ikebukuro, namun belum mendapatkan satu topik bagus untuk dibuat berita. Bertanya kian kemari jawaban yang diberikan setiap orang hampir semuanya sama.

 _'Yang menarik tentu saja tawuran antar geng yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu.'_

Begitulah. Tapi itu kan berita sudah lama? Mana mungkin dia membuat berita pasaran begitu? Sekarang dia menyesal dulu ketika sekolah menolak ajakan temannya mengikuti ektra jurnalistik hanya karena sibuk menonton anime.

"Ah, _kuso_!" Mengacak rambut frustasi.

 _'Pierrot?'_

 _'Kalau terungkap pasti beritanya laku keras'_

 _'Lagian orang gila mana yang mau berurusan sama pierrot?'_

Ingatannya kembali saat melakukan chatting bersama teman-teman Dollarsnya kemarin malam. Identitas Pierrot? Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh Kaizen? Jika dia membuat berita tentang identitas Pierrot pasti itu akan menjadi berita heboh. Lagipula hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui identitas Pierrot. Ini bisa jadi kunci kemenangannya atas motor ninja impiannya.

Wajah di balik topeng badut, sang pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin, Kuroko Tetsuragi.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di atas bibir gadis itu. Dia perlu pergi ke suatu tempat. Memacu langkah.

 **Brukkk**

Bunyi debaman di atas mantras diikuti rintihan pelan dari gadis berambut coklat kepang satu. Mairu meringis sembari kembali berdiri tegak. Di depannya Tetsuragi sudah bersiap menyerangnya lagi menggunakan bantingan.

 **Bruukk!**

Mairu lagi-lagi terjatuh, "It-ttai…. Tetsuragi- _senpai_ , kau serius sekali hari ini."

"Ini karena Kuronuma- _kun_ yang tadi ikut bersama ke café. Dia masih saja belum menyerah mengajakku bekerja sama dengan Blue Square." Tetsuragi bergumam tak jelas.

"Tetsuragi- _senpai_ , kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Tetsuragi, "Oh, iya. Kai- _kun_ hari ini tidak datang ke dojo?" Iris kemerahan mengawasi seluruh ruangan.

" _Sensei_ bilang Kaizen- _san_ ijin hari ini."

"Ijin? Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Memang kenapa harus memberi tahumu, senpai? Apa kalian—"

"—Bukan!" potong Tetsuragi cepat. Sedikit rona menghiasi wajah porselennya. Mairu terdiam. Kururi memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin Kaizen- _san_ sedang pergi dengan seseorang? Membeli hadiah atau mungkin sedang makan malam?"

Tetsuragi segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Eh? _Senpai_ , kau mau kemana? Latihannya?"

"Aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Eh?"

t(^.^)))))))~ #abaikan

Kembali ke tempat Kaizen, gadis pirang itu keluar dari sebuah warnet 24 jam. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah amplop coklat. Berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, sekarang dia menuju kantor pos. siulan serta senandungan kecil yang fales mengiringi langkah ringannya. Semua sudah tertulis sangat rapih di dalam amplopnya. Informasi mengenai Pierrot dan segala hal yang dia ketahui. Dia yakin beritanya kali ini sangat hebat dan spektakuler! Selanjutnya tinggal menjemput ninja impiannya.

"Minggir!" sebuah teriakan nyaring terdengar.

Menolehkan kepalanya saat sebuah _streetsign_ hampir mengenainya—pasti udah ketebak siapa pelakunya. Kaizen mengumpat tepat saat seroang lelaki menabraknya. Tanpa meminta maaf lelaki bermantel coklat lusuh itu berlari begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"Cih, apa-apaan itu?" gerutu Kaizen kesal, baru saat dia mau lanjut menuju kantor pos tapi sadar ketika melihat tangannya yang kosong, "Orang itu mencuri amplopku!?"

Kaizen langsung mengejar.

Tiba di sebuah gedung tak terpakai. Dia yakin tadi melihat pencuri amplopnya berlari menuju tempat itu. Perlahan memasuki puing-puing gedung yang sudah usang. Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengarnya suara di bagian terdalam gedung. Bersembunyi di balik dinding. Mata kecoklatannya sedikit mengintip ke asal suara.

"Rahasia Pierrot? Ini benar-benar akan menjadi berita hebat!" Kaizen menautkan alis, merasa familiar dengan suara itu. "Akhirnya tulisanku bisa dimuat lagi." —reporter Niekawa.

Pria bermantel coklat panjang itu tertawa lagi. "Pierrot. Dengan benda ini identitasnya bisa menemukan, setelah itu Saika akan memberinya tebasan penuh cinta! Hahaha!" tawa renyah kembali menggema. Iris merah berkilat di bawah sinar bulan yang baru sana muncul.

Pria itu dikendalikan oleh kekuatan Saika—bukan milik Sonohara Anri. Lebih tepatnya milik Niekawa Haruna, jika dia ingin menemukan Pierrot berarti dia ingin menanamkan bibit cinta serta menguasai tubuh pembunuh bayaran itu.

 _Mencintai manusia._

 _Manusia kuat._

 _Kekuatan yang setara dengan Shizuo_

 _Kekuatan yang haus darah._

 _Pierrot._

Dengan menguasainya—Saika bisa mencintai manusia-manusia, lebih dari sebelumnya. Dia akan menguasai manusia-manusia dengan kekuatan spesial.

" _Ossan_! Kembalikan amplop milikku—"

Shuji menoleh, melihat Kaizen dengan mata merahnya. Dia dikendalikan.

Sebuah pistol terangkat, membidik lelaki itu, "—sekarang!"

Lelaki itu tidak menunjukkan kesediaan memenuhi ucapan Kaizen, justru malah mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari balik mantelnya. Menerjang gadis pirang itu.

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

Tiga tembakan terlepas. Tangan serta kakinya gemetar setelah melihat pria itu terjatuh. Dua luka tembak di kaki dan pundak. Satu peluru nyasar di dinding _—meleset._

Kai meneguk ludah. Mendeka untuk mengambil amplop di tangan shuji. Dia masih bisa merasakan hembusan napas dari pria itu walaupun sedang tak sadarkan diri. Dia harus segera pergi sebelum orang lain datang ke tempat itu karena mendengar suara tembakan.

Begitu jauh, gadis itu segera merobek amplopnya. Tidak akan. Dia memutuskan untuk menyerah dengan pencarian berita. Menyerah untuk mendapatkan ninja impiannya, daripada harus menjual informasi Pierrot pada media massa.

t(^.^)))))))~ #abaikan

Tetsuragi berhenti berlari. Menyapu pandang segala arah, mencari objek yang dicari di tengah hari yang kian gelap. Lewat di depan sebuah toko otomotif. Tetsuragi mendekati tempat itu, dari situ dia dapat melihat sesuatu. Dia diam beberapa saat, kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk.

 _Beberapa hari lalu_

 _Raira Hospital_

 _Derap langkah terdengat tak beraturan. Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis pirang terengah. Di tangannya membawa beberapa buku pesanan Tetsuragi._

 _"Kai-kun, kau terlambat."_

 _"Uwah, gomen! Tapi tokonya itu jauh dari sini, di tambah lagi kendaraan umumnya macet di tengah jalan." Dia menyerahkan buku kepada Tetsuragi. Mengelap keringat, "Hah… pasti menyenangkan kalau saja punya kendaraan pribadi." Gumam gadis itu. Tetsuragi mengambil buku—membaca khusyuk._

 _._

t(^.^)))))))~ #abaikan

 _I realize the screaming pain_ _Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar—_

Kaizen mengangkat hpnya. Tertera jelas nama ' _Tetsu_ - _chan'_ di atas layar.

"Moshi moshi, ada apa Tetsu- _chan_?"

 _"Bisa datang ke—"_

Setelah mendengar instruksi dari seberang sana, Kaizen segera pergi.

Sekarang dia sudah berdiri di tempat yang Tetsuragi janjikan. Melihat sekeliling hingga akhirnya menemukan sosok gadis berhelai keperakan. Di sebelah gadis itu terdapat sebuah benda berukuran besar, bahkan lebih besar dari Tetsuragi, tertutup sebuah kain lebar berwarna kecoklatan.

"Tetsu- _chan_ , itu apa?"

"Buka saja, Kai- _kun_." Jawaban datar. Membuat Kai semakin penasaran. Segera dia membuka kain penutup dan _—_

 _ **Jeng**_

 _ **Jeng**_

 _ **Jeng**_

Iris kecoklatan itu seketika membelalak lebar, sebuah mobil merah elegan. Lagi-lagi merasa tak asing. Oh, dia ingat! Beberapa hari lalu dia pernah melihat mobil itu di sebuah iklan salah satu stasiun tv lokal.

"Subaru WRX S4—" gumamnya pelan, namun cukup jelas di telinga Tetsuragi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku melihatnya kemarin! Gila! Ini kan mobil mahal, dan kau membelinya!? AAAAAA!"

"Kai- _kun_ , kau berisik—" Tetsuragi berhenti bergerak menyadari sebuah pelukan erat melingkari pinggangnya. Mulutnya terkunci rapat oleh sebuah bibir panas lawannya.

" _SUGOOOII_!" teriak gadis pirang yang langsung bergantian memeluk sang mobil, mengabaikan Tetsuragi yang masih membatu dengan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

t(^.^)))))))~ #abaikan

A/N : ARGHH! Bacok aku! BACOK! #bacokbeneran

Akhirnya chapter 12 saya hantarkan dengan penuh delay karena delay itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari saya #plakk

 _Selanjutnya adalah Omake chapter 12_

 _Sesuai janji saya bikin omake di chapter 12_

 _Omake 1 : Brum!_

 _Kaizen menatap kagum ke arah mobil merah di depannya. Sulit dia percayai, sekarang dia memiliki sebuah mobil pribadi, lebih tepanya mobil Tetsuragi dan dirinya._

 _"Tetsu-chan, bagaimana kalau kita pulang dengan menaikinya?" tanyanya antusias._

 _"Ya." Tetsuragi mengangguk menaiki bagian kiri tempat menyetir, sementara Kaizen duduk di sebelahnya._

 _"Yosha! Berangkat!" entah kenapa Kaizen memberi komando mendadak. Tetsuragi mengangguk, memasukkan kunci, menarik kemudi, menginjak gas secara tiba-tiba. Nyaris membuat kepala Kaizen membentur bagian depan mobil._

 _"Te-tetsu-chan, bisa kau jalankan lebih hati-hati." Pintanya mencengkeram pinggiran kursi. Iris kecoklatannya mengamati laju mobil yang keluar dari jalurnya._

 _Ragu, Kaizen melirik samping kirinya, "Anoh, Tetsu-chan aku lupa nanya."_

 _"Hm? Apa?" sahut yang disamping, kaki menginjak gas, kini lebih dalam. Beruntung keadaan jalanan lumayan sepi karena sudah malam._

 _"Begini, apa kau pernah mengendarai mobil sebelumnya?" Kaizen menahan napas beberapa detik._

 _"Seingatku belum."_

 _Saat itu pula terdengar suara debaman keras diikuti kepulan asap putih dari sebuah mobil yang baru saja menabrak sebuah tiang lampu jalan._

 _Semenjak kejadian itu. Kaizen berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuragi mengendarai mobil sebelum mempunyai SIM A._

 _Omake 2 : DOR!_

 _Kaizen menghela napas pelan. Di atas kasur dia memainkan_ — _memutar-mutar pistol di tangannya. Tetsuragi masih berada di luar kamar. Pikiran gadis pirang itu melayang saat melakukan latihan pribadi(?) bersama Shura, alter ego milik Tetsuragi. Sudah beberapa hari dia mendapat bimbingan cara menembak, tapi dia merasa masih belum yakin menggunakan senjata api tersebut._

 _Dia tidak tahu mengapa, namun tubuhnya bergetar saat mengarahkan pistol ke arah lawan, seperti pada kasus Niekawa. Kalau di anime biasanya hal itu terjadi pada orang yang belum pernah membunuh. Karena itu dia merasa takut untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang._

 _Tidak. Walau bagaimana pun Kaizen tetap harus melakukannya. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk ragu. Dia harus lebih fokus pada target. Terutama jika target tersebut bergerak, kau harus bisa memperkirakan juga gerakan lawan agar tembakanmu tidak meleset. Memang sulit di awal, tapi kalau kau sudah terbiasa maka kesulitan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Saat itu satu dari tiga pelurunya meleset. Dia masih payah. Ya._

 _Tapi, Kaizen hanya perlu membiasakan dirinya. Membiasakan diri menembak. Bersatu dengan pistolmu. Anggap dia adalah salah satu bagian dari anggota tubuhmu. Begitu yang pernah Kaizen saksikan di anime-anime kebanyakan. Bersatu dengan senjatamu. Henshin?_

 _Bukan!_

 _Mata kecoklatan menajam drastis. Kedua tangannya mengarah pasa sebuah sasaran di depan sana. Di sebuah pintu. Terpasang sebuah lingkaran, sebuah titik di tengahnya. Dia memfokuskan diri membidik sasaran. Gemetar di tangannya perlahan lenyap._

 _Sekarang._

 _DOR!_

 _Tepat saat itu pintu dibuka dari luar. Sebuah peluru bundar melesat menembus helaikan perak_ — _meleset beberapa senti. Tetsuragi diam. Menyentuh rambutnya pelan. Perlahan melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar. Kaizen berhenti bernapas beberapa detik._

 _"A-anoh, Tetsu-chan… i-itu tadi peluru mainan_ —"

 _[ Tetsu, kita tukar tempat sebentar.]_

 _Baiklah, Shura—_

 _" **Mau peluru mainan atau apapun, malam ini Shura-sama akan memberimu pelajaran**_ **—"**

 _"Tu-tunggu! Shu-shura… UWAAAH!"_

 _t(^.^)))))))~ #abaikan_

 _Esok harinya._

 _Russia sushi_

 _"Ohayou Kaizen. Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Simon memandang wajah gadis pirang yang lebam sana-sini._

 _"O-oh… hanya jatuh dari tangga. A-ha-ha-ha." Tawa garing menjadi backsound Ikebukuro yang mulai terbangun._

TBC

chapter 13 saya serahkan kepada Tetsu-chan.

Gue nyulik Shira di sini x'D maafkan aku~! Dan weh, ini cerita kelewat absurd!

t(^.^)))))))~


	13. Chapter 13

20 February 2015

Tetsuragi terdiam menatapi sesuatu yang berada di balik kaca itu, dengan mata yang berbinar ia ia memasuki tempat itu.

Ya, itu adalah sebuah motor. Sebuah motor berwarna hitam elegan—yang mampu membuat mata seorang Tetsuragi berbinar-binar

"Ducati Monster 821..." gumam Tetsuragi dengan mata yang masih berbinar. Ia hanya memandangi motor produksi negara pasta itu dengan sangat senang, bahkan disudut bibirnya—kalau di zoom kalian bisa melihat ada ilernya#plak # jorok .

"Ano.. apa anda tertarik membeli motor ini?"

"YA!"

 **:v pembatas anak meme :v**

 **We Are Here!**

 **Durarara © Narita Ryohgo**

 **We Are Here © KK x KT/credits macam apa ini?**

 **Genre: Shoujo-Ai/Yuri, Adventure, Humor, Action, Violence/Gore*dikitlah*, Psychological, dkk**

 **Rate: R-17+ (For Violence and Profanity)**

 **Chapter 13: Boku wa... ningen desu.**

 **:v pembatas anak Meme :v**

Kaizen hanya ternganga melihat apa yang kini ada di depannya—sementara Tetsuragi hanya bisa cengengesan dengan OOCnya. Bahkan dagu gadis pirang itu bisa jatuh kapan saja/gakwoy

"Ano... Tetsu- _chan_?"

" _Nani,_ Kai- _kun_?" gadis itu malah balik bertanya.

"Ini... harganya... berapa?" tanya Kaizen—sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum—ia sangat senang sampai-sampai para pembaca sekalian bisa melihat backgroud bunga yang bertebaran di punggung gadis pembunuh bayaran itu.

"Sekitar 1.45 juta..." jawab gadis itu sementara Kaizen semakin shock.

Itu artinya.

175 juta rupiah!

"Ano... Tetsu-chan! Bukannya kau baru beli mobil waktu ini?!" Tanya Kaizen shock, sementara yag di tanya hanya mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi kita kan tidak bisa mengendarainya~ jadi itu rugi—mungkin aku akan menjadikannya **pajangan** saja." Jawab Tetsuragi enteng, tak peduli dengan Kaizen yang semakin cengo.

Paja...ngan?

PAJANGAN?!

"Hah... rasanya gampang sekali mengatakan itu hanya menjadi pajangan.." kata Kaizen sambil memasuki ruang.

 _Kono omoi wa keshiteshimau ni wa_

 _Mada jinsei nagai desho—_

Lagu Again milik Yui mengalun sepanjang apartemen, Kaizen menatap Tetsuragi yang kini berbicara dengan orang di balik sambungan telephone.

" _Hai? HAII`? Ah wakarimashita!_ Saya akan tiba di sana! Eum, terimakasih sudah meminta layanan jasa pembunuh bayaran Pierrot!"

Pik sambungan telepon terputus.

"Ada apa Tetsu- _chan_?"

"Kau berkemas, Kai- _kun,_ Kita akan ke Akita sekarang."

"Ha? Heee?"

 **:v pembatas anak meme :v**

Sementara itu di Akita

" _I've called Pierrot. This plan will be success!_ " Kata beberapa pria berpakaian putih.

" _Pierrot, she was not human. And now, we'll she with these eyes._

 _Her truth."_

Kita kembali ke Tetsuragi dan Kaizen.

"Kita berangkat." Kata Tetsuragi sambil berjalan menuju stasiun di ikuti Kaizen di samping.

"Kau yakin? Bukannya waktu itu misinya sudah aku tolak?"

"Mereka menawariku lagi... dan kali ini aku tidak bisa membiarkan satu miliar itu lenyap begitu saja, lagipula kita kan bisa jalan-jalan. Mumpung besok malam minggu."

Sahut Tetsuragi—sementara Kaizen terdiam.

Malam minggu?

Ah~ malam minggu~

"Hn? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tetsuragi yang kini melihat Kaizen berpose bego dengan latar blink-blink di belakangnya.

"A—ah tidak! Ti—dak ada apa-apa!" Jawab Kaizen sedikit gelagapan—ia berbatuk ria sejenak—mengembalikan sedikit harga dirinya yang memang hanya secuil itu *diDOR*

"Batuk Pak Haji?" Tanya Tetsuragi menirukan iklan yang sudah sangat lama.

"Hanjay..."

Mereka tiba di stasiun—langsung memesan tiket menuju Akita—menunggu selama 15 menit akhirnya kereta mereka berangkat.

"Ah~ di Akita ada apa saja ya~"

"Entahlah, ayo kita goo*gling (lu mau nyensor apa kamvret)" kata Tetsuragi mengambil Handphonenya—lalu mencari tempat wisata bagus di sana, buat malam minggu pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekkaishi—eh salah maksudnya Kekas—hi(Itu Kakashi woy) ralat sekali lagi maksud saya kekesih.

ARGGH yang bener itu KAKASHIH—eh KEKASIH! lu nulis aja susah/Layangnulissopo

Selama perjalanan Tetsuragi dan Kaizen hanya bisa menatap terowongan yang menjadi jalur kereta—maklum mereka memakai kereta bawah tanah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30 petang—mereka berangkat setelah Tetsuragi selesai dengan kegiatan klub korannya sekitar 06.30 sore.

"Masih belum sampai ya?" tanya gadis berambut pirang tersebut—detik kemudian ia merasakan helai rambut menyentuh pundak kirinya, ia melihat Tetsuragi yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak gadis itu—menutup matanya.

"Dia tampak _kawaii_ saat tertidur." Gumam gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut membelai surai perak itu sebelum akhirnya ada tangan yang menggengamnya erat.

" **..."**

 _A—aura ini..._ Kaizen hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kaku, lalu sweatdrop ketika tangan itu menepukkan tangannya di kepala perak Tetsuragi.

" **B—bukannya aku suka atau bagaimana ya! Lebih baik kau jangan berhenti membelai kepalanya! Ingat ini bukan berarti aku menyukainya—ja—jadi jangan salah sangka ya!"**

Kaizen tambah sweatdrop—lalu sedikit terkekeh pelan. Lalu menepuk pelan kepala perak itu dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Dasar _tsundere_." Gumam gadis itu sambil kembali melihat terowongan yang bagai tak berujung itu.

Hah... perjalanan kali ini akan menjadi sangat panjang...

Skip.

"Akita!" Mereka tiba di tujuan—hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah memesan sebuah kamar hotel kelas atas—Richmond Hotel Akita Ekitamae.

"Tetsu- _chan_ mending kita cari Motel saja—ini terlalu mahal." Bisik Kaizen pada Tetsuragi sementara Tetsuragi tidak menggubris.

"Eum—saya pesan satu kamar untuk dua orang, standart twin with breakfast."

" _Hai' kashikomarimashita,_ Untuk berapa hari?"

"Sekitar 4 hari."

" _Hai'_ Kamar kalian nomor 170." Kata resepsionis sambil memberi kunci kamar kepada mereka

 **[Ck... Tetsu, kau buang-buang uang.]**

" _Dou demo ii.._ "

Mereka masuk ke kamar—lalu merebahkan tubuhnya masing-masing di atas ranjang yang empuk.

 **:v pembatas anak meme :v**

"Pekerjaanku di mulai minggu." Tetsuragi menutup matanya pelan—jam menunjukan pukul 11.30 malam—matanya sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Jadi kita bisa malmingan/?" Tanya Kaizen yang hanya di jawab anggukan singkat oleh Tetsuragi sebelum akhirnya gadis itu tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi.

-no one in chatroom-

-no one in chatroom-

Von24 has logged in

Shira has logged in

[Von 24] Shira- _san konbanwa~_

[Shira] eum _konbanwa_

Setton has logged in

[Shira] Setton-san _konbanwa_

[Von24] Coba tebak—aku lagi ada dimana sekarang~

[Shira] Di rumah?

[Setton] Diluar kota?

[Von24] Setton-san hampir benar.

LadyKiller has logged in.

[LadyKiller] Konbanwa, biar ku tebak—kau sekarang berada di Akita.

LadyKiller left the chatroom.

[Von24] -.-" Kalau begitu aku off dulu, sudah mengantuk.

Von24 Left the chatroom

 **18 February 2015**

 **Richmod Hotel Akita Ekimae.**

 **Room 170**

"ukhh~" Tetsuragi meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum ia bangun terduduk dari tempat tidurnya—ia lalu mengambil kacamata yang ia taruh di meja samping tempat tidurnya lalu memakainya sambil memerjapkan matanya sejenak.

Drrrttt Drrttt... ia menderngar getaran handphonenya—ia melihat client tersebut kembali menghubunginya.

"Tetsu- _chan~ ayo_ kita jalan-jala—"

"Maaf Kai- _kun,_ kau jalan-jalannya sendiri saja—perubahan jadwal—Client minta orang itu dibunuh hari ini." Kata Tetsuragi yang hanya di respon helaan napas kecewa dari Kaizen.

" _Gomenasai_ tapi aku harus kesana sekarang juga—bagaimanapun juga ini menyangkut karir dan kepercayaan mereka padaku." Kata Tetsuragi sambil berjalan melewati Kaizen

"Jadi kau lebih memilih mereka—dari pada menemaniku jalan-jalan."

Merasa mendengar kata-kata itu Tetsuragi hanya berjalan tidak mengindahkan perkataan gadis itu.

"Mungkin aku salah dengar."

Kembali ke Ikebukuro.

"IIIIZAAAYAAAA-KU-N YOOOO!"

Suara teriakan berselingan dengan suara vending machine yang menghantam jalanan.

"Kau seperti biasa selalu bersemangat ya Shizu- _chan_ ~"

Orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat terdiam dengan berbagai eksppresi.

Ada yang ketakutan.

Ada yang takjub

Namun sebagian besar merasa bosan dan memilih mengabaikannya.

Yup pertengkaran Anjing-Kucing Ikebukuro kembali terjadi.

Entah apa yang memulainya tidak ada yang tahu.

Pemuda bercoat hitam itu hanya bisa menyeringai sambil memasuki sebuah gang.

"Dengan begini Shizu- _chan_ tidak akan menemuka—" Izaya terdiam saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang besar memukul kepalanya. Detik selanjutnya ia merasa tubuhnya terjatuh ke dekapan seseorang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi—Orihara-san."

"OII IZAYA! KELUAR KAU! KALI INI AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak Shizuo sambil terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia merasakan ada segumpal salju empuk yang jatuh ke kepalanya.

"Hn? Hari ini salju turun—bau apa ini?" ia mendekat ke arah sumber bau—ke sebuah gang sempit diantara dua restoran Italia.

Darah.

Itu yang pertama kali ada di pandangan Shizuo—ia mendekati darah itu.

"Rasanya darah ini berbeda dengan darah yang lainnya?" Shizuo mencolek darah tersebut lalu mengendus pelan.

"... Ini..."

*Abaikan Shizuo dan kemampuan penciumannya*

Kembali Ke Akita.

Omoriyama Zoo, Akita. (semoga enggak salah tulis :v )

"Haaah." Menghela napas tuk sekian kalinya—Kaizen kembali terdiam sembari menatap kebun binatang tersebut.

"Padahal aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan Tetsu-chan seharian ini.." tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi—ia lalu mengambil handphonenya.

 **Tetsu-chan calling**

 **Answer . reject**

"He? Moshi-moshi?"

/"K—Kai- _kun_... kau masih disana kan?" suara di seberang sana terdengar tersendat membuat Kaizen sedikit penasaran.

"Tetsu- _chan_ , kau kenapa?!" Tanyanya.

/"Kembali—lah ke Ikebukuro."

"Ha? Bagaimana bi—"

"KUMOHON KEMBALI LAH KE IKEBUKURO TANPAKU!" suara gadis itu naik satu oktaf—lalu terdengar napas yang menderu dari balik sana.

/"Aku... aku di jebak—cepat kembali ke Ikebukuro—mereka juga mengincar—"

Tut

Tut

"Tetsu- _chan_? Tetsu- _chan_!"

Sementara di tempat Tetsuragi.

"Hohoho—tidak baik lo Pierrot- _san_ —tidak Kuroko Tetsuragi- _san_." Seorang kakek-kakek bermasker masuk ke ruangan tempat Tetsuragi seharusnya membunuh target yang di rencanakan sebelumnya—lalu mengambil telepon Tetsuragi dan memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut sepihak.

"Kau..." sementara Tetsuragi kini tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya—ruangan ini di penuhi gas tidur—hanya beberapa saat lagi sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Yodogiri—Jinnai—"

BRUK

Kini kesadaran gadis itu sudah sepenuhnya hilang—tubuh itu oleng jatuh ke bawah—membentur lantai keramik dibawahnya—sementara kakek-kakek itu, Yodogiri Jinnai hanya menyeringai melihat tubuh tak berdaya Tetsuragi.

"Sebentar lagi ia datang—membawa Informan itu..."

Kita Ke Ikebukuro dulu.

"Ini... darah Izaya." Entah bagaimana caranya—tapi Shizuo sangat yakin kalau darah itu milik musuh bebuyutannya tersebut, ia lalu berjalan berlalu.

"Sudahlah, itu karma yang pantas untuknya—" ia berjalan berbalik memasuki gang tersebut.

"Jangan harap aku akan berkata begitu! Karena akulah yang akan membunuhnya!" berlari—tubuh besar itu mengikuti bercak darah yang mulai tertutupi putihnya salju yang turun memenuhi ruas jalan Ikebukuro.

Apa Shizuo peduli pada Izaya? Tidak—Shizuo tidak merasa dan tidak akan pernah mau peduli pada kutu sialan itu.

Ia hanya ingin membunuhnya

Mungkin ini terdengar egois namun Shizuo tidak ingin orang lain membunuh informan itu.

Karena yang boleh melakukannya **HANYA DIA.**

 **HANYA DIA** yang boleh mengakhiri hidup dari seorang manusia bernama Orihara Izaya.

 **HANYA DIA**.

 **Somewhere, Akita**

 **(Selanjutnya akan ada adegan Torturing :v kalau nggak kuat bisa di skip kok)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Teriakkan itu menggema sepanjang koridor dekat ruang penyiksaan—disana sebuah laboratorium—di dalamnya banyak ilmuan yang kini sedang meneliti tubuh sesosok gadis berambut perak yang kini hanya bisa menunduk—menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat sengatan listrik bertegangan tinggi yang baru saja menyambar tubuh rampingnya tersebut.

"Ho... _subarashii!_ Dengan tegangan segini ia masih bisa bernapas—benar-benar bukan manusia—naikkan lagi tegangannya."

" _roger._ "

Klik

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHKKKKKKK!" teriakkan memekikkan telinga terdengar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Huh...? Benar-benar... apa kau benar-benar manusia—Kuroko Tetsuragi- _san_?" Yodogiri Jinnai memasuki ruangan.

" _Boku... wa ningen desu...(Aku manusia)_ "

"Kalau kau manusia—kau sudah mati sedari tadi Tetsuragi- _san_." Kata Yodogiri Jinnai sambil menyentuh tangan gadis dengan tongkatnya.

" _Saa.._ Siapa tahu aku telah dilatih untuk bisa tahan dengan serangan listrik oleh keluarga Zoldyck."

Yodogiri Jinnai terdiam sejenak.

"Di saat seperti ini—kau masih saja bisa bercanda—Tetsuragi- _san_ —kau mengerikan." Yodogiri Jinnai menatap wajah gadis itu dengan lekat.

"Hanya kau saja—yang masih bisa menyeringai seperti itu setelah disiksa seperti tadi."

Wajah Tetsuragi tidak menyiratkan kesakitan—bahkan kini terukir seringaian di wajahnya yang tampak lemah itu—dengan napas yang terengah-engah—ia menatap Yodogiri Jinnai dengan tatapan jijik.

"Kau lihat apa ha— _Jiji._ Apa kau tidak pernah melihat tubuh polos seorang gadis sebelumnya ha?"

Posisi gadis itu vertikal terhadap lantai—dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat dan tersambung pada sebuah mesin yang mengalirkan listrik bertegangan tinggi, tubuh itu polos tanpa adanya sehelai benang menutupi kulit khas asia itu.

"Aku tentu saja pernah melihatnya—hanya saja aku tidak pernah melihat tubuh seorang gadis masih utuh setelah teraliri listrik bertegangan tinggi."

Hanya seringaian yang bisa menjadi respons Tetsuragi sebelum akhirnya teriakkan memilukan itu kembali meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kami akan menyiksamu—sampai kau mengatakan siapa kau sebenarnya."

" _ **Iya da yo Jiji...**_ **bukannya...sudah kubilang aku itu manusia."**

Yodogiri Jinnai yang baru saja ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu—lantas berbalik menatap Tetsuragi.

 _Auranya berubah_ —itu yang ada di pikiran kakek itu—namun tak digubrisnya—ia lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Penelitian kita lanjutkan besok—kalian semua keluar dari ruangan ini—atau saya bunuh."

" _ROGER!_ " Para Ilmuan tersebut keluar dari tempat sana—meninggalkan Tetsuragi—tepat setelah ruangan kosong—muncul seorang gadis.

"Kau jaga dia—jangan sampai dia kabur. Besok aku berencana akan mengirimnya ke Amerika."

" _Kashikomarimashita_." Gadis itu Neo Akira—seorang gadis berambut hitam legam dan bermata coklat keemasan—dengan sebuah pocket knife—ia mendekati Tetsuragi.

"Kau jangan menyentuh tubuhku—ini sudah ada yang punya—"

"Maaf saya tidak tertarik dengan sesama jenis." Jawab gadis itu—seolah-olah mengerti maksud dari kata 'menyentuh' tersebut.

"Lagipula tubuh anda baru saja dialiri Listrik—akan sangat berbahaya jika menyentuhmu sekarang—"

"Karena manusia adalah konduktor listrik yang baik—aku tidak salah bukan?"

"Ya.. kau benar."

Bunyi jam menjadi pengisi kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Anoo... kau bawa pisau buat apa ya?"

"Entahlah..."

"Bukan untuk menyiksaku?"

" _Saa_... saya tidak di beri perintah untuk menyiksamu."

"Kau itu kaku sekali ya~"

"Anda juga berhentilah berpura-pura akrab—jika anda takut—berhentilah berpura-pura berani?"

"Takut... siapa?" tanyanya—namun nada bicaranya terdengar bergetar.

Ia memang takut.

Mungkin ini yang dirasakan Kaizen ketika di culik (Lupa? Cek Chap 5/plak)

"Apa saya boleh bertanya satu hal."

"Hal apa itu?" menatap Neo yang terus melihatnya dengan tatapan datarnya ia kembali bersua.

"Sepertinya kau chara baru yang akan mengambil gelarku sebagai Inaho disini."

"Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian, Slaine Troyard yang mengaku sebagai Inaho."

Tetsuragi terdiam sejenak.

"Slaine... ya, _warukunai_ (tidak buruk juga) aku juga suka Slaine... _nde kikitai koto wa?_ (Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan)"

"Kenapa anda menjadi pembunuh bayaran?"

"Kenapa ya...?" tanya Tetsuragi balik—ia menatap lantai—dengan tangan dan kaki yang terkekang begini—ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Apa karena uang?" Tanya Neo sekali lagi, namun yang ia dapat bukanlah jawaban melainkan tawa sadis Tetsuragi.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak—tidak, hanya saja aku berpikir—ya dulu memang aku menjadi pembunuh bayaran karena uang—namun sekarang tidak lagi."

Mengerutkan dahinya bingung Neo kembali bertanya.

"Lantas karena apa?"

"Karena aku **menyukainya.** " Neo hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh—takut bercampur kaget dan penasaran menjadi satu.

"Aku suka saat manusia-manusia itu **menjerit** kesakitan **memohon** tuk diampuni nyawanya. Aku suka melihat **raut putus asa** yang di perlihatkan padaku."

Mundur kebelakang—Neo meneguk ludah berat.

Ia sudah memilih pertanyaan yang salah.

"Kau kenapa kak? Apa kau **takut**?" tanya Tetsuragi pada gadis yang mungkin seumuran Kaizen tersebut.

 _Bagaimana mungkin kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut gadis yang bahkan belum menginjak usia 17 tahun?!_

 _Bagaimana bisa kata-kata itu meluncur sempurna—dan apa-apaan senyum itu._

 _Anak ini sudah gila!_ —setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Neo menatap senyuman—seringaian yang masih terukir di wajah Tetsuragi—tangannya tergerak ke depan—mengacungkan pisau poket itu ke Tetsuragi.

" _Are?_ Jadi kau berniat untuk menyerangku."

Mari Kita Lihat Kaizen Sejenak.

"Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kembali tanpa Tetsu- _chan._ "

"Ah! Aku ingat!"

Ia mengambil handphonenya—lalu membuka sebuah aplikasi pelacak yang di download asal oleh Tetsuragi.

" _Mou Tetsu-chan! Kau mau apakan handphone-ku!" Protes seorang gadis ketika Tetsu mengutak-ngatik handphonenya._

" _Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti waktu ini terulang—makannya aku memasang aplikasi—yang juga terhubung dengan handphoneku—dengan ini aku bisa melacak keberadaanmu—begitu pula sebaliknya—kau bisa melacak keberadaanku" Kaizen hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu._

" _Sebagai gantinya—jangan kau matikan GPSmu boge. Aku juga tidak akan melakukannya."_

Mana aplikasi itu?!—Kaizen terus mencari-dan mencari sampai ia menemukan aplikasi aneh di handphonenya.

"Hagane no Search Engine?"

Back To Tetsuragi.

" _Hai`_ waktunya makan—"

"Hoi-hoi kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Dengan tangan terikat di meja penyiksaan begini mana bisa aku makan?" Tanya Tetsuragi masih dengan wajah datarnya—menatap soup merah yang ada di depannya.

"Kau pikir aku Ghoul? Atau jangan-jangan kau lagi yang Ghoul."

"Ya..."

"Hoi-hoi, ini crossover dengan Durarara! Bagaimana bisa Character Tokyo Ghoul sepertimu ada disini."

"Justru karena ini Durarara lah aku ada disini."

Tetsuragi terdiam—menatap Neo sekali lagi.

"Kau—jangan bilang..."

"Aku sama dengan kalian—berasal dari dunia lain." Ia menyeruput 'soup' yang terbuat dari daging manusia itu.

" _Uso..._ "

BRAK!

"Tetsu-chan—ah..." sosok itu terdiam menatap Tetsuragi yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"K—Kai-kun?"

"Kau ingin menjemputnya? Baiklah..." Gadis itu berdiri—membuat Tetsuragi terdiam.

"Kenapa?"

"Dan untuk perkataan ku tadi—lupakan saja—aku bukanlah dari dunia lain—atau apalah—aku hanya kebetulan memang kanibal itu saja." Ucapnya sambil berlalu—memberi Kaizen kunci untuk membuka kekangan pada Tetsuragi.

"Tenang saja—kami member dollars datang untuk menyelamatkan kalian kok."

Tetsuragi hanya terdiam, Dollars masih berpihak pada mereka—dan bagaimana caranya ia mengetahui. Tetsuragi masih memikirkan itu sementara Kaizen masih sibuk dengan kunci tersebut.

"Ayo kita pulang." Memakaikan Jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh gadis itu—

"Pakaianku masih ada disini."

SKIP

"Hah~ lain kali aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu mengambil misi di luar Ikebukuro -3-"

"Hai' Hai'" Kata Tetsuragi masih dengan pakaiannya.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Kaizen yang hanya di balas gelengan oleh Tetsuragi.

"HA?"

"Tubuhku masih teraliri listrik bertegangan tinggi—aku tidak mau mandi kalau itu membuatku merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti tadi."

"LIS—hah—" menghela napas pelan gadis itu memilih untuk mandi.

"Kita masih punya waktu 3 hari... bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?"

"OUH! Itu Ide bagus! Aku menemukan banyak sekali tempat pariwisata bagus disini."

Semua berakhir bahagia bukan?

TBC

Uakh~~~! APPPA INI BOGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GUE MENGGILAAA APA-APAAN JAWABAN ITU! MEMBUNUH KARENA SENANG MENDENGAR JERITAN DAN TERIAKAN ORANG YANG DIBUNUH?! KEMANA JIWA KEMANUSIAANMU/ituluwoy.

OMAKE

BTS Chapter 1.

 **WE ARE HERE, NG! SHUU!**

 **-IIIZZZAAAYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**

Ikebukuro.

28th Januari 2015.

"Are? Ini dimana?"

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mata coklat kemerah-merahannya menatap jalanan dengan tatapan bingung.

Perasaan tadi aku sedang siesta di kamar—itulah yang berada di pikiran gadis ini. Iapun berinisiatif untuk menanyakan kepada orang-orang yang lewat

" **Ah... kamu! Iya kamu, ini dimana ya?"** gadis itu bertanya pada orang yang kebetulan lewat, namun orang itu malah terdiam dan berbisik-bisik pada temannya yang ada di samping.

"Dia itu bilang apa ya?" tanyanya, dengan bahasa jepang, gadis itu terdiam.

Ini di Jepang? Gadis itu membatu, ia terdiam dan di lewati oleh orang-orang tadi.

" **Jadi... ini di Jepang?"** gumamnya, ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah restoran Sushi.

" **Aku sedikit familiar dengan kedai sushi ini, padahal aku belum pernah ke Jepang ataupun ke restoran Jepang."** Gumamnya (Maaf aku memang tidak pernah ke Jepang ataupun restoran jepang sebelumnya Bv )

Gadis itu memasuki tempat itu,dan dia kaget.

"Apa ini?" Ia benar-benar blank, ia mundur ke belakang lalu kabur dari restoran itu bahkan sebelum pelayan menghampirinya.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari.

'Yang tadi itu Simon kan? Yang di anime Durarara!" batinnya, ia terus berlari sampai ia tidak sadar—ada perempuan yang juga berlari dan.

BUAGH!

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Tetsu-chan?"

Tetsuragi melihat ke atas—kearah gadis yang berdiri dengan entengnya.

"Teme..."

"Ahahahaha... aku harusnya ikut jatuh ya?"

Adegan selanjutnya di sensor karena terlalu gore untuk diperlihatkan.

Sampai jumpa chapter 14 yang akan di bawakan oleh Kaizen-kun~

Shura: No delay -.-"


	14. Chapter 14

WE ARE HERE CHAPTER 14

 _ **We Are Here!**_

 _ **Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo.**_

 _ **We Are Here! © KKxKT**_

 _ **Genre: Shoujo-ai, Action, Shounen, Humor, Adventure, Friendship, dll**_

 _ **Chapter 14 : Model**_

Udara kota Akita sore itu berhembus menusuk tulang. Sang Salju menemani jatuhnya matahari, menyambut langit gelap. Mengiringi sepasang langkah kaki bersepatu _boots_ – mengitari jalanan penuh gundukan putih. Sepasang manik kecoklatan berulang kali mengamati barang-barang tiap toko yang mereka lalui, berpikir seolah itu adalah objek paling menarik di dunia. Sementara manik lain – sepasang ruby menyapu pandang ke angkasa luas. Polos penuh rasa penasaran pada hamparan bintang yang tertutup awan hitam, menghiraukan adanya butir-butir dingin jatuh di atas pipi putih kemerahan berkat suhu rendah.

Gadis berurai perak mengeratkan lilitan syal hingga menutupi leher janjangnya. Masih dalam keadaan berjalan beriringan sembari menatap langit. Di sampingnya seorang gadis lain masih saja tidak menaruh minat untuk berbicara, tak bosan-bosannya melihat barang toko. Kalau dia mau ia bisa membelikannya, tapi gadis di sampingnya pasti menolak maka dia memutuskan membiarkannya. Tetsuragi mencari aktivitas lain seperti, melihat langit atau sekedar jalanan agar tidak tersesat. Usahanya ingin mencairkan suasana selalu gagal ketika menoleh yang didapatkannya hanya helaian pirang tanpa bisa menatap wajah empunya. Menyerah, dia tak berniat lagi membuka pembicaraan, lebih memilih terus berjalan mengikuti kemanapun langkahnya membawa.

Alasan keduanya berada dalam situasi seperti ini adalah karena turunnya salju tanpa tahu waktu sejak tadi pagi. Gara-gara itu sedari pagi Si Pirang terus meruntuk serta mengutuk langit. Bagaimana tidak di saat mereka melakukan liburan malah disambut hujan badai salju seharian penuh. Terkunci di dalam hotel, mencari kehangatan walaupun rasanya ingin jalan ke luar tapi waktu melihat hamparan salju di luar sana, nyali selalu menciut.

"Lebih baik kau mencari aktivitas lain, Kai- _kun_." Begitu bujuk Tetsuragi yang tengah membaca novel-novel baru.

Sementara Kaizen hanya diam, terus- terus- terus- memandang ke luar jendela tanpa bergerak seinchi pun. Mau tak mau Tetsuragi harus mengakui kalau dia membenci Kai yang seperti itu – diacuhkan itu tidak enak, _bung_.

" _ **Si Brengsek itu, biarkan aku membunuhnya sekarang, Tetsu!**_ _"_ dan kepribadian kedua Sang Pierrot mulai kesal.

"Biarkan saja dia." Begitu ucap Tetsuragi, Shura menghela napas berat – kesal, namun menurut.

Jam dua belas siang, keadaan badai salju masih tak ada perkembangan. Kaizen masih berdiam diri, Tetsuragi memasuki kamar hotel.

"Keadaan berbahaya kalau mau keluar sekarang." Ia memberi keterangan yang baru didapatnya dari pemilik hotel. NIHIL. Gadis itu tetap tak bergeming. Hanya ada satu cara agar membuatnya segera sadar. Antara yakin dan ragu, "Kai- _kun_ , mau kencan denganku?"

Adalah kalimat terakhir yang Kaizen ingat saat mereka masih berada di hotel berjam-jam silam. Berkat hal itu, ia mendapatkan kesempatan besar seperti ini. Terima kasih pada dewa salju atau apapun itu – dia merasa senang bukan main. Terima kasih badai salju yang berhenti tepat jam enam sore.

Kencan pertama. Apa lagi yang lebih menggembirakan dari itu? Mengetahui adiknya dalam masalah adalah hal lain, sekarang mereka berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Tak ada kecemasan sama sekali, dia justru merasa senang, di dunia baru ini. Setidaknya di dunia ini dia bisa menenggelamkan sikap cuek pada lingkungan sekitar dan penyendiri akutnya. Seperti membuka lembar buku kosong, semua tampak baru. Hanya di dunia ini dia bisa berteriak dan bersikap ceria, hanya di dunia ini dia bisa berbaur lingkungan yang membuatnya nyaman, hanya di dunia ini dia bisa bertemu dengan mafia gangster bahkan pembunuh bayaran, belajar berkelahi atau pun menggunakan senjata.

Dunia ini yang terbaik.

Kai bisa merajut kekurangannya di dunia ini, begitu pikirnya. Tapi tetap dia masih mempunyai banyak kekurangan diantaranya adalah sifat gugup yang meradang ketika bersama orang yang kau sukai. Sebelumnya mereka memang tinggal bersama di apartemen yang sama bahkan pernah satu ranjang yang sama. Tapi itu terjadi sebelum mereka resmi menjadi – _errr… skip bagian ini /_

 _Yabaiiii. Tulisan gue jadi kacau 'kan. Sampai mana kita tadi?_

Rasa gugup.

Bisa terlihat dari cara berjalannya yang tegang. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya lantaran tak tahu harus memulai darimana. Seumur hidup dia belum pernah berkencan dan dia tak tahu rasanya bisa sangat mendebarkan seperti ini. Seolah bumi terbelah dua dan dia akan jatuh ke dalam jurang. Hembusan napas teratur, hanya beberapa second lebih cepat dari orang normal. Tatapan mata jernih memandang tiap objek dilewatinya, tanpa pernah fokus. Baginya refleksi pandangnya hanya menghasilkan bayangan buram ditambah guncangan. Rasa gugupnya benar-benar stadium parah.

'Temukan sesuatu. Objek pembicaraan. Apa saja. Apa saja. APA SAJA KAI.' Begitu otaknya memberontak, jiwanya meronta, sementara tubuhnya tak jua begerak.

Sementara Kai merasa mengalami fase 'aku-gagal-jadi-seme', salju terus jatuh di atas kepala Si Pirang. Menimbun di sana tanpa menyadari bahwa hoddie jaketnya nganggur.

"Kai-kun, kau beruap."

"Eh?"

Siapa sangka sebuah tolehan Kai disambut sepasang tangan dingin menyentuh puncak kepalanya, menyingkirkan lembut butiran-butiran salju. Kai terkesiap tatkala kedua maniknya beradu pandang dengan coklat kemerahan jernih di balik sepasang lensa bening.

"Kau dari tadi diam saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tapi sekarang kita sedang berkencan _lho_." Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya sedikit.

Seketika Kai sadar bahwa dia telah mengabaikan Tetsuragi. Dia sendiri yang paling senang atas ajakan kencan ini, ironisnya dia sendiri malah mangecewakan partnernya.

"Ah, _gomen_." Dia menarik tangan Tetsuragi dari kepalanya. Sedikit bergidik mengetahui tangan gadis itu sangat dingin. "Kau tak membawa sarung tangan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Udara dingin begini tak akan membunuhku, Kai- _kun_."

"Tetsu- _chan_ , bukan begitu. Kau juga harus memikirkan tubuhmu." Ia menghela napas pasrah, "Kau selalu selalu dan selalu mengabaikan tubuhmu sendiri. Kemarin juga. Kau tahu kalau kau itu masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan. Mencetak proporsi tubuh yang ideal dimulai dari sekarang-" sudah jelas kemana arah pembicaraan ini, menyadarinya Shura merebut kesadaran Si Gadis lebih muda hanya untuk menyarangkan sebuah tonjokan di pipi Kai.

" _ **Ck, hentai.**_ " Ketusnya. Tetsuragi sadar, "Shura, lagi-lagi dia mengambil kesadaranku seenaknya. Kai- _kun_ kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mengelus pipi lebamnya, 'Sepertinya aku butuh rencana cadangan untuk menangani Shura.' Pikirnya. "Aku baik kok," menggerakkan rahangnya hingga menghasilkan suara ' _krak'_ ringan. "Tetsu- _chan_ , kau mau mochi panas? Sepertinya di sana ada yang jual."

Menurut, Tetsuragi mengikuti langkah kaki gadis yang menarik lengannya menuju seorang penjual mochi di dekat sana. Tak menyangka di sana mereka bisa bertemu sepasang muda-mudi taka sing juga tengah membeli mochi.

"Kasuka – maksudku, Yuhei- _san_ dan Ruri- _san_?" Kai tampak terkejut – tak menyangka bisa bertemu adik dari Shizuo Heiwajima di tempat seperti ini, ditambah bersama make up artis handal, Hijiribe Ruri. Sepasang artis itu mengangguk ke arahnya.

"Hisashiburi, Katsumoto- _san_." Pemuda tanpa ekspresi memberi salam datar dibalas senyuman.

Mereka pernah bertemu sekali saat Kai masih bekerja di Rusia sushi. Sedang ini adalah kali pertamanya Tetsuragi bertemu keduanya. Dia merasa tak nyaman mendapat tatapan intens berasal dari gadis berpita merah di samping Yuhei – atau mulai sekarang kita panggil saja sebagai Kasuka.

"Anoh, apa yang sedang Ruri-san perhatikan, ya?" pertanyaan sewot itu mengucur begitu saja, membuat Ruri memalingkan wajah ke arah Kaizen malu-malu. Sepertinya dia tidak terima.

" _Gomenasai_ , aku rasa temanmu mempunyai proporsi tubuh bagus, hanya itu." Terang Ruri menunduk meminta maaf.

"Eh? Tentu saja dong! Tetsu- _chan_ kan sering latihan dan dia adalah Pi-"

 _ **Buagh**_

Sebuah tinjuan mengenai perut Kai diikuti rintihan pelan.

"Ruri- _san_ , jangan-jangan kau..."

"Maafkan aku, Yuhei- _san_... aku tidak bermaksud."

Pembicaraan sejoli bintang itu mengundang rasa penasaran Kai dan Tetsu.

"Anoh, ada apa, ya sebenarnya?" Tanya Tetsu dengan polosnya.

"Sebenarnya kami kemari untuk mendatangi sebuah acara pameran busana." Kai dan Tetsu mengerutkan alis bingung.

"Hanya saja model utama yang akan kami gunakan tidak bisa hadir. Sebagai penanggung jawab aku harus mencari model baru, karena itu..."

"Ruri- _san_..." Kasuka menepuk pelan pundak Ruri- terlihat cukup mesra jika disebut tepukan simpati.

Kaizen ikut bersimpati atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Ruri, namun tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat.

" **Saa, kalian bisa mengandalkanku!** "

 _Suara ini-_

Kaizen membelalak, "Shura _teme_! Apa maumu?" _Kau mau merusak kencanku dengan Tetsu-chan, huh?_ Begitulah batin Kaizen yang terpahat melalui ekspresi kesalnya.

 _ **'Lebih baik menjadi model amatiran daripada membiarkan Tetsu bersama orang mesum sepertimu.'**_ Begitulah isi tatapan Shura pada Kai yang kesal.

Sedang Tetsu hanya diam ketika tubuhnya direbut paksa oleh alter egonya. _Salahkan Kai-kun yang nyuekin aku sejak tadi._ Begitulah alibi sang Pierrot.

"Ka-kau sungguh akan melakukan ini? _A_ - _arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ , Tetsu- _san_." Ruri nyaris menangis ketika mendengar tawaran Shura, tapi dia bahagia.

Malam terus berlanjut, Shura yang kini menjadi pemilik sementara tubuh Tetsuragi sudah digeret ke sebuah kamar rias. Kaizen menunggu di luar kamar bersama Kasuka. Berdiam diri, sesekali merancu dan mengutuk Shura. Seperti semoga dia segera lenyap atau dibawa kabur gerombolan mafia- tidak, tunggu. Itu sama artinya Tetsu yang diculik? Argh! Kaizen kini menjedotkan kepala ke tembok sementara Kasuka melihatnya dengan wajah tembok. _Ah sudahlah_.

Pengumuman dari mikrophone memecah suasana sunyi di sebuah hotel tempat akan digelarnya pameran busana. Kasuka meminta ijin kepada Ruri bahwa dia akan pergi ke aula tempat pameran karena Ruri masih sibuk memberi make up pada model-model lainnya.

 _Ini adalah pameran akbar jadi maklum saja kalau modelnya banyak, dan di sini Tetsu akan menjadi bintang utamanya._ Begitu penuturan Ruri saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju tempat ini.

Ruang aula sangat luas. Sebuah panggung _catwalk_ berada di depan sedang kursi-kursi penonton tertata rapi. Beberapa orang berjas dan bergaun tampak anggun mengisi tiap kursi. Kai merasa ingin ditenggelamkan ke laut merah jika mengingat pakaiannya sendiri yang seperti gelandangan. Ya sudahlah. Anggap nasip buruk, toh dia sendiri type gak punya malu.

Kasuka membimbingnya ke sebuah kursi yang terletak agak depan, nyaris dekat dengan tempat model akan menunjukkan pesonanya. Membayangkan Tetsu di atas sana nantinya membuatnya ingin mimisan di tempat. _Hentai_.

Kembali suara mikrophone terdengar membawa berita bahwa acara akan segera dimulai. Terdengar riuh pengunjung serta tepuk tangan serentak. Di sisi lain Kaizen dapat pula melihat kumpulan pria berjas hitam berkacamata lensa gelap diam mematung tanpa ikut bertepuk tangan.

Dunia kalangan atas memang beda, dia sendiri yang kurang paham makna seni hanya bisa melihat cara Kasuka berinteraksi dengan beberapa orang di sekitar mereka.

"Kuharap Tetsu- _chan_ , maksudku Shura _teme_ tak mengacaukan apapun." Ucap Kai prihatin.

"Bukankah kau yang paling mengerti dirinya." Satu kalimat Kasuka membuat Kai gugup seketika.

Itu tak mungkin, kami baru kenalan belum ada sebulan kan? Iya kan? Ia ingin menyangkal. Karena masih banyak hal yang tak dia ketahui tentang Tetsu. Dan dia ingin mengetahui semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. _Egois_.

Perlahan alunan musik klasik Jepang terdengar. Satu persatu model dipersilahkan menaiki panggung, melenggak-lenggokkan badan penuh pesona. Mengenakan pakaian khas wanita Jepang, dari tradisional hingga modern. Decakan kagum, Kai nyaris bersiul tak sopan melihat keanggunan para model.

Tak hanya pakaian, rias mereka juga tak luput dari sorotan dan jepretan kamera para pencari berita maupun fotografer penggila model.

Kai tak begitu mengerti kenapa mereka sampai susah payah berdesakan mengambil gambar, yang dia tahu dia akan marah apabila mereka mengambil foto Tetsuragi tanpa seijinnya.

Sudah banyak model keluar, namun Shura belum menampakkan batang hidungngnya, sedikit cemas. "Yuhei-san, apa kau tahu kapan Tetsu tampil?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Tepat saat Kasuka menjawab, suara mikrophone kembali terdengar, menyatakan bahwa model utama segera memasuki ruangan.

Sepasang lampu sorot diarahkan ke panggung, seorang gadis berjalan mengenakan kimono tradisional Jepang khas _Hime-sama_ , tatapan lurus, pandangan arrogant, sepertinya arahan Ruri membuahkan hasil memuaskan. Kamera sedari tadi mengambil gambar tanpa henti.

"Su-sugee..."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kai- _san_?" Tanya Kasuka memberikan sebuah tisu.

"Woi! Gue gak mimisan! Lagian itu kan Shura, bukan Tetsu!" Tolak Kai mentah-mentah.

Pemadaman listrik adalah hal janggal dalam acara pameran tersebut. Beberapa penonton mulai was-was, begitu pula Kaizen.

"Apa ini bagian dari acara?" Tanyanya ditanggapi oleh gelengan Kasuka, tapi tentu saja Kai tak dapat melihatnya karena sekitar terlalu gelap.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Apa ini bagian dari acara?"

"Aku tak melihat ada jadwal pemadaman listrik."

Beberapa penonton mulai kasak-kusuk cemas. Suara mikrophone kembali terdengar, namun kali ini suara yang dihasilkan berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf, atas ketidak nyamanannya. Pameran ini telah disabotase, pengunjung mohon tidak memberi perlawanan."

Berakhirnya suara mikrophone digantikan oleh suara riuh jeritan para model di belakang layar.

Beberapa penonton yang memberikan perlawanan langsung dihadang oleh kawanan pria berjas hitam yang pernah Kai perhatikan di awal pameran. Rupanya orang-orang itu bersekongkol.

"Kai- _san_ ,"

Kai mengangguk paham apa yang ingin Kasuka sampaikan. "Tiga di pintu masuk dan sekitar dua puluh tersebar di dalam ruangan. Sepertinya mataku mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan gelap, Yuhei- _san_ sendiri?"

"Aku akan tangani yang di pintu."

"Heh? Sisanya aku?" Yah, tak masalah. Kai membawa senjatanya, paling tidak cukup untuk melawan mereka.

Keduanya berpencar, suara tembakan menjadi awal dimulainya acara tambahan dari pameran busana malam itu.

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu, mobil polisi sudah mengelilingi hotel yang menjadi TKP. Beberapa pelaku ditemukan penuh luka memar, sabetan pedang, dan beberapa luka tembak.

Ruri sebagai penanggung jawab langsung ditarik untuk dimintai keterangan bersama dengan Kasuka.

Sementara Kai dan Tetsu sudah kabur setelah pihak polisi datang.

"Yah, tadi itu cukup melelahkan. Tak kusangka pamerannya disabotase."

Anggukan dari Tetsuragi menyetujui, "Kai- _kun_ , sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?"

"Hm? Bagaimana kalau kembali ke jadwal awal, kita pergi ke festival salju! Kudengar mereka juga menyiapkan kembang api saat tengah malam. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"23.30."

"Yosh! Masih ada waktu!"

Tetsuragi mengangguk sekali lagi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Omake 1**_

Di belakang panggung.

"Tempat ini telah disabotase! Kalian para model jangan melawan!"

Suara baritone menginterupsi dengan senjata api di tangan. Semua model seketika menjerit ketakutan.

" **Hah? Sabotase? Kau pikir siapa dirimu memerintah Shura-sama ini?** "

Seketika seluruh pandangan tertuju pada sosok gadis yang menjadi model utama. Sebuah pedang di tangan, kuda-kuda siap siaga.

Dua orang berjas hitam maju.

" **Kalian meremehkanku ha?** " Shura ikut maju akan mengayunkan pedangnya-

- _ **brugh**_

Ia terjatuh.

"Tetsu- _san_ , kau tak apa-apa?" Ruri menghajar dua orang sebelumnya untuk membantu Tetsu bangun.

"Sialan! Baju ini merepotkan!"

 _ **Omake 2**_

Di tempat para penonton.

"Sial, peluruku sudah habis, harusnya aku berhemat." Kaizen meruntuki nasipnya sementara musuh masih sisa beberapa, dan kemana perginya Kasuka? Dia ditinggal seenak jidat di sini sendirian? Oh, Kai baru ingat pemuda itu sedang mengamankan pengunjung.

Tiga orang musuh maju sekaligus, Kai gelagapan.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku belum siap!" Teriaknya yang tentu saja tak digubris.

Pasrah. Kai memejamkan matanya, namun setelah beberapa menit dia merasakan tak terjadi apa-apa dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

Sosok gadis berhelai keperakan berdiri kokoh di depannya, menebas ketiga musuh hingga tumbang.

" _ **Cheh**_ **~ mana ada musuh yang mau menunggu pecundang sepertimu**." Sebuah seringai terpatri jelas di wajah Tetsuragi yang kini diambil alih oleh Shura.

"Shura _teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada baju model yang Ruri berikan itu hah? Kenapa kau merobeknya?" _Padahal aku mau lihat Tetsu yang memakainya_. Ratap Kaizen.

" **Urusai! Baju ini merepotkan tahu!** "

Omake selanjutnya di chapter selanjutnya. # slap

Biar aku hitung, telatnya hampir sebulan lebih, saya siap dimutilasi # apaah


	15. Chapter 15

29 Februari 2015

" _Idol_?"

Tetsuragi hanya terdiam melongo mendengar ucapan aneh dari teman sekelasnya itu.

Apa dia terlihat cocok jadi idol yang sok-sok imut terus nyanyi-nyanyi gajelas dengan nada yang diimut-imutin.

"Maaf, mungkin aku pikir-pikir dulu." Jawabnya sambil sweatdrop di tempat.

"Kita kesampingkan soal Idol itu nanti—bagaimana dengan Tour nanti! Apa kau sudah dapat kelompok?" tanya gadis itu lagi sedangkan Tetsuragi hanya tersenyum kecil (yang tentu aja itu fakesmile)

"Aku sudah dengan—"

"Tetsuragi- _chan_ ~" semua gadis menatap jijik sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sok coolnya seperti biasa..

"Kida- _kun, Ohayo Gozaimasu._ " Sapanya seperti biasa.

"Nanti... kita pulang bareng yuk~ sama Mikado dan Anri- _chan_ ~" Ujar Kida yang di balas anggukan singkat dari Tetsuragi.

"Ah... _sensei_ nya sudah datang! _Bye_ ~" para gadis itu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

" _Idol_... ya...?" Gumam Tetsuragi sambil menoleh kearah langit dingin February.

 **We Are Here!**

 **Durarara © Narita Ryohgo**

 **We Are Here! KKxKT**

 **Genre: Shoujo-Ai/Yuri, Adventure, Humor, Action, Violence/Gore*dikitlah*, Psychological, dkk**

 **Rate: R-17+ (For Violence and Profanity)**

 **Chapter 15: Study Tour! Welcome to Osaka! Part 1**

 **(Note: Bakal ada Stalker hihihi~)**

Skip Makan siang.

"Nde Tetsuragi- _chan_ ~ kau sudah siap dengan buku panduan wisata~"

" _Mou_ Masaomi, kau terlalu bersemangat, Tournyakan masih 5 hari lagi." Kata Mikado sambil memakan sandwich yang ia beli di konbini (*insert konbini gate voice*/plak)

"Whoa~ kelihatannya bekal Tetsuragi- _chan_ hari ini enak, eumm...? apa aku salah lihat atau aku melihat apel di bekalmu bercampur dengan nasi?"

Tetsuragi hanya sweatdrop lalu mengambil sesuap dari makanannya itu.

"Kau mau coba Kida- _kun_. Ini namanya Apple Risotto.."

"Whoa~ ii?" tanya Kida yang di balas anggukan dari Tetsuragi.

"Kalau begitu suapin.."

Tetsuragi kembali sweatdrop. Lalu ia menyuapi Masaomi seperti keinginan sang pemilik nama.

"Woaaa~ rasanya enak! Padahal ini bento yang seharusnya kau buat tadi pagi tapi kok masih hangat ya."

"Siapa bilang aku bikin tadi pagi—aku baru saja membuatnya... saat dapat pelajaran ekonomi rumah tangga."

Giliran mereka semua yang sweatdrop.

"kau buat bento... tadi..."

Tetsuragi hanya mengangguk. Lalu memakannya dengan tenang sampai akhirnya.

"Tetsuragi-senpai, kau dipanggil Erina-buchou(Note: Buchou adalah sebutan untuk ketua club desu~)"

"Ah... kuso... aku baru saja makan... ah baik senpai!" dia buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya lalu menaruh kotak bentonya begitu saja sambil pergi menyusul gadis yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Dia... sibuk ya..."

"Ya namanya juga sudah mau ada tournament... Tournament musim semi ya—semua klub olahraga—"

"Tunggu bukannya dia anggota klub Koran.. kok nyasar ke olahraga." Masaomi langsung mendapat jitakan indah dari Mikado.

"Aku belum selesai bicara—tentu saja klub koran jadi sibuk untuk meliput tentang babak penyisihan Tournament Musim Semi, belum lagi Winter Cup yang baru berakhir waktu ini."

"Klub koran benar-benar super sibuk saat ini—belum lagi kita mengadakan Study tour." Kata Sonohara menambahkan.

"Kasihan sekali ya Tetsuragi-san... kurasa dia kurang istirahat."

Sementara itu mari kita lihat Tetsuragi.

Ia keluar dari ruang klub dengan wajah yang kelihatan muram. Helaan napas keluar dari gadis enam belas tahun tersebut sedangkan ia menatap kertas berisi tuganya itu.

"Kupikir aku akan dapat istirahat saat Tour—tugas lagi... tugas lagi..."

Itupun belum dihitung dengan permintaan pembunuhan yang terus mengalir bagai air sungai yang ada di negaranya.

Singkat katanya datang tanpa henti.

Ia bahkan harus menggunakan semua jam tidurnya untuk membunuh semua target agar tidak mengecewakan clientnya.

Singkat kata ia sudah beberapa hari tidak tidur—kantung mata sangat jelas terlihat dari matanya.

"Aku ingin istirahat..." gumamnya—ia lalu menatap trio Anri Mikado dan Masaomi yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tetsuragi-san ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Mereka tampak kaget dengan tampang Tetsuragi yang tampak pucat.

"Kalian ke kelas saja... aku benar-benar butuh tidur." Ia berjalan melewati trio kwek-kwek tersebut dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

"Naa... hanya perasaanku saja... Kuroko-san tampak seperti mangaka yang baru saja selesai deadline." Gumam Sonohara yang disetujui oleh dua laki-laki sableng/dibantai disana.

-Rooftop-

Tetsuragi hanya menatap langit biru siang itu—padahal ia sangat mengantuk namun ia tidak mau tidur—lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa tidur.

"Padahal sebentar lagi musim semi, kenapa masih sangat dingin—" ia menutup matanya pelan—berusaha untuk tidur dan melepaskan semua lelahnya.

Namun masih belum berhasil.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya tidak tertidur. Ia lalu pulang dan bolos dari kegiatan klub.

H-4 sebelum Tour.

02:00 A.M GMT+9

Roppongi.

Tetsuragi mengusap peluh yang mengalir dari keningnya—ini sudah yang ke 9, ia menatap mayat yang terpotong dengan rapi—lalu menatap tabnya.

"Ini yang terakhir... yang harus aku bunuh di Roppon gi."

Sedangkan di Ikebukuro.

Mikado masih terjaga dan ia sekarang sedang berkutat dengan komputernya—biasa menghapus dan mengurus member yang tidak seharunya berada di dollars menurutnya.

Kita pindah ke apartemen Kida—tampak Kida yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya bagai tak terjadi apa-apa.

H-1

H-1 mari kita mulai dari Apartment Tetsuragi dan Kaizen Terlebih dahulu.

"Hah..." helaan napas kembali keluar dari gadis bersurai perak itu. Sementara itu Kaizen yang ada disana menatap Tetsuragi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bukannya kamu mau ada tour—apa-apaan wajah itu, sepertinya kau tampak lelah..."

"Aku tidak apa..."

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja... biar aku yang mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Gomen... tanomu" ia lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur lalu merebahkan tubuhnya, dan mulai terlelap tidur.

"Hah..." gadis yang lainnya hanya bisa menghela napas...

"Dia terlalu memaksakan diri... padahal dia masih muda..." ujarnnya sambil memasukan beberapa potong baju kedalam tas besar yang akan di gunakan oleh Tetsuragi untuk pergi ke Osaka(Karena ke Kyoto sudah terlalu mainstream) nantinya.

Ia lalu menatap punggung gadis itu. Lalu kembali fokus memasukkan pakaian ke dalam tas.

Hari H.

"OSAKA!" seru Kida dan Tetsuragi ketika baru keluar dari bis. Tetsuragi membuka buku panduan wisatanya.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" seru Tetsuragi, sementara tak jauh dari sana.

Memakai mantel jubah—topi dan kacamata hitam—seorang pemud—ekhem maksud saya sosok pirang misterius memperhatikan Tetsuragi dari kejauhan sambil terus menatap Tetsuragi lekat.

Tetsuragi merinding seketika.

"Kuroko-san kau kenapa?" Tanya salah satu siswa disana, Tetsuragi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak—hanya saja aku merasa diawasi seseorang." Sahutnya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Apa dia punya stalker? TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK/janlebe

"Kida-kun ayo kita jalan-jalannya sekarang saja! Kurasa ada yang mengikutiku!" kata Tetsuragi lagi—kali ini ia menggenggam tangan Kida dan dia tampak takut.

Siapa sih yang tidak takut di stalk gitu? Bahkan pembunuh bayaran kelas atas macam Pierrot pun takut dengan makhluk hidup yang menamai mereka dengan nama stalker

"Tenang saja Tetsu-chan~ aku tidak akan membiarkan malaikat sepertimu ini di jadikan target stalker yang jelek itu~"

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dipunggung tangan kanan Tetsuragi—yang membuat wajah sang empu sedikit memerah, ia lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Arigatou." Sahut gadis itu sambil blushing—bayangin gadis imut kaya dia bilang arigatou dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

Ok tenang tisu banyak—jan fap-fap oey!/dibunuhkarenabanyakbacod

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitaran sana.

Sosok misterius yang merasa ada pergerakan dari Tetsuragipun mengikuti Tetsuragi.

Sekali lagi Tetsuragi merinding.

Semetara Mikado sibuk dengan handphonenya—menyadari bahwa Tetsuragi sedang dalam kesulitan ia diam-diam mengirim email ke anggota dollars yang berada si sekitar sini.

 **Admin**

 **Kalian semua—salah satu anggota kita kini sedang diawasi stalker, harap kalian selidiki stalker itu.**

 **File:**

Otomatis semua anggota dollars disana termasuk Kuronuma Aoba yang entah kenapa juga ada disana langsng mencari keberadaan stalker tersebut.

"Kurasa aku tau siapa stakler itu."

Chat Room

 **Ladykiller join the chat**

 **Kanra join the chat**

 **Saki join the chat.**

 **[Kanra] Minna Konnichiwa~ \\(^O^}/**

 **[Ladykiller] Konnichiwa...**

 **[Saki] Are? Ladykiller-san kenapa? Kok tumben ga riang seperti biasanya.**

 **[Ladykiller] Aku merasa seperti sedang dibuntuti oleh stalker...**

 **[Kanra] EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?! STALKER? ∑ (◦A◦|||)**

 **[Saki] Eh? Terus bagaimana apa sudah ketemu stalkernya? Jahat sekali dia.**

 **[Private Mode] [Kanra] Tetsuragi-san...**

Tetsuragi menyiratkan dahinya bingung

 **[Private Mode] [Kanra] Kau yakin, kau sedang si stalk seseorang.**

 **[Private Mode] [Ladykiller] Ya... aku merasa seperti ada yang mengamatiku dari kejauhan.**

 **[Private Mode] [Kanra] Kau yakin itu stalker?**

Tetsuragi semakin bingung—

Kalau bukan stalker ya—namun ia terdiam di tempat. Ia lalu mengambil handphonenya.

"Maaf semuanya, aku ingin menghubungi sesorang dulu."

Entah kenapa saja—ia langsung kepikiran siapa orang yang ia sangka stalker itu.

Sementara di Shinjuku.

"Kurasa dia sudah sadar."

Kembali ke Osaka.

"Moshi-moshi, Kai-kun?"

/"Ahahahaha Tetsu-chan! Bagaimana? Kau sudah sampai disana? Apa kau mabuk selama perjalanan apa kau—"

"Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Tetsuragi to the point.

/"Eh? Aku? Tentu saja sedang bekerja." Tetsuragi berjalan menuju sumber suara—dengan hawa keberadaan yang agak tipis itu ia berjalan menuju sosok yang ia anggap misterius di sebuah café.

"Souka... aku baru tahu kalau sekarang kau ganti profesi..." menepuk sosok misterius yang kini hanya bisa menoleh dan menatap pasrah sosok gadis yang kini berdiri sambil memegang teleponnya.

" **Nee... Kai~Zen~Kun~"**

Kaizen hanya bisa meneguk ludah berat.

Hotel.

"Itte... te..."

"Daijoubu?" Tanya Tetsuragi sambil mengobati luka sayat di sekitar punggung Kaizen.

"Ahahaha... daijoubu... itte."

 **[Hmp! Zama miro yo, Kuso stalker!]** Seru Shura dari dalam pikiran Tetsuragi.

"Kau juga Shura, kau terlalu berlebihan tadi... kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kai-kun, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Dan Shurapun pundung seketika.

"Lagipula kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tetsuragi kembali ke topik pembicaraan

"A... itu..."

"Hn?"

Tetsuragi memiringkan kepalanya polos.

"Itu karena aku... lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu..." sahut Kaizen, sementara Tetsuragi semakin bingung.

"Hah..." Tetsuragi menghela napas.

"Kebetulan kau ada disini bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Kaizen langsung menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan berbinar.

Diperjalanan

Ting!

Bagai dijatuhi batu bermassa 500 Ton Kaizen berjalan gontai—kalau ini anime pasti tubuhnya jadi lemas dan berwarna putih kertas.

'Kupikir hanya akan ada aku dan Tetsu-chan.' Batinnya Miris, ia menatap trio kwek kwek yang kini bercengkrama dengan Tetsu-nya.

 _Heee? Apa yang aku tulis / abaikan saja dia_

"Anoo... kau tidak apa kan? Kaizen-san?" Tanya Anri sedikit khawatir pada sosok yang kini gontai tersebut.

"Biarkan saja dia, Anri-kun... dia tidak pantas untuk dicemaskan oleh orang sepertimu."

Sou yo! Seharusnya Tetsu sama Anri saja! Anri kuat dan bisa diandalkan tidak seperti gadis itu.

"Ahahahaha aku tidak apa kok Anri-chan." Sahut Kaizen sedikit tersenyum—meski dalam hati dia ngedumel nggak jelas.

'Shura teme awas saja kau... grrrr...' mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Kaizen.

Mereka udah kayak tom en jeri/? Aja bingung gue =.=

Sampai tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan waktu sore mereka bergegas kembali ke hotel mereka.

"Hah~ hari ini menyenangkan sekali ya~" Ujar Tetsuragi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang—ia bahkan masih memakai seragamnya. Sementara Kaizen (yang entah kenapa bisa dapat izin guru dan pihak sekolah untuk berada di kamar siswa) pundung di pojokan karena kencan (yang sebenarnya cuman dia aja yang nganggepnya kencan)nya gagal lagi.

"Tetsu-chan~ ayo ke pemandian air panas!" ajak seorang siswa yang ada disana

"Boleh juga tuh... Kai-kun kau tidak ikut?" ajak Tetsu—ia menunggu gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju Pemandian tampak banyak gadis-gadis dengan ukuran 0pp41 yang bervariasi.

Kaizen merasa mati kutu.

MEREKA MASIH SMA KAN?

Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke dadanya yang rata kaya papan gilesan (Anjay gue ngakak :"v nulis bagian ini) lalu menatap Tetsuragi yang sudah siap ingin masuk pemandian.

"Haaa~ memang paling enak berendam air panas setelah letih jalan-jalan~" ujar Tetsu dengan wajah yang agak memerah karena keenakan/? /ambigaywoy

Sementara itu mari kita lihat pemandian pria

"Woy minggir dong! Gue juga mau lihat!"

"Wuihh mantep! Enak-enak woy!"

Bisa dilihat para laki-laki berebut melihat lubang kecil yang mengarah langsung ke pemandian wanita.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Tetsuragi?" tanya seorang siswa disana.

" **Mencariku ha?"** mereka reflek menoleh ke belakang—kearah Tetsuragi (tentu saja dia sudah pakai Yukata) yang kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan garang—seringai setan ditangan kanannya terdapat Bokuto (sejenis pedang Kayu) yang diarahkan ke para laki-laki.

"Anoo... Kuroko ini tidak seperti yang kau.."

" **Konoo... Kuso Hentai-gata!"**

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKHHH"

" **Hmp!"** Tetsuragi—atau yang bisa dibilang Shura menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya sambil mendengus kesal—dibelakangnya ada banyak mayat/bukan ding—maksud saya para lelaki yang kini tidak sadarkan diri yang kalau ini anime pasti mata mereka berbentuk spiral yang terus berputar.

"Nee senpai, whooa~ kowaii." Tetsuragi (yang kini sudah mendapat kembali kesadarannya.) menoleh ke asal suara—Tetsuragi membelalakan matanya ketika melihat surai biru tersebut—

"Kuronuma Aoba—" ia mencoba mundur kebelakang.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak!

Sementara Kuronuma terus berjalan maju kedepan.

 _Oi-oi ini anime Durarara kan?! Dimana manusia-manusia di sini nggak punya kekuatan superkan? Karakter disini gabisa pakai Kamehameha/? Kan?_

Panik—tapi tetap berusaha untuk tenang.

 _Oi! Seriusan! Ini bukan Gintama! Ah di Gintamapun nggak ada yang bisa pakai hal kaya begini._

Ia mengangkat dagu Tetsuragi.

"Kenapa senpai?" ia menatap Tetsuragi dengan seringaian kecilnya.

"Tetsu-chan kau lama sekali si—" mata coklat itu membulat sempurna tak kala melihat kejadian yang kini ada di hadapannya ini.

Kuronuma mencium Tetsuragi tepat pada bibirnya.

TBC#plak

Ini A/N Sabtu :''v

Udehlah ane lagi kaga ada ide =.= mana besok Yoga =.= persetan gue kaga suka Yoga =.= gue dateng karena itu masuk ke Mapel Agama Hindu/janditirunianak

Ini A/N sekarang:

Dan gue akhirnya merevisi ulang ff ini karena banyak adegan yang gue lupain.

Dan dichapter ini ada Omake juga.

Yosh~ yoroshiku.

H-3 Study Tour

"Idol ya?" Tetsu kini sedang berada di ruangan sebuah gedung setelah membunuh salah satu targetnya—ia menggerakkan jarinya lalu berpose imut.

"Nico... nico... nii!"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Aku memikirkan slogan baru!" Seru Tetsuragi ia memutar katananya sambil berpose imut.

"Kiru kiru kiru nyaa~" serunya sambil menebaskan katananya.

 _ITU GA IMUT SAMA SEKALI MALAHAN SEREM! ITU SEREM BANGEEEEEEETTT_

Malam itu dihabiskan Tetsuragi untuk mencari pose yang tepat saat dia sudah jadi idol nanti.

OMAKE END


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hotel.

Malam itu Kaizen duduk menunggu kepulangan Sang Pierrot yang melaksanakan tugas pembantaian seperti biasa.

"Tch, dasar dia terlalu gila kerjaan. Apa dia tidak sadar ini sedang tour? Paling tidak dia libur sebentar kek dari kerjaannya." Kaizen terdiam, mengingat kejadian setelah pemandian tadi sore. "Dan kenapa Si Ao Sialan itu bisa ada di sini bahkan mencium Tetsu- _chan_ di hadapanku!" Dia menggeram kesal tak jelas.

Tak beberapa lama Hp Tetsuragi berbunyi, dia ingat kalau itu adalah hp khusus untuk para client Pierrot. Penasaran dia pun mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi_ _moshi_. Dengan layanan cepat tepat pembunuh bayaran dengan harga hanya lima- _ukh_." Kaizen buru-buru berhenti sebelum kena tabok Yato dari anime sebelah. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Ulangnya membenarkan nada bicara agar lebih berwibawa.

"Pierrot- _san_ , aku ingin kau membunuh seorang. Aku kirim fotonya lewat e-mail."

"Huh?" Kaizen menaikkan satu alisnya. Menunggu email dari Sang Client.

Sebuah nada dering terdengar seperti : " _Nico nico niii!~"_

Kaizen langsung sweatdrop di tempat. Sejak kapan Tetsu suka dengan idol 2D seperti _Love_ _Live_?

Menampar jauh-jauh semua itu, Kai segera membuka e-mail yang masuk. Di sana terpampang dengan sangat jelas foto seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Tidak. Kai mengenal foto itu-itu adalah fotonya.

.

.

.

 **Durarara © Narita Ryohgo**

 **We Are Here © Katsumoto Kaizen x Kuroko Tetsuragi**

 **Genre: Shoujo-ai, Humor, Friendship, horror-mystery gagal, adegan penuh sensor xxx.**

 **Chapter 16 : Study Tour : Part 2**

.

.

.

Kai nyaris tidak bernapas beberapa detik. Hp masih di tangannya tanpa bergeser seichipun. Otaknya sedang me- _loading_ , tapi tetap tidak menemukan satu alasanpun kenapa dia bisa menjadi target Pierrot.

Di saat seperti itu samar dia mendengar suara gesekan dan debaman pelan dari arah jendela kamar. Dia berbalik untuk menemukan Tetsuragi yang baru saja pulang.

Gugup. Kai buru-buru menyembunyikan hp ke saku celananya. Berbalik menatap Tetsuragi yang sedang menutup jendela.

"Ada apa Kai- _kun_?" Tanya gadis berambut putih keperakan selesai mengunci jendela kamar.

"B-bukan apa-apa. Selamat datang." Balas Kai tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Wajah pucat, keringat dingin mengalir melalui pelipisnya. Bahkan ruangan mereka saat ini berAC di tengah malam yang masih bisa disebut musim dingin.

Gadis yang baru datang menatapnya heran, "Kalau kau mengantuk kenapa tidak tidur duluan seperti biasa?" Pertanyaan simpel Tetsuragi tidak mendapat jawaban memuaskan karena Kai malah diam.

Tetsuragi benar-benar tidak mengerti lagi mau bertanya apa, "Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu."

.

.

.

Lewat tengah malam, Kaizen hanya berguling ke kanan lalu ke kiri tanpa bisa memejamkan mata. Di sampingnya Tetsuragi sudah tidur sejak setelah gadis itu selesai mandi.

Ini benar-benar tidak bisa ia terima. Kenapa dia bisa menjadi target Pierrot. Dia tidak ingat pernah membuat masalah dengan orang lain. Apa ini hanya keisengan atau salah target? Tidak. Jelas foto yang dikirim client adalah fotonya lengkap dengan seragam Russia Sushi sedang menyebar pamflet. Dia belum ingin mati. Apalagi mati di tangan orang yang dia cintai. Sungguh tragis sekaligus ironis. Mungkin itu cara mati paling romantis di dunia. Tapi, ayolah paling tidak Kaizen masih ingin melakukan banyak hal sebelum dijemput _Shinigami-sama_. Seperti menikah, punya anak, atau mungkin menikmati kursi goyang di masa tua, abaikan yang terakhir.

Kai mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Tak sengaja membangunkan Tetsuragi dari mimpi indahnya.

"Kai- _kun_ ada apa? Jangan berisik aku kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini." Rancu gadis SMA itu setengah mengantuk.

"Ah, go- _gomen_." Jawabnya gugup. Tampak Tetsuragi beralih posisi memunggunginya, berusaha kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Tetsu- _chan_?"

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Antara yakin dan ragu, Kai memberanikan diri. "Kenapa kau menjadi pembunuh bayaran?" Tanyanya mencicit.

Beberapa saat hening tidak ada sahutan dari lawan bicaranya. Kai menahan napas.

"Karena itu menyenangkan."

"Eh? Menyenangkan?"

"Aku merasa tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku setiap kali mencabut nyawa korban. Melihat secara langsung wajah ketakutan mereka saat menjelang kematian membuatku selalu ingat kalau sebenarnya aku juga hidup sama seperti mereka. Saat seperti itu aku bisa yakin kalau sebenarnya aku mempunyai alasan hidup..." Tetsuragi membalik badan kini menatap Kai tepat di mata. "Alasan aku hidup adalah untuk mencabut nyawa-"

"-walau yang kau cabut nyawa orang terdekatmu?" Pertanyaan itu mengalir begitu saja.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Kai- _kun_?"

"Eh? Bu-bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja yang barusan kukatakan." Kai bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Aku akan turun sebentar, sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur karena kelaparan." Bohongnya segera keluar kamar.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Tetsuragi, Kai bisa yakin akan satu hal bahwa, _Dia benar-benar akan mati_.

"Oh ya dimana aku menaruh hp untuk clientku ya?" Tanya Tetsuragi setengah mengigau.

.

.

.

Berjalan melewati taman hotel. Duduk berjongkok di depan kolam ikan yang agak membeku. Kai masih bisa melihat pantulan bulan di permukaan air. Tanpa bintang. Sendirian.

Menghela napas berat. "Apa yang akan Tetsu- _chan_ lakukan kalau tahu aku adalah targetnya, ya?" Membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan sudah pasti dia akan mati kalau melawan Pierrot _one_ _on_ _one_. Apalagi kalau sampai Shura ikut campur, dia pasti dengan senang hati memutus kepala Kai tanpa segan.

 _Glup_.

Baru kali ini dia ingin pulang ke dunia aslinya. Tidak. Dia masih ingin bersama Tetsuragi. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah menghapus jejak client yang mengincarnya. Merogoh saku celana untuk mengeluarkan hp milik Tetsuragi. Dia memasang ancang-ancang melempar hp tersebut ke dalam kolam.

 _BLUB_

 **Masalah beres**.

 _Benarkah?_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kaizen bangun dari tidur panjang karena insomnia dadakan semalam. Iris coklatnya menatap jam dinding kamar menunjuk pukul 11 siang.

Dia terlambat!

Secarik kertas tertinggal di meja.

" _Kai-kun aku berangkat dulu. Kali ini kami akan mengunjungi beberapa objek dan terakhir adalah kunjungan ke sebuah pulau kecil dengan kapal pesiar mewah. Jangan lupa bangun_."

"Arggghh! Tetsu- _chan_ kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

Kai luput membaca note kecil di bagian paling bawah yang berbunyi.

" _Nb: Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku membangunkanmu. Dasar kebo! Tertanda : Shura-sama._ "

Objek terakhir akan dikunjungi pukul 1 siang. Masih ada waktu bagi Kaizen agar bisa menikmati study tour bersama Tetsuragi di sebuah kapal pesiar mewah!

.

.

.

Siang pukul satu tepat Kai baru tiba di lokasi, pelabuhan cukup ramai manusia. Tergesa-gesa mencari keberadaan kapal yang akan ditumpangi siswa Raira.

"Tunggu!" Teriakan nyaring sekaligus cempreng tersamarkan oleh suara kapal yang sudah akan tinggal landas. _/lu kira kapal terbang tinggal landas_

 _ **Hup!**_

Lompatan cantik bak seorang akrobatik Kaizen berhasil meraih pegangan kapal, setelah dibantu seorang pemuda, akhirnya dia sukses memasuki area kapal sebagai penumpang gelap.

"Wah, kita bertemu lagi, Kai- _san_." Sebuah seringai kini terpampang jelas dari wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kuronuma!"

"Haha! Kau berhutang padaku sekali."

" _Teme_! Aku tak pernah memintamu membantuku!"

"Hoi yang di sana ada ribut-ribut apa?" Salah satu penjaga kapal mendekati mereka berdua.

Baik Kai maupun Aoba sama tidak senang atas kedatangan penjaga kapal karena mereka berdua sama-sama penumpang gelap.

"Hora Aoba- _chan_! Kau membuat keributan lagi sampai mengundang kedatangan bapak ini!" bentak Kaizen menempeleng kepala pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Aoba hanya mampu sweatdrop dan berusaha melepaskan diri ketika lengan Kai merangkul lehernya sangat akrab. Raut wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman dipaksa. " _Onee-san_ ini salahmu yang bodoh sampai membiarkan pacarmu dicium orang lain."

Seketika Kai merasa tertohok.

"Maaf pak petugas, kakak saya hanya merasa frustasi karena pacarnya direbut orang lain." Bual Aoba mencari alasan.

"Kurang ajar kau Aoba." Bergumam. Sebuah death glare dari Kai terpancar sempurna tertuju tepat di mata lawan.

Mata petugas itu memicing setajam silet, Kai dan Aoba makin meningkatkan tipuan wajah memelas andalan mereka. Petugas pun pergi setelah yakin kalau mereka hanyalah pasangan kakak-adik yang sedang frustasi.

"Yang itu hampir saja..." ujar Kai lega. 

"Lagian apa-apaan kau itu menjitakku segala!" Gerutu Aoba mengelus kepalanya.

" _Uruse_!"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi kita berdua selain bekerjasama sampai di tempat tujuan kalau tidak ingin di keluarkan paksa ke lautan." Aoba tampak kesal.

Wajah sama ditunjukkan oleh kai, namun yang dikatakan Aoba ada benarnya. Kalau saja dia lupa bahwa dia tidak bisa berenang pasti sekarang lebih memilih berenang ke lautan daripada bekerjasama dengan makhluk tengil satu ini.

"Hanya sampai tempat tujuan. Jangan harap kau bisa merebut Tetsu- _chan_ dariku." Ancam wanita itu sewot. 

"Aku bisa merebutnya kapanpun aku mau, Kai- _san_." Aoba tak kalah sewot.

Dan apa-apaan percakapan ini? :'v

Setelah mencapai kata mufakat dan melakukan salaman deal mereka berdua berjalan ke tempat aman untuk bersembunyi sementara waktu.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat Tetsuragi dan trio kwek kwek berada. Mereka berempat sama-sama bisa melihat sebuah pulau tempat mereka akan singgahi nantinya.

"Wah! Pulaunya besar!" Seru Tetsuragi. 

"Dan tidak terlalu terawat." Sambung Mikado. 

"Mungkin di sana akan ada penampakan atau suku-suku liar seperti suku aborigin atau indian." Kida mulai memasang wajah menakut-nakuti.

" _Yamete_ _yo_ Kida- _kun_!" Mikado merinding. 

"Di buku panduan tertulis kalau di sana kita bisa menemukan reruntuhan kecil bekas istana pada masa Shogun. Konon kabarnya sakitnya karna diguna-guna." Potong Anri sembari melantunkan lirik lagu zaman mezolithikum yang tertera di buku panduan pemberian _sensei_.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan buku panduan itu, Sonohara- _san_." Mikado sweatdrop diikuti Kida dan Tetsuragi.

Selang beberapa menit para siswa sudah terjun ke tepian pantai pulau. Tempat itu cukup tropis walau masih agak dingin akibat musim salju.

" _Minnaaa_! Siap berpetualang?" Seru Kida paling heboh. 

" _Osu_!" Balas ketiga teman rombongannya.

"Hoi! Kalian berempat harus kembali ke pantai sebelum jam tiga!" _Sensei_ berusaha memperingatkan. Namun sepertinya jiwa petualang keempat sekawan itu sudah bulat, mereka sekarang sudah menerobos masuk hutan. 

.

.

.

Di tempat lain Kai dengan wajah pucat keluar dari kapal dipapah Aoba. Harkat dan martabatnya seperti diinjak-injak sekarang. Harusnya dia ingat semasa SMP pernah tour ke Bali dan dia mabuk laut. Sama seperti saat ini. Perutnya mual. Tidak berdaya. Di depan Si Biru Tengil. Lengkap sudah. Rasanya dia ingin mengutuk sesuatu.

" _Mattaku_ gara-gara Kai- _san_ mabuk laut aku jadi tidak bisa mengikuti Tetsuragi- _senpai_." Cibir Aoba kesal.

" _Uruse_! Memangnya aku mau mabuk begini- _ump_!"

*mohon sensor sebentar*

Aoba seketika sweatdrop. " _Maa_ _maa_ , lebih baik kita cari tempat istirahat dulu. Sepertinya rombongan _senpai_ - _senpai_ dari Raira juga sudah masuk hutan semua. Ayo kita juga masuk."

.

.

.

Tempat Tetsuragi dkk.

"Membosaaankaaan~" seru Kida setelah berjalan beberapa jam menelusuri hutan.

"Memang benar kita sudah berjalan sejak tadi tapi belum menemukan reruntuhan apapun." Sambung Anri.

"Mungkin reruntuhan itu hanya mitos saja." Lanjut Mikado was-was. 

" _Minna_ , aku menemukan sesuatu."

Seketika ketiga pasang mata tertuju pada gadis berambut perak yang berjalan paling belakang. Keempat siswa Raira itu terdiam melihat apa yang telah ditemukan Tetsuragi.

"Pohon tumbang?" Tanya Kida menautkan alis.

"Apa mungkin penebangan liar? Atau badai?" Tebak Mikado paranoid.

"Kurasa bukan keduanya, kalau penebangan liar pohonnya tidak akan dicabut sampai akarnya, Ryuugamine- _kun_." Analisis Anri membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Benar. Kalau badai itu tidak mungkin karena semalam aku keluar hotel tidak ada tanda-tanda badai." Sahut Tetsuragi ikut membenarkan kacamata.

"Eh? Untuk apa kau keluar hotel, Kuroko- _san_?"

 _Shimatta_! Tetsuragi lupa kalau semalam dia ada kerjaan membunuh. Tak mungkin kan dia bilang dengan santai aku keluar membunuh korban. " _Ano_... _etto_..."

Tetsuragi hendak beralibi sebelum sebuah suara teriakan mengaum dari bagian hutan terdalam. Otomatis Mikado memeluk Anri dan hal sama terjadi pada pasangan Kida dan Tetsuragi.

"Suara barusan! Itu pasti arwah penunggu tempat ini!" Seru Kida antusias sementra tangannya mengelus kepala Tetsuragi yang terbenam di dadanya. *ngetik sambil nyalain AC*/?

" _Yamete_ _yo_ Kida- _kun_! Tidak mungkin ada hantu di tempat begini kan?" Teriak Mikado merinding. Begitu sadar, dia langsung melepaskan pelukan dari Anri lalu keduanya blushing bersamaan.

"Yang jelas kita harus menyelidikinya!" Kali ini Tetsuragi mengepalkan tangannya dengan kobaran api di kedua iris kemerahannya. Di belakangnya Kida kecewa karena pelukan Tetsuragi karena kaget sudah terlepas.

Keempat sekawan itu pun langsung menyelidiki asal suara raungan yang diduga sebagai roh mistis penunggu pulau.

.

.

.

Kita beralih ke Kai dan Aoba

Hari semakin menggelap. Tak terasa sepasang kepala pirang dan hitam kebiruan sudah menelusuri dalamnya hutan di pulau terpencil. Aoba meruntuk, harusnya dia tidak membiarkan orang buta arah seperti Kaizen memimpin perjalanan. Bodohnya dia. 

"Oh, lagi-lagi tanda ini. Totalnya kita sudah melewati tempat ini lima kali." Jelas Kai menunjuk tanda buatannya di sebuah pohon.

Aoba mendesah pasrah. Merogoh hp di saku. Yap! Tidak ada sinyal. Bagus. Suara raungan kembali terdengar. "Lagi-lagi suara itu. Aku penasaran monster seperti apa yang menghasilkan suara semengerikan itu."

"Berisik! Aoba _teme_! Aku menemukan sesuatu!" Seru Kai berlari meninggalkan Aoba.

"Tunggu aku!" 

Aoba menyusul. Keduanya sekarang berdiri tepat di depan sebuah villa kecil tidak terawat. Banyak rerumputan liar di bagian halaman, tambah kaca jendela pecah dan ensel pintu yang copot. Apa ini fanfic horror atau apa sih?

Abaikan.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak menemukan apapun selain pohon tumbang serta suara raungan tidak jelas." Kida menghela napas panjang. Sangat panjang saking lelahnya.

"Rombongan sekolah juga pasti sudah pulang duluan." Tambah Tetsuragi masih sempat menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tenang di saat seperti ini Kuroko- _san_!" Protes Mikado kalah tenang.

"Tidak masalah karena kita akan tinggal di sini malam ini." Tetsuragi membuka semak, di ujung tempat itu terlihat sebuah villa tidak terawat.

" _Sugoi_. Kenapa bisa ada villa di tempat seperti ini?" Anri terlihat kagum. 

"Hahaha! _Sasuga_ Tetsuragi! Yahuu! Ayo kita segera masuk ke dalam!" Kida berlari menuju villa diikuti ketiga temannya.

Di dalam villa sangat gelap. Mereka berpencar jadi dua, kelompok Mikado dan Anri satunya kelompok Kida dan Tetsuragi. Mereka berempat menelusuri isi dalam ruangan. Menemukan beberapa kamar, ruang dapur, perapian, toilet, dan ruang atas. Tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan, mereka pun kembali bertemu di tempat semula.

Suara langkah kaki dari pintu depan mengagetkan keempat siswa itu. Dari belakang mereka tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menarik semuanya untuk bersembunyi.

"Umpfff!"

"Tetsuragi- _senpai_ ini aku, Aoba." Sahut suara di belakang sedang membekap Tetsuragi. Di samping Aoba juga ada Kai.

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?"

"Penjelasannya nanti saja." Potong Kida menengahi saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar semakin mendekat. 

Di sana sosok pria berjubah putih, kacamata bertengger di hidungnya. Sepertinya tidak asing ketika pria itu memekik, "Aw! Kadota jangan injak kakiku!"

Semua langsung koor berjamaah, "Shinra- _san_!"

Yang dipanggil langsung cengo. "Heh? Kalian semua kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Shinra hampir menjatuhkan kacamatanya.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya begitu!" Koor serempak kembali mengalun, membuat dokter gadungan Ikebukuro itu menutup kupingnya.

Seseorang di belakang Shinra maju, "Ini adalah ide gila Shinra untuk melakukan reunian angkatan kami, tapi yang bisa hadir hanya beberapa." Jelas pria bernama lengkap Kadota Kyouhei sedikit menggaruk tengkuk.

"Ayolah Kadota, kita beruntung bisa mengundang mereka juga kan." 

"Karena hanya mereka yang kurang kerjaan di saat begini." 

"Siapa yang kalian sebut 'mereka' itu?" Tanya Tetsuragi _to the point_.

Suara raungan dari luar villa adalah jawaban tidak langsung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuragi.

"Sepertinya Celty cukup kuwalahan menangani mereka. Kau tahu, Kucing dan Tikus Ikebukuro?" Shinra tersenyum penuh arti. Yang lain langsung jawdrop.

"IZAAYAAA- _KUN_!" Raungan Shizuo yang berlarian mengejar Tikus Kecilnya sambil membawa batang pohon adalah sosok monster yang sejak tadi dianggap sebagai penunggu pulau.

" _Mou_ Shizu- _chan_ ~ kau tidak lelah apa mengejarku dari tadi? Aku sudah cukup sial di sini tidak bisa _online_ karena sinyal buruk~" gerutu Izaya ditambah nada manja yang membuat urat Shizuo makin mengencang. 

Lelah melerai, akhirnya Celty menghampiri villa. Tangan wanita legenda kota itu mengetik pada PDAnya.

"Kenapa semua ada di sini?"

" _Maa_ , penjelasannya nanti saja, Celty. Bagaimana kalau kita pesta BBQ!" Seru Shinra selaku dalang acara reuni angkatan lama Raira Gakuen dan pemilik sah dari villa bobrok tempat mereka singgah malam itu.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, suatu tempat yang jauh jauh jauh dari pulau. Bahaya mulai mengancam acara Study tour siswa Raira.

"Bos, kami sudah mengirimkan foto wanita kurang ajar itu, tapi sampai sekarang kita tidak mendapat kabar dari Pierrot." Sosok pria berjas serba hitam melapor. 

Orang yang disebutnya 'bos' itu membuang tembakau yang sejak tadi dihisapnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat marah atas laporan dari bawahannya. Satu tangan digips akibat luka tembakan.

"Sewa semua pembunuh bayaran terhebat! Cari wanita itu sampai dapat lalu bunuh!"

"Bos, kami mendapat laporan baru bahwa saat ini wanita itu sedang berada di pulau terpencil di daerah-" 

"Kirim semuanya ke sana! Bunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi. Dia harus mati, Kaizen Katsumoto."

.

.

.

Tbc. Update secepat kilat yang kubisa. Amburadul banget yak. Tetsu-chan chapter 17 yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

.

.

.

Ekstra chapter seperti biasa~

Omake 1 : *sensor 1*

"Untung saja kita bisa lolos." Aoba menggerutu pelan saat sudah tiba di tempat barang bawaan. Rencananya mereka akan bersembunyi di sana sampai tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Kai- _san_? Kenapa kau sejak tadi hanya diam?" Tanyanya pada wanita di depannya.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Aoba mulai bergidik. Jangan-jangan... 

Kaizen berbalik badan. Wajah pucat. Tangan menutup mulut. Menahan sesuatu. 

"Uhmmph!"

*maaf sensor sejenak*

.

.

.

Omake 2 : *sensor 2*

"IZAAAAYAAAAA!" Raungan Shizuo sore itu membuat Tetsuragi kaget memeluk Kida, hal sama terjadi pada Mikado dan Anri. Saat mereka sedang panik, di sisi lain Izaya sibuk menghindari pohon-pohon yang dilemparkan padanya. Tidak menyadari kakinya terjerat tumbuhan bersulur.

Bruk 

Tubuh ramping itu jatuh di atas rerumputan liar. Izaya hendak bangun, tapi terlambat. Shizuo sudah berdiri menjulang di atasnya. Wajah setan dilapisi seringai monster penuh urat nafsu.

Crap

Ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

Lanjut?

Oke.

Satu tarikan tangan di celana Izaya dan, "Ahhh~" Suara erotis memenuhi hutan sore itu.

Adegan selanjutnya?

*sensor pls* #lol


	17. Chapter 17

We Are Here Chapter 17

"Nee... masa sampai sekarang belum ada respon dari Pierrot?"

" _Hai' moushiwake arimasen..._ "

Sesosok pria paruh baya menatap pria yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kalau begitu, gadis itu sudah tidak bisa diandalkan, kalian cepat hubungi pembunuh bayaran lainnya."

"Gadis itu harus lenyap dari muka bumi ini." Seru pria paruh baya itu sambil meremas rokok yang ia pe—

"Huat! Panas! Panas!" namun ia segera menjatuhkannya karena bara apinya menyentuh kulit telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba ada anak buahnya yang mendekatinya.

"Boss—dari pada membunuhnya secara langsung bagaimana kalau kita—"

 **We Are Here!**

 **Durarara© Narita Ryohgo**

 **Special disclaimer Yu Gi Oh Zexal milik Kazuki Takahashi, dan sibotak anime sebelah milik Om ONE :v**

 **We Are Here Project by Kaizen Katsumoto & Kuroko Tetsuragi.**

 **Genre: Shoujo-Ai/Yuri, Adventure, Humor, Action, Violence/Gore*dikitlah*, Psychological, dkk**

 **Rate: R-17+ (For Violence and Profanity)**

 **Chapter 17: Thank You**

"Whuaa~ ramai sekali ya~"

Hari ini hari ke 8 di bulan Maret—bunga Sakura sudah mulai bermekaran—Kaizen, Tetsu, Aoba dan trio kwek-kwek menghadiri sebuah _cosplay event_ yang diadakan di Ikebukuro. Tetsu ber _cosplay_ sebagai Kotori Mizuki dari Seri Yu Gi Oh Zexal, sementara Aoba ber _cosplay_ sebagai Tsukumo Yuuma dari seri yang sama.

Sungguh kebetulan yang sangat dibuat-buat.

"Apa kau sengaja ber- _cosplay_ sebagai, Yuuma? Dari mana kau tau aku akan cosplay-in Kotori?" Tanya Tetsu ketus, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya—seakan-akan dia sudah kehilangan kepercayaannya kepada Kuronuma Aoba.

Dan memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Maa~ _senpai_... sudah kukatakan ini kebetulan bukan?" sahut sang pemuda yang kini mengenakan seragam Hearthland City itu.

"Ck..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir manis yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal tersebut.

"Maa~ maa... kalian jangan bertengkar~" Seru Kida menengahi, ia ber-cosplay sebagai Kurogane Ikki dari anime *sensor*

"Oh iya _senpai_ , katanya ada kontes couple lh—"

"Jangan harap Kuronuma- _kun_." Ucap Tetsu memotong kata-kata Kuronuma seakan tahu akan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu.

Sementara Kuronuma hanya bisa tersenyum canggung—padahal hatinya teriris silet berkarat.

"Pfftt... sayang sekali Kuronuma- _kun_ ~" ucap Kaizen sambil sesekali menahan tawanya yang hampir pecah.

" _Urusai_." Desis (Lukate uler#plak) Kuronuma kesal. Tiba-tiba ia mendapati ke tiga senpainya sudah hilang ditelan bumi.

"Eh mana yang lainnya..."

" _Takku!_ Tetsu- _chan_ dan yang lainnya cepet sekali menghilangnya sudah kayak setan aja."

Sementara itu mari kita lihat Tetsuragi dan trio kwek-kwek itu.

" _Chotto!_ Kenapa kalian menarikku!" gadis berambut (wig) dwi warna itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau tidak lihat mereka Tetsu- _chan_ ~ mereka tampak serasi... Pada saat study tour juga—mereka benar-benar lucu! Selalu bertengkar—dan kurasa mereka cocok jadi pasangan. _Tsumari!_ Kita mengundang Kaizen- _san_ dan Kuronuma untuk menjodohkan mereka! _Nee_ kau setuju padaku kan? Melihat mereka pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, kau tau pasangan yang lucu itu adalah pasangan yang sering bertengkar—bla...bla... bla—itu membuat mereka akrab—justru pasangan yang tidak pernah bertengkar itu membosankan dan kadang memunculkan keinginan untuk selingkuh karena merasa tidak ada yang beda bukan, namun jika itu mereka pasti—"

" _URUSAIIIIIIIII!_ SINGKAT JADI 20 KATA ATAU KURANG _BOGEEE_!" Teriak Tetsuragi kesal—wajahnya memerah karena marah, ia lalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan trio kwek-kwek.

"Oi Tetsu-chan!" panggil Kida yang tidak disahut oleh gadis itu—ia lalu menuju tempat yang sepi dimana hanya aja pohon-pohon, napasnya terengah-engah, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya mencegah sesuatu yang seharusnya keluar agar tidak keluar.

" _ **Justru pasangan yang tidak pernah bertengkar itu membosankan."**_

" _ **Kadang menimbulkan keinginan untuk selingkuh."**_

" _ **Selingkuh..."**_

" _ **Seli..."**_

"Kuso..."

Ia mengepalkan tinjunya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu—

" KORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

—mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah pepohonan.

Mari kita ke tempat Kaizen dan Kuronuma sejenak.

"Che! Bukan berarti aku mau menemaimu, BaKai-san."

"Tsk! Kupikir aku juga mau, Ahoba!"

"Namaku Aoba, bukan Ahoba!"

"Namaku juga Kaizen! Bukan BaKai—"

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada suara seperti ledakan dari arah hutan belakang tempat event ini.

"Tadi itu apa ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sementara kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara/?

Tetsuragi hanya bisa terbengong ria mendapati puluhan pohon yang tumbang akibat tinju penuh kemarahannya tadi. Namun pakaiannya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Ini... perbuatanku ya?"

Peringatkan padanya untuk selalu kontrol emosi. Karena, jika dia benar-benar marah, maka kekuatan penghancurnya naik level dari level Shizuo jadi level botak dari anime sebelah.

"Maa... ii ka." Ia lalu pergi sebelum orang-orang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Tapi apa benar tadi itu perbuatanku?" dia kembali ke hutan itu memastikan si Botak berpakaian hero itu tidak nyasar ke sini—seperti ghoul/? di chapter 13 waktu itu. (perasaan Neo udah bilang kalau dia itu bukan Ghoul)

Ia lalu menatap tangan kirinya—

"Tadi aku pakai ini.." hanya angin lalu yang menjawab pertanyaannya—tiba-tiba ia serasa di sengat petir.

Woy tangannya lagi siaga satu CTS*! ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya—oke masih bisa—ia lalu menghela napas lega. Setidaknya tangannya tidak harus di bet ataupun di suntik dan dioperasi.

Ya untuk saat ini.

Dan disaat seperti ini kekuatannya malah naik level, apa-apaan ini.

Ia bahkan sudah bukan manusia lagi—ya kan? Ah tidak lupakan soal manusia atau bukan.

Pasti Saitama Critical Punch/? tadi hanya kebetulan karena ia meluapkan semua emosinya pada pukulan tadi.

Atau memang, si botak itu ada disini.

Oke Chuunibyounya kambuh.

"Sudah ah, aku harus kembali ke tempat yang lainnya." Sahutnya—namun pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Mungkin berputar pada kata-kata Kida tadi.

"Kalian serius tidak bersama Tetsuragi-senpai/Tetsu-chan?" Tanya surai dark blue dan blonde itu bersamaan.

"Tadi kami bersamanya tapi tadi ia sepertinya kesal tidak jelas lalu—"

"MIN~NA~" Semua beralih ke arah Tetsuragi yang kini menghampiri trio kwek-kwek dan pasangan AhobaKai (Njay, kalau gue ga lagi nulis pasti gue udah guling-guling :v ))

"Lha Tetsu-chan?—whoaa!" ia otomatis kaget melihat gadis itu menarik tangannya lalu menyeretnya pergi dari sana.

"Aku mau Gelato~ gelato~ gelato~" seru gadis itu riang sambil menarik tangan gadis blonde itu sementara yang di tarik hanya bingung.

"Tetsu-chan kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya—namun tidak digubris oleh gadis itu.

"Tetsu-chan! Oi Tetsu-chan!" masih belum di gubris oleh sang empu sampai akhirnya gadis yang lebih tua itu berhenti berjalan dan menghempaskan tangannya hingga pegangan tangan Tetsu juga terlepas.

Tetsuragi hanya bisa terdiam.

"Mou! Sebenarnya kau kena—"

"URUSAI! KAU TIDAK PUNYA HAK UNTUK PROTES APAPUN! DIAM SAJA DAN IKUTI KATA-KATAKU! KETIKA AKU BILANG AKU INGIN GELATO, KITA AKAN BELI GELATO, JANGAN BICARA HAL YANG TIDAK PENTING!" teriak gadis itu marah—ia lalu menutup mulutnya. Mata hijau (kontak lens tentunya) mulai berkaca-kaca...

"Gomenasai..." ucapnya setelah emosinya mulai reda—ia menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sementara Kaizen semakin bingung—belum lagi orang-orang yang menatapinya aneh.

Sungguh punya pasangan bipolar—apalagi kalau lagi kambuh itu.

 **Susah**

"Mou... Tetsu-chan... kau sebenarnya kenapa sih." Gadis itu menepuk pelan puncuk wig milik Tetsu yang langsung ditepis oleh sang empu.

"Gomenasai."

Serius orang bipolar itu lebe bin drama/eludoangkali

Kaizen hanya bisa mengela napas lalu ke berjalan ke stand Gelato yang ada tepat di belakang Tetsuragi—membeli dua buah gelato rasa coklat dan strawberry lalu memberikan yang rasa strawberry ke gadis yang masih berkutat dengan tangisannya.

"Nih..." sedetik kemudian mata gadis itu berkilauan ga jelas.

"GELATO!" serunya riang—meski hidungnya merah akibat tangisan nggak jelasnya.

Dan sekarang Kaizen hanya bisa cengo.

Ini anak...

"Haah~"

Memang benar-benar **susah** punya pasangan **bipolar** macam gini.

Kini mereka terpisah lagi—karena Kaizen ingin melihat-lihat stand doujin sementara Tetsu berkutat di stand Yu Gi Oh, membeli starter pack favoritenya dari seri Yu Gi Oh favoritenya, juga beberapa action figure dari character favoritenya.

"Seven Varian Lord, Astral, Black Mist, Yuuma, Yuuya, Yuuto, Gagaga deck, Hope starter pack, dan kartu lainnya check, etto Duel Calculator check, Duel disk check, d-gazer check."

Serius—gadis ini borongan—ia lalu menuju ke stand doujin tempat gadis fujoshi akut itu berada.

Nihil gadis itu tidak ada disana.

Ia masuk ke dalam stand untuk melihat keberadaan gadis itu yang kemungkinan ada di dalam mesem-mesem gajelas sambil lihat dua cowo adu pedang diatas ranjang #plak.

Namun nihil—tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu disana—gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Mou! Padahal aku ingin ia membawakan belanjaanku!"

Ia bahkan lupa kalau ia sedang cosplay sekarang—sudah biarkan saja.

Sementara itu Kaizen.

"Nee... kalian tersesat dimana? Lebih baik kita kembali kesana, siapa tahu orang tuamu sudah menunggumu disana." Ia ternyata sedang bersama dengan anak nyasar yang ia temui saat akan mencari Tetsuragi di stand YGO.

Ia pun sampai di tempat Tetsuragi meluncurkan Saitama Critical Punch/seriusiniapa lalu terkaget.

INI PERBUATAN SIAPA COBA?!

"Kami terpisah disini." Kata gadis itu polos sementara Kaizen hanya bisa sweatdrop tanpa menyadari ada seorang berpakaian jas yang memukul belakang kepalanya dengan kayu—ah ia menyadarinya—lebih tepatnya ia sadar kalau sesuatu yang keras telah menghantam kepalanya dan satu lagi.

Ia menyadari bahwa anak kecil ini telah menjebaknya—ia mengumpat sejenak sebelum kesadarannya hilang diterbangkan Gundam Barbatos AWS G-08 #plak

Kembali lagi ke Tetsuragi.

"Kuso! Teleponnya tidak diangkat!" Tetsu memasukkan kembali handphonenya setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus secara paksa oleh kata-kata 'Maaf nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab, silahkan hubungi sesaat lagi.' Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Lalu Tetsuragi merasa ada yang aneh.

Ia teringat beberapa kejadian yang melibatkan Kaizen di dalamnya.

Ia teringat bahwa banyak yang mengincar nyawa gadis itu—

Ia teringat bahwa Blue Square pernah melukainya demi kepentingan mereka.

Blue Square.

Blue Square.

Kuronuma.

"Kuronuma... apa lagi yang ia rencanakan?!" gadis itu melesat menuju tempat pemuda berambut biru tua itu berada.

.

.

.

"Tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku ke toilet dulu—kontak lens ini menyebalkan." Sahutnya dengan ekspresi layaknya si botak dari anime sebelah.

SKIP.

"Jadi kau tidak tau Kai-kun dimana?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan introgratif yang sangat pekat yang membuat Kuronuma berjalan mundur kebelakang sedikit-sedikit.

"Tapi tadi aku melihatnya bersama anak kecil yang sedang tersesat menuju hutan di belakang tempat event ini."

"Oh, souka... sankyuu!" Gadis itu langsung melesat dengan barang-barang yang sudah dititipkan ke Celty untuk dibawa pulang kecuali pisaunya yang ia bawa untuk jaga-jaga.

Akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Aoba—namun ia tidak menangkap sosok Kaizen disana—namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

Ia memang **tidak sengaja** mengeluarkan Saitama Critical Punch/ituapasih nya tapi, ia tidak merasa menjatuhkan korban.

Lalu ini darah siapa? Jangan bilang—

"..." ia lalu membuka handphonenya lalu mencari aplikasi pelacak yang ia pasang di handphonenya.

" _Yappari._ "

 _Getting location._

 _Shibuya, XX , YY, ZZ_

"Ohh... souka..." gadis itu menyeringai sedikit.

"Kurasa... akan ada pesta malam ini." Sahut gadis itu sambil menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Sementara itu di tempat Kaizen.

"Ukhh..." sosok gadis itu membuka pelan matanya—ia tampak memerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menemukan fakta bahwa matanya telah di tutup dengan kain.

"Mphh! Mpphh! Mm—phua! Ini dimana?"

"Yo, gadis brengsek, kita bertemu lagi." Seru seorang pria yang kini menghisap cerutunya setelah membuang sumpelan mulut dari Kaizen sementara Kaizen terdiam.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya polos, tentu membuat pria itu marah—ia mengambil sebuah cambuk lalu menyabitnya ke punggung gadis itu

Ctak.

"Ukh..." gadis itu meringis kesakitan—lalu ia merasa dagunya diangkat paksa.

"Kau lupa ha? _Ko musume_! Aku orang yang kau tembak saat sabotase di pameran waktu itu!"

"Pameran? Ah yang itu?"

Ia menampar gadis itu dengan keras—hingga darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang sedikit kebiruan.

 _Puih_

Ia meludah darah yang masih tersisa di mulutnya. Yang kembali menyulut emosi sang pria disana.

"Kenapa kau yang marah—harusnya aku yang marah kan? Itu kan sudah akibatmu melakukan hal yang tidak baik seperti itu." Entah ada angin apa—Kaizen masih bisa beragrumen dengan pria yang bahkan ia tidak bisa lihat wajahnya itu.

Duagh!

"Uhuk!" ia terbatuk saat pria itu menendang dadanya hingga membuat posisinya sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"Kau... KAU TIDAK TAU SEDANG BERBICARA DENGAN SIAPA KUSO GAKI!"

Ctak!

Satu cambukan lagi-lagi mendarat kali ini pada wajah oriental gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Sementara gadis itu mungkin terlihat tenang—tapi kalau kau buka penutup matanya—kau bisa melihat ekpresi ketakutan berlebihan dari wajah sang blonde.

"Ck... hoi kau, bawakan alat-alat itu kesini, SEGERA!"

=Pembatas Ganteng=

"II~ ZAA~ YA~ KU~ N~ YOOO~~" Cerita kembali ke Ikebukuro—berfokus pada duo kucing dan anjing yang sedang asyik menghancurkan kota yang seharusnya 'damai' sore itu.

"Ahahaha—kau seperti biasa tidak terkendali seperti monster." Dan seperti biasa Informan asal Shinjuku itu terus memancing-mancing emosi milik pemuda berpakaian bartender itu—membuat benda-benda aneh yang seharusnya tidak terbang—malah terbang dan jatuh akibat gravitasi bumi.

Mesin minuman.

Tiang listrik.

Banyak orang yang dibuat terkesima dengan kejadian itu namun tidak dengan Tetsu—ia terlalu sibuk dengan kendaraannya—yang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Shibuya.

Entah sejak kapan ia bisa mengendarai motor sekelas Ducati, di dunianya bahkan naik motor matic pun tak bisa.

Ok itu menjadi sebuah misteri—ia pun tiba—setelah sempat pulang dan mengambil katananya—lalu membuka pintu gedung itu secara paksa—sontak itu membuat kawanan berjas hitam bergerombol di depannya.

"Hei, nona manis, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tidak tahu ini tempat apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sombong—Tetsuragi hanya terdiam—ia tidak perduli dengan hal itu.

"Urusai... aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tau, aku kesini untuk menjemput temanku yang kalian tahan."

"Tapi kami tidak ada merasa menahan temanmu—"

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang mengarah ke leher salah satu dari pria berjas itu sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya—ia yang terkejut lantas jatuh dengan posisi terduduk.

"Kaizen Katsumoto... dia berada disini bukan?" Tanyanya sambill tetap mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher pria yang tadi jatuh terduduk.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" Tanya balik pria itu, entah kenapa ia terdengar menyebalkan.

"Kau ingin menyelamatkannya? Kau terlambat bocah—saat ini dia pasti sudah dibunuh oleh Bo—"

Jleb!

Semua pria berjas disana tampak terdiam dengan wajah syok tat kala melihat salah satu kawannya meregang nyawa akibat satu tusukan jelas di lehernya—yang menyebabkannya mati di tempat, semua bersiap dengan senjatanya masing-masing lalu menyerang gadis itu—namun dengan gampangnya gadis itu membunuh semua lawannya tanpa ampun. Tetsuragi lalu menatap sisa dari para pria berjas yang sudah berdiri ketakutan.

"Aku hanya ingin jawaban! Aku tidak butuh ucapan tak jelas seperti itu, boge! Aku ini orangnya sibuk! Jadi cepat beritahu aku dimana Kaizen!"

Ok dia sudah benar-benar emosi.

"K—kami tidak akan—"

"HAA?" Tanya Tetsuragi dengan wajah yang menakutkan layaknya iblis—dengan katana yang berada di tangan kirinya.

" _Mo—moushiwake arimasen!_ Dia ada di..."

Gadis itu langsung pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud—belum sampai ia sudah berhadapan dengan pria berambut perak yang menghalangi laju reak—ah maaf maksudku menghalangi jalan Tetsuragi.

"Oi, lo ganggu—minggir sana." Tetsuragi bahkan sudah tidak ingin bersopan santun ria kepada orang yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Hee? Apa itu sikapmu kepada orang yang lebih tua?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan tak kalah sombong dengan pria-pria berjas tak penting tadi.

"Hee? Gomenasai ne... aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah tua—ah lebih tepatnya aku tidak sadar kalau kau sudah beruban." Sahut Tetsuragi sambil menyeringai dengan nada sarkas yang sangat kental terucap dari bibirnya yang sontak saja membuat pemuda berambut perak itu mengertakkan giginya kesal.

"Apa katamu... gadis kecil?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal—sementara seringai Tetsuragi semakin mengembang.

"Maa... mungkin kau terlalu tua sampai kau tidak mende—" senyum itu luntur digantikan oleh raut kaget.

'dia sejak kapan' ia lalu mengarahkan pisau lipatnya ke Tetsuragi.

Crash!

Tes.

Tes.

"Hee—reflekmu bagus juga ya..."

Tes...

Tetsuragi menutupi mata kirinya baru saja terkena sayatan vertikal yang lumayan lebar—untung saja ia langsung melompat ke belakang jadi lukanya tidak terlalu dalam—namun tetap saja ia membuatnya buta sebelah.

"Ara~ gomenasai—aku terlalu tua jadi tidak tahu kalau yang aku serang itu matamu—bagaimana gadis kecil? Enak bukan jadi sekigan? Sementara Tetsuragi hanya terkekeh lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan senang—ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan bola mata kirinya yang terdapat sayatan itu terasa sangat sakit dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Kurasa kau bisa menghiburku sebelum aku menyelamatkannya."

"Tidak akan—aku akan menemanimu sampai gadis itu menerima ajal—" kini giliran pria itu yang kaget mendapati Tetsuragi yang ada di depannya refleks ia melompat kebelakang sebelum Tetsuragi sempat mengakhiri nyawanya, gadis yang kini matanya tertutup sebelah itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melempar pisau yang tentu saja berhasil di hindari—namun sedetik selang pria itu menghindari pisau tersebut Tetsuragi sudah berada di belakang pria tersebut lalu menendang kepala pria tersebut hingga menabrak tembok besi yang ada disampingnya.

"Padahal aku ingin melakukan lebih namun sayang permainan harus aku selesaikan sekarang," ia menjambak rambut pria disana—darah mengucur dari pelipis kiri laki-laki tersebut—mengotori lantai yang ada di bawahnya.

"Kau... bukan gadis biasa—"

"Ya... aku memang bukan gadis biasa—" ia mengambil katananya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal." Tetsuragi lalu mengangkat katananya tinggi-tinggi lalu.

JLEB.

"Bagaimana—sakit tidak.." seru pria berjas sambil memainkan pisau itu di lengan gadis yang kini hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.

"Boss! Lapor boss! Ada gadis yang ingin berbicara dengan ada di luar!"

"Sambungkan ke layar." Layar menyala menampakkan sosok Tetsuragi dengan mata yang terluka sayat yang mengeluarkan banyak darah—pemandangan itu sontak membuat boss mafia itu berteriak kaget.

["Ara—ara~ _kore wa shitsure_ , ekhem ekhem— _moshi-moshi, hai'_ pembicaraanku kali ini singkat saja—"] Kaizen membulatkan matanya—tentu saja tak terlihat karena ditutupi oleh kain—mendengar suara yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya.

'Suara itu? Jangan bilang—Tetsu-chan?'

["Aku ingin kau mengembalikan gadis itu padaku—bagaimana?"]

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu! Gadis ini harus mati!"

["Ara~ _Don**-san_ , kau bercanda bukan? Kau berniat membunuh gadis lemah sepertinya—ah aku tau—apa karena luka ditanganmu itu? Apa teman saya yang melukai anda?"]

"Ya maka gadis ini harus—"

["AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"] Tawa keluar dari gadis itu.

"Apa yang lucu gadis kecil!"

["Kau ingin membunuh gadis itu karena kelemahanmu sendiri? Jangan bercanda—kau terluka itu karena kau terlalu lemah dan tidak bisa menghindar bukan?"] nada suaranya berubah drastis.

["Lalu karena kesalahanmu yang tidak bisa menghindar—kau ingin membunuh Kai-kun? Ahahaha _please_ deh..."] nadanya semakin lama semakin dingin.

["Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu melakukannya kan? Karena—"]

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sayatan—dan pintu besar yang terjatuh dari arah utara—Tetsuragi masuk dengan pakaian penuh darah—dan kedua mata yang terbuka—menampakkan bola matanya yang tersayat penuh cinta/?

"Karena—yang seharusnya mati itu kalian." Raut ketakutan sudah memenuhi seluruh ruangan ini—sementara boss mafia tersebut mengambil ancang-ancang kabur Tetsuragi sudah berdiri di depannya lalu menusuk mata sang boss hingga tembus menusuk otaknya—sementara satu orang lainnya kabur namun sebelum ia berhasil keluar—Tetsuragi menembaknya dengan revolver yang ia curi dari salah satu anggota pria berjas tadi.

"Hah... hah... sudah selesai." Ia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi mata Kirinya, ia lalu kembali berdiri lalu menebas rantai yang mengikat gadis blonde yang ada di depannya lalu memunggunginya.

"Kita pulan—" sebuah tangan membuatnya berbalik badan sehingga menatap gadis itu.

"Tetsu-chan... matamu..." ia menepis tangan gadis itu sebelum menyentuh lukanya lalu kembali memunggunginya.

"Ini hanya luka gores ke—" namun semua berubah ketika ia merasakan kesadarannya mulai hilang.

"Sial—luka ini membuatku kehilangan banyak darah." Gumamnya sebelum gaya gravitasi menariknya kebawah.

"TETSU-CHAN!"

=Pembatas Ganteng=

"Ukhh..." gadis itu membuka matanya pelan—ia menatap langit-langit putih dengan aroma ruangan yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Rumah sakit. Baik semenjak aku terdampar di dunia ini sudah dua kali aku masuk rumah saki—"

"Tetsu-chan..." ia memutuskan kata-katanya—menatap gadis yang lebih tua darinya—ia tidak mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit—dokter bilang lukanya hanya luka kecil semacam luka sayatan ataupun cambukan jadi ia tidak di rawat inap.

Gadis itu tampak biasa saja—hanya saja ada perban yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Padahal aku beli kacamata itu mahal-mahal—malah dihancurkan~" ucap Tetsuragi berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tampak beku ini (*le masukin ikan ke sana/lukateruangpendingin*)

"Anoo—entah kenapa suasananya jadi dingin begini—ahahaha apa ada Hyorinmaru disini—nee."

"Tetsu-chan..."

Gadis itu kembali terdiam—ia menatap Kaizen yang kini menundukan kepalanya.

"Hn? Ada apa? Dan hei tatap wajahku."

Namun nihil—gadis itu tidak berani menatap mata Tetsuragi—lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa melihat luka dimata gadis itu.

Luka karena menyelamatkannya.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau melakukannya—"

"Kau tanya kenapa, tentu saja karena aku ingin melindungimu—kau ingin mati begitu saja?"

Tentu saja tidak.

"Jika kau mempermasalahkan mataku—ini tidak masalah—bagitu itu tidak penting... bahkan jika aku harus mati sekalipun, aku aka—"

"Jangan bercanda!" kata-kata Tetsuragi terputus mendengar suara Kaizen yang naik satu oktaf dari biasanya.

"Nee—kau kena—"

"Kau yang kenapa!? Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu—apa bagimu nyawamu itu tidak ada harganya?!" Tanya gadis itu, Tetsur melirik kearah lain.

"Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan tubuhmu, Kuroko Tetsuragi!" ini pertama kalinya Kaizen menyebut nama panjangnya—yang kontan saja membuat gadis itu menoleh ke gadis tersebut.

"Gomen—"

"Jangan minta maaf padaku!"

Kini hanya angin lalu dan helaian bunga sakura yang menyapa mereka—napas gadis blonde itu terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kau selalu—selalu—selalu saja begini..." tiba-tiba kedua tangan itu terentang dan mendekap gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kai—"

"Kumohon... jangan lakukan itu lagi..." ia terdiam saat merasa pundaknya basah—ia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kumohon..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku... tidak ingin... kehilanganmu... kumohon."

Tetsuragi semakin terdiam—namun diam-diam ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahya sementara matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Malam itu—Tetsuragi mendengar kata-kata yang baru pertama kali ia dengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari gadis yang baru di kenal beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ia selalu menganggap semua orang tidak akan perduli jika ia mati atau apapun—maka dari itu dia selalu menganggap remeh semua rasa sakit yang menghinggapi tubuhnya.

Namun mendengar kata-kata itu membuat gadis platinum blonde itu tersenyum sambil menahan tangisannya.

"Arigatou... gozaimasu..."

TBC

3.4k woey! Ahahahaha satu chapter gaje lagi dari saya yang baru saja selesai UAS! Mana akun Izaya ane ke Dis lagi :v akun yang dikasih Kaijen juga kena Dis woy efbeh gue belom ngapa-ngapain ya madafaka! Jadi gue post di akun Genos ane aja makaseh :v

Buat chap 18 monggo dilanjut—muup kalao gajeh—makaseh.

Footnote:

*CTS: Carpal Tunnel Syndrom-keterangan cari di

**Don (Italian) Boss Maybe gue lupa :v

-Kuroko Tetsuragi-

Omake.

Tetsuragi membaca majalah rumah sakit dengan tatapan bosan—matanya bahkan hampir mirip si botak dari anime sebelah. Menghela napas untuk sekian kalinya ia membuka mailnya di laptop.

"Karena handphoneku hilang—aku harus membuka hal seperti itu di laptop." Ia kemudian menatap e-mail yang membuatnya penasaran—dibukanyalah e-mail tersebut.

"Request.." ia lalu melihat profile targetnya, lalu terdiam sambil melempar laptopnya tak peduli akan ongokan besi yang kini tak berdaya di depannya.

"Tak mungkin aku melakukannya—ma~ pasti yang minta si boss kemarin" kata Tetsuragi sambil menutup matanya. Lalu tertidur.


End file.
